


Welcome Home, Hollis

by riotgrrl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Music, Smut, a little fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotgrrl/pseuds/riotgrrl
Summary: Laura Hollis returns to Silas to work as an Editor at the Silas Press after four years away.  She celebrates her first week back with a night out with her friends LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny at a nearby club, The Lustig. After a near-collision with Carmilla Karnstein, the DJ and owner of The Lustig, her night takes a very different turn.  As do the days that follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my very first fic. I'm hoping to build out a few more chapters depending on interest. Please let me know what you think! This first chapter is super long to get the feeling for the story.

Laura breathed a small, content sigh as her eyes fell to the corner of her computer screen: 4:46 pm.  A smile spread across her face as she began to type one final email before heading out for the weekend.  She’d made it through an uncharacteristically busy first week at the _Silas Press_ with little fuss - one that included several client meetings, a breaking story regarding a potential embezzling scheme at Silas University that she later learned had been falsely reported, and an expedited timeline to get in all stories for next week before the Thanksgiving holiday - and she was ready to celebrate the feat. 

 

A soft knock at her door pulled Laura’s attention from her screen.  Through the frosted glass she could make out Danny’s form, impossible to mistake with her long legs and fiery red hair, as she shifted slightly to and fro on her feet in anticipation of Laura’s response.  She called a cheerful “Come in!” toward her friend and coworker as her eyes scanned the email once more before clicking “send” and settling back in her chair.

 

Danny cracked open the door to lean in, her feet firmly planted in the hallway while the majority of her body sloped into Laura’s office.  “Congratulations on a successful first week, Laura,” Danny cooed.  “I’m glad to see you’ve still got the old fire in you, especially after a week like this one.”

 

Laura laughed.  Danny was right, such an unbelievably chaotic first week at any job might have sent another reporter running, but Laura was proud to be at _Silas_ and actually thrived on the bustle that accompanied her position.   It had been a dream of hers to work here someday, having been taught by a number of the reporters and editors as part of her Journalism program at Silas University, and after four years away working hard in the field across several cities she was proud to return to Silas, where it had all began.

 

Danny maneuvered her body through the door and further into Laura’s office.  In two long strides she was pressed against the desk, lowering herself onto the corner to take a seat next to Laura’s piled papers.  Laura grinned at the gesture.  She and Danny had spent many hours together hunched over their laptops in the Journalism Department’s student office during their shared years at the University, and this was something Danny had always done when she’d wanted to ask Laura a question.  “Out with it, Lawrence,” Laura teased.  Danny let out a loud laugh, immediately recognizing her present position and reminiscing in much the same way Laura was.  “Alright, alright,” she spoke between laughs, “My body may deceive me but this is no question, it’s a fact.”  She paused before finishing her sentence, “We’re going out tonight.”

 

Laura hesitated.  She’d only returned to Silas on Sunday night and given the stressful week she’d had at work she hadn’t even had time to unpack her belongings yet.  She was staying with LaF and Perry, two of her other friends from University, until she could find a place of her own, and though she knew the pair wouldn’t mind if she delayed unpacking to spend some time with Danny she wasn’t sure she was up for it, especially when the alternative likely included one of Perry’s home-cooked meals and a Netflix marathon. 

 

Danny waited as she watched Laura mentally weigh her options.  She was used to this, having spent four years so closely with Laura, and though they had stayed in touch while she had traveled over the past four years it was still funny to Danny to see that, though Laura had certainly changed, so many of her mannerisms remained the same.  She determined to cut Laura off before she hurt herself thinking so hard.

 

“Hollis, I can smell your mental gears grinding from here.  I already spoke with Perry and LaF, if that’s what you’re worried about, and they’re going to join us there.  You deserve a night out after the week we’ve had – _Hell, so do I_ –  and what better way to celebrate your being back in Silas than a night at The Lustig.”

 

Laura felt her entire body relax.  She should’ve known Danny would have gone ahead and spoken with LaF and Perry before bringing the idea to her.  She calmed considerably and finally let herself be excited at the prospect of a night out with her friends.  Besides, she had the whole weekend to unpack and she was sure that if she went slowly enough Perry would cut in and take over anyway. 

 

A toothy grin spread across Danny’s face as she watched Laura relax, a grin of her own stretching across her face.  “Fine, I’m in,” Laura whispered. 

  
“Yes!  I’ll pick you up at eight.”  Danny fist-pumped into the air as she jumped up from the corner of Laura’s desk.  She walked toward the door, pivoting just as she reached it to turn back toward Laura.  “And Hollis, this is your ‘Welcome Home,’ after all.  You’d better wear something nice,” she teased as Laura watched her exit, making her way to the elevator just down the hallway.

 

Laura opened her mouth to respond just as Danny closed the door behind her, finally laughing instead and letting out a huff.  When she and Danny were freshmen, they’d been invited to a “PJ’s Party” on their campus.  Laura had assumed “PJ’s” meant pajamas, and showed up to the address wearing her favorite, comfiest pajamas…only to realize upon entering that “PJ” was actually the name of the guy hosting the party.  Remembering the incident, Laura could feel her face heating.  Since then, Danny had always teased her about what she wore when they went out, never letting her live down the mistake.

 

Glancing back at her computer screen and registering the time, Laura grabbed her belongings off of her desk and packed them into her bag.  She shut down her computer, slid her coat onto her shoulders, and began to exit her office as well.  As she flicked off the lights, she turned once more to take a final look around.  She’d accomplished so much in the four years she’d been away from Silas, but in that moment she was proud most of all to be right back where it had all began, to be following in the footsteps of the journalists who’d molded her, and to be surrounded once again by her friends.  A warm smile spread across her face.  _Welcome Home, Hollis._

____________

 

“Sweetie, I’m sure what you’re wearing will be fine for tonight.”  Perry glanced anxiously toward Laura as she spoke, the smaller woman digging through black bag after black bag, yanking out miscellaneous articles of clothing and tossing them across the room as she moved from one to the next.

 

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” Laura muttered, “I just can’t remember which bag I put it in.”  Perry rolled her eyes, registering the action only after the fact and hoping Laura hadn’t caught it.  She looked over to see her upper-body still stuffed into a bag and relaxed slightly.  She didn’t want to hurt Laura’s feelings, but she was growing more annoyed every moment with her lack of organization and general disregard for order.  Laura had moved into their house with four black bags of clothing, three cardboard boxes of other assorted belongings, and a few storage crates filled with books.  She and LaF had set up a bed and bookshelf for her in the room, and they’d agreed to take a trip to Ikea to finish furnishing it once Laura had arrived. Perry was glad to have Laura back, knowing how much she had worried while she’d been traveling and reporting on various events across several major cities, but was already growing impatient with the state of disarray.  She resolved to spend the weekend helping Laura to unpack to speed the process along for them both, the tension dissolving from her shoulders with the decision.

 

“ _Finally!_ ”  Perry’s thoughts were interrupted by Laura’s shout, the small woman quickly re-emerging from the black bag she’d been crouched into before tossing the bag next to her.  “Thanks for the help, Per.  I’m going to get changed, I’ll be right down.”  Perry offered a small smile and sharp nod to Laura before heading downstairs to meet LaFontaine.  _Oh, I’m definitely spending the weekend unpacking her,_ she thought as she moved down the stairs.

 

Laura undressed, tossing the clothes she’d worn to work into the nearest pile she’d created on her floor.  She removed her bra and underwear as well, changing into the matching black lace set she’d bought while in New York before redressing, sliding the red dress up her legs and over her waist and squeezing her arms through the holes as she pushed it up and onto her shoulders.  She looked in the mirror, catching sight of the dark circles under her eyes, her disheveled hair – having just ransacked through multiple garbage bags of clothing – and the washed out lipstick only lightly coloring her lips.  She knew LaF would be upstairs within minutes if she didn’t hurry, instructed no doubt by Perry to “ _just check on Laura and be sure she didn’t end up in another black bag._ ”  She went to her bathroom, running the cold water out of the faucet and splashing it across her face.  She lightly combed her wet fingers through her hair, removing the knots before shaking it out and letting it fall to the side of her face.  She glanced once more at herself, some color returning to her cheeks thanks to the cold water, applied a new layer of the same dark red lipstick she’d worn to work, and began to descend the stairs just as she heard Perry’s voice trailing up them, alerting her that Danny had arrived.

 

“Ready!” Laura hollered as she bounded off the bottom step toward her friends in the living room.  Danny caught sight of her and her jaw fell open, her mouth drying at just the visual of Laura in her deep red dress. 

 

“Uh, Frosh,” it was LaF who spoke first, “Who let you leave for four years and come back sexy?”  Laura let out a loud laugh as LaF joined her, soon followed by Danny and Perry as the laughter eased any tension away.  Laura smiled.  _Was she sexy now?_   With an added spring in her step brought on by LaF’s comment and Danny’s speechlessness, Laura mocked seduction as she walked toward the front door.  “Well, what are you all waiting for,” she feigned as she opened the door, a cold breeze immediately knocking into her.  Her friends broke into hysterics as Laura slammed the door closed, feeling the goosebumps traveling across her body.  She looked to Danny and realized she was already holding her jacket.  _Figures._   Laura stalked toward her, grabbing the jacket from her hands gruffly, still embarrassed as her friends quieted their snickering.  “You’re not here to protect me, Lawrence,” Laura grunted as she took the jacket from Danny, “We’ve had this talk.”

 

Danny sighed as she watched Laura take the jacket and slip it onto her shoulders before making her way toward the door once more.  “You’re welcome works too,” she called to Laura who was already halfway out the door, LaF and Perry close behind her.  Danny shook her head, chuckling under her breath as she followed her friends out and into the night.

 

__________

  
Music immediately flowed past Laura as she opened the door to the The Lustig.  When she’d lived here four years ago the place had been nothing more than an abandoned building, but in the time since had been converted into one of the busiest bars in Silas.  Laura had heard many stories that took place at The Lustig from both Danny and LaF, and felt a rush of excitement fill her as she entered the bar herself.  Turning toward her friends, she reached out to squeeze one of Danny’ and LaF’s shoulders before wrapping her arm around Perry’s as they made their way inside.

 

As Laura’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside, she was surprised with how incredibly well the space looked for a previously abandoned building.  In the center of the large, open room was a fully stocked bar, glowing neon light pouring from beneath the bar top.  Industrial stools lined all sides behind the large crowd that had formed to order drinks or mill about.  Past the bar to the left and the right Laura could see smaller tables and booths, some already occupied by groups of adults and college students alike.  Against the far wall were several pool tables and arcade games, and a spiral staircase leading to a lofted space above likewise already busy with people.  Filling the space in between was a large dance floor and an elevated DJ booth.

 

Laura took in her surroundings.  As she noticed the dancing bodies, the laughter emanating from the tables, and the thump of music in her ears, a swell of happiness flooded her.  She locked eyes with Danny, whose face lit up with a toothy grin of her own.  “Let’s go get you a drink,” she shouted over the music, grabbing Laura’s hand and pulling her toward the bar.

 

Danny seated herself on one of the stools, clearing a space next to her for Laura.  She glanced toward the bartender who was busily taking and filling drinks at the other end of the bar, returning her attention to Laura as she waited for him to make his way toward them.

 

“You know, when you mentioned your nights out while away, you failed to mention that you looked _this good_ , Hollis.  It would have made picturing your rambling stories a whole lot more satisfying,” Danny teased.  Laura flushed.  She and Danny had always had a playful relationship, but they’d realized early on that they weren’t compatible for much more than that.  It had taken some convincing for Danny to recognize it, but once she did the two eased back into their friendship effortlessly.

 

“I guess I didn't realize it either,” Laura shyly replied.  She’d had a few flings over the years, but nothing serious and certainly nothing she’d classify as _sexy_.  Her mind flashed to the “could have been’s” and “might have meant’s” that she remembered from her time abroad, but knew deep down that she didn’t regret a single missed opportunity.

 

As Laura’s mind drifted, Danny finally caught the attention of the bartender who began making his way over to them.  Danny ordered their drinks, including one for LaF and a Ginger Ale for Perry, as Laura returned to reality.  She looked up at her friend, deep in conversation with the bartender, and began to hoist herself onto the stool in front of her.  Danny had seated herself effortlessly, so Laura had expected to do the same…until her foot began to slip from the bottom rung of the stool, her legs too short to propel her onto the seat as Danny had.  Just as Laura tried to reach out to grab onto the bar top to regain her balance, a pair of firm hands pressed against her sides, steadying her and gently easing her feet back onto the ground.

 

“Better be careful, cupcake.  Wouldn’t want you getting hurt on your first night here.”  Laura felt the whispered words brush against the side of her neck, closing her eyes at the sensation.  She turned around to meet the intense stare of the woman behind her, whose hands still remained on her hips. Dark hair framed her face, twisting down past her shoulders and curling in toward her chest.  Her pale skin reflected the glowing neon of the bar top, her dark eyes and red lips shining in comparison.  Laura’s eyes continued to trail her body, taking in her tight leather pants and the tiny corset, hardly covering her, where Laura could see her smooth stomach peeking out from beneath.  Laura’s jaw slackened at the sight, and she heard a muffled laugh escape the woman’s throat.

 

Laura quickly returned her gaze to that of the woman holding her, her eyes darker and more predatory than they had previously been.  A deep red burnt across Laura’s face as she realized she’d been caught unabashedly staring at this stranger.

 

“Like what you see, cutie?”  The words fell off the woman’s lips, drawing Laura’s attention back to them where she watched the woman lick them, unconsciously mirroring the action as she licked her own.

 

“Uhh,” Laura was at a loss for words.  She closed her eyes, willing herself to speak.  “How did you know this was my first time here?”

 

_What?  That’s really where you’re going to go with this, Hollis?_

Laura felt the burning in her face deepen as she asked her question.  She’d meant to thank the woman for saving her from falling off of the stool, ask her to remove her hands from her hips, compliment her on her outfit, tell her she did in fact like _everything_ she was seeing -  really anything else would have worked.

 

The woman smirked and another laugh broke free with it.  Her fingers tightened their hold on Laura as she pressed her body against her, leaning into her ear.  “Let’s just say I’d remember seeing you here if you’d been here before,” she purred.

 

Laura’s breath caught in her throat, her stomach clenching at the deep rasp in the woman’s voice and the feeling of her so close.

 

“Oh,” Laura squeaked out.  She pulled back to meet the eyes of the woman once more, holding her glare as she considered the depth of secrets seemingly held in the eyes staring back at her. Laura was suddenly embarrassed, her body catching up with her brain as she realized she was still firmly pressed against this stranger, her hands still closed around Laura’s sides.

 

Laura stepped back out of the woman’s hold, surprisingly disappointed by the loss of contact.  “Thank you, also,” she spoke, her voice clearer this time around. “For saving me, I mean.  Well, I guess _saving me_ might be a little strong, and it kind of makes me sound like a damsel in distress, which I obviously wasn’t because I’m sure I could have caught myself on the bar before I fell, or something. But it was really great that you were there to –”

 

Laura was cut off by the feeling of a cool finger pressed to her lips.  She shuddered at the contact as she locked eyes again with the woman in front of her.

 

“If I say ‘you’re welcome’ and remove my finger, do you promise to stop with the rambling?”  Laura nodded in agreement, sure that even if she tried to speak again she wouldn’t be able to.

 

The corners of the woman’s mouth turned up at Laura’s nod and she slowly removed her finger, holding it between the two of them before lowering her hand back to her side.  Laura was speechless again.  _How am I this turned on by someone shushing me?_ she thought, blushing again as soon as it crossed her mind.

 

Laura was lost once again in the eyes of this woman, so much so that she jumped at the sound of a man shouting somewhere just behind her.

 

“Carm-sexy!”

 

Laura caught sight of the woman’s face glowing red as they both turned toward the bar to catch sight of the bartender staring expectantly at them.

 

“Your usual?”  The woman nodded to the bartender as he cracked open a beer bottle to hand to her before she turned back around to face Laura.  She took a long swig before leaning back into her, pressing her body firmly against her again.  “You’re welcome,” she breathed into her ear before moving past her away from the bar and further into the crowd.

 

 _What the frilly hell was that?_  

 

After what could have been minutes for all Laura knew, she turned back around to face a very confused Danny and the wide-eyed bartender.  She returned Danny’s glare, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her to say something.  Danny held her stare before letting out a laugh and handing Laura her drink and Perry’s Ginger Ale.  She hopped down from the stool and, with Laura closely behind her, made her way toward LaF and Perry who’d claimed a table near the back of the room.

__________ 

After several drinks, Laura, Danny, LaF, and Perry moved from their table to the dance floor.  They shuffled, hopped, and swayed to the music.  Laura couldn’t remember the last time she'd had so much fun.  Though her initial encounter with the woman at the bar had left her breathless for a while, after a few hours and a few drinks without encountering her again she’d calmed significantly.  She felt sexy – the drinks, the dress, and the memory of the woman’s hands on her waist fresh in her mind – and buzzed. 

 

Laura heard Perry squeal from beside her, and turned to see her wide eyes locked on LaF’s, a huge smile spreading across her face and hands outstretched toward them.  LaF was returning the gesture and rushed toward Perry.  Laura watched as the pair performed a clearly choreographed dance in sync to the song playing, staring in amusement at her friends.  She turned to Danny who was doubled over, clutching her sides as she shook in laughter watching the two.  Laura soon joined her, struggling to catch her breath as loud laughs racked through her.  When the song ended, LaF let go of Perry’s hands and bowed to her, Perry doing the same before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss to LaF’s cheek.

 

Danny was hooting and hollering as they finished, pulling their attention back to the bar around them, giggling in shared amusement.  Laura’s cheeks and jaw actually ached from laughing so hard, and she rubbed at them with her hand.  Inspired by her friends’ performance and the liquid confidence coursing through her, she turned to head toward the DJ booth to request some One Direction.  She knew this wasn’t the kind of place to typically play her favorite boy band, but she thought that maybe she could playfully flirt her way to victory.  She tugged on the hem of her dress, revealing a bit more of her chest, and began to make her way across the dance floor.

 

Halfway there, Laura froze: the DJ was none other than the woman from earlier at the bar, and her eyes were on Laura, trailing down her body and bake up, lingering on her chest.  A smirk crept across her lips, triggering something deep within the pit of Laura’s stomach.  With her eyes still on the woman, she continued her way across the dance floor until she was right next to her, the bass of the music thumping all around her.

 

The woman jumped down from the booth, pulling the headphones off of her ears to rest on her neck.  “Hi there, cutie,” she spoke, close enough to Laura to not have to yell over the music.

 

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat.  “Hi, Carm-sexy!” she called back, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the use of the nickname from earlier but proud of her playful jab.  The woman’s smirk turned into a full on smile, causing Laura to gasp at how beautiful this woman really was. 

 

“Carmilla.”

 

“What?!” Laura shouted over the music, not sure she’d heard correctly.

 

“My name.  It’s Carmilla,” she replied.

 

Laura smiled, the nerves leaving her body.  She remembered her original mission, playing with the hem of her dress in the hopes of drawing Carmilla’s attention there again.

 

It worked.  Carmilla’s eyes dropped lower, settling on Laura’s hands playing with the hem of her dress, softly brushing against her thigh, before they traveled back up her body, taking in the curve of her waist and her breasts – now a bit more revealed, she noticed – her neck, her lips, and finally back to her eyes where Laura’s were expectantly waiting.  He mouth went dry, her brain activity momentarily lapsing.

 

“Will you play One Direction?”

 

_What?!_

Carmilla furrowed her brow in confusion, sure she’d misheard.  Had this woman really come all the way over here and flirted with her so she’d play some boy band?  She looked back at Laura who was still eyeing her.  Carmilla let out a soft laugh.  “What’s in it for me, cupcake?” she teased.

 

The smile faltered on Laura’s face.  _How was this woman this attractive all of the time?_

Hoping the alcohol in her system would help her pull it off, Laura moved closer to Carmilla, her hand finding her waist.  Slowly she moved her hand up the woman’s body, across her back and beneath her hair to the back of her neck.  She leaned in closer, pressing her body to Carmilla’s as she brushed her cheek against hers.  She tangled her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, tugging gently, causing Carmilla to tip her head back as a soft moan slipped through her lips, her eyes squeezing closed.  With her neck now exposed, Laura drug her nose up it until she reached her ear, whispering softly, “You’ll get to watch me.”

 

Without another word Laura released her grip and walked back toward her friends, not daring to turn around to look back at Carmilla.  Had she, she would have seen the woman standing there, mouth hung open, her eyes fixated on Laura’s ass as she strutted away.

 

Laura rejoined her friends, suddenly very self-conscious.  _Had she taken their playful flirting too far?_   _Oh my gosh – had they even been flirting?  Had she imagined it?_ She considered walking back over to Carmilla to apologize, but as she lifted her eyes toward the DJ booth she heard a familiar beat blend into and replace the song that had been playing.

 

_Little Black Dress just walked into the room,_

_Making heads turn, can’t stop looking at you_

_It’s so right, It’s so right, It’s so right, You know_

Carmilla couldn’t help herself.  She didn’t know many One Direction songs, but she knew this one and, more importantly, she knew it’d have the effect on Laura she hoped for.  She was so damn cute, and somehow also _so_ sexy and Carmilla knew the second she asked that she’d play whatever Laura wanted.

 

A breathtaking smile lit up Laura’s face as she looked toward Carmilla, and she knew it was meant for her.  Hunched over the laptop in front of her, Carmilla continued searching for a few other songs that Laura might enjoy – based on her earlier dancing, her now known love of One Direction, and Carmilla’s own best estimate of Laura’s musical interests.  She smiled back at Laura and winked at her, only pushing Laura’s grin even wider.  Carmilla watched the woman mouth, “Thanks Carm,” and throw a thumbs up toward her.  She laughed, sighing as she continued looking for songs for her new Laura mix.  _Fucking softie,_ she thought of herself.

 

Laura was ecstatic.  Not only was she now _definitely_ buzzed, a few more drinks that Danny and LaF had bought for her in her system, but she felt like she was back in University, dancing around with her friends and shouting along to the songs.  No, this was better than University.  Carmilla was playing song after song that had Laura’s whole body buzzing.  She had even played another One Direction song, something that seemed to surprise the entire bar as the atmosphere shifted away from the sultry vibes of earlier with a younger, bouncier feel.  Carmilla laughed at the change, feeling it in the bar as well.  _Leave it to this little cupcake to completely change the course of the night,_ she wondered.  With the final song of her Laura mix set to play, and a few other songs loaded on-deck to transition them back to the grittier feel Carmilla generally tried to convey with her dj’ing, she hopped out of the booth to make her way toward the bar. 

 

Seeing Carmilla disappear from behind the booth and heading toward the bar, Laura determined to beat her there to thank her.  She raced toward the bar, maneuvering between the jumping and swaying bodies.  She sidled up directly to the bar top and shouted to the bartender, waving him to come toward her.  Surprisingly he did so immediately. 

 

“Hi, little hottie.  What can I get for – ” Laura cut him off before he could even finish, wanting to get Carmilla’s drink into her hand before the woman reached the bar herself.

 

“Give me two of whatever Carmilla usually drinks, and hurry up!” 

 

One of bartender’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief at Laura, but again he immediately did as she asked, grabbing two beers from beneath the bar, twisting off the tops and handing them both to Laura.

 

“Enjoy!”  He winked at her and she turned, just as Carmilla was walking up to the bar a few seats away from her.

 

Laura stepped away from the bar and once again squeezed herself through the crowd up to where Carmilla was trying to get the attention of her new friend the bartender, who was doing a fantastic job of pretending he couldn’t see her while Laura made her way over.

 

Sliding up to the bar just in front of Carmilla, Laura set the drink down in front of her.  She propped her elbow onto the bar, her hand cupping her face and staring at Carmilla as if she’d been there for hours. 

 

“Thought you could use a drink,” Laura breathed, removing her hand from her face to push the bottle toward Carmilla, whose eyebrows were raised as she looked on in amusement.

 

Laura waited, again feeling a wave of self-conscious nervousness run through her, until Carmilla finally reached forward to take the drink from the bar, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip.

 

“Thanks, cutie,” Carmilla finally spoke, leaning forward to brush a hair out of Laura’s face and tuck it behind her ear, no doubt having fallen during her frantic rush to the bar.  The feeling of Carmilla’s hands on her in this intimate way warmed Laura through to her core.  She felt herself instinctually leaning into the touch. 

 

“I wanted to say thank _you,_ actually,” Laura started, “for playing One Direction, and the other songs too! I don’t know how you knew I’d like those songs, and I- I mean, I know you didn’t play them just for me, but, they were really great.”  Laura could feel herself blushing beneath Carmilla’s focused gaze.  After a few seconds, Carmilla smiled, Laura again nearly losing her footing at the visual.

 

“Of course they were for you, cupcake.  You think this is the crowd that typically wants to dance to boy bands?” Carmilla teased.  As she finished speaking, the two looked out toward the dance floor as if to confirm for themselves.  Carmilla’s music had transitioned back to the sexier tracks she’d lined up.  Bodies were pressed together, swaying and grinding – the feeling was palpable.  Laura let out a sharp exhale of breath, the feeling settling over her.  She looked back to Carmilla, her pupils fully blown as she returned Laura’s glare, the feeling clearly seeping over her too.

 

The air around the two women thickened as they moved closer to each other, their bodies nearly touching.  Carmilla closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her.

 

_I'm talkin' to ya_

_See you standing over there with your body_

_Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_

_And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

Laura watched Carmilla intently, her fingers turning white as she clenched her bottle tighter in her hands.  Her eyes swept over Carmilla down to her hips, swaying back and forth, and Laura wanted more than anything to feel those hips pressed against her. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Laura moved forward, closing the small gap between them to press her body against Carmilla’s.  Carmilla’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, her eyes remaining closed.  Placing her bottle on the bar top, Laura moved her hands to Carmilla’s bare waist.  The chill of Laura’s fingers against her warm hips sent a chill through the both of them.  Laura giggled at the feeling, Carmilla opening one eye to peek out at the woman pressed against her.  The beautiful smile Laura was craving spilled across Carmilla’s face, and Laura grew more confident seeing it.  She slipped her thumbs under the sides of Carmilla’s corset, digging her fingertips into Carmilla’s hips and pulling her even closer to her.

 

Carmilla opened her eyes as Laura pulled her closer, immediately drawn in by the lust in Laura’s.  _Fuck.  How did this girl go from boy band adorable to ‘fuck me here’ sexy in a matter of seconds?_   Carmilla glanced down to their hips, soaking in the sight of Laura’s body rocking against hers.  If she didn’t do something soon she was positive she’d be a puddle on the floor. 

 

Noticing the wall behind her, Carmilla stepped forward, pushing Laura’s back against it and sliding one of her thighs between Laura’s legs.  Setting her drink next to Laura’s on the bar, she moved her hands to Laura’s sides and began to move them once again against her, this time pressing them into her thigh.  Laura let out a breathy moan at the feeling of Carmilla’s thigh rubbing against her.  She quickly picked up a rhythm of her own, matching the song playing around her, as Carmilla moved her hands from Laura’s waist up her back to bring her even closer to her. 

 

_I'm comin' at ya_

_'Cause I know you got a bad reputation_

_Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation_

_And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')_

 

Laura was lost in a world of Carmilla.  She pressed her face into her neck, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and sweat as she continued to rock her body against Carmilla’s thigh.  Carmilla’s hands continued to travel up her back, rubbing soft circles in between firm grasps.  Laura realized her own arms were still hanging at her sides, having left Carmilla when the woman pushed her against the wall.  She moved them to Carmilla’s sides again, slowly inching them down toward her ass.  Carmilla noticed, letting out a chuckle under her breath as she pulled back to meet Laura’s eyes.  Her eyes flicked to Laura’s lips as she watched the woman take her lower lip between her teeth, biting softly.  She wondered what it would feel like for Laura to bite on her lip in that way. 

 

Laura continued inching her hands lower down Carmilla’s back.  She finally looked up to see Carmilla eyeing her lips, and bit down on her lower lip.  She felt the woman press her thigh further against her at the sight, and she let out a soft moan at the sensation, her hands moving of their own accord to cup Carmilla’s ass.

 

_These friends keep talkin' way too much_

_Say I should give you up_

_Can't hear them, no, 'cause I..._

 

“ _Fuck, cupcake,”_ Carmilla breathed against Laura’s neck as she fell forward toward her.  She moved her mouth to Laura’s neck, placing soft kisses along Laura’s collarbone.

 

“Mm,” Laura moaned at the contact.  Her body was melting under Carmilla’s touch.  A tug in her stomach had developed at first contact and it had turned into a throbbing extending well beyond her stomach with every minute the two women rocked against each other.  Laura hadn’t been so turned on in years – maybe _ever_ – and her body was determined to take advantage of the opportunity, her hips grinding harder against Carmilla’s thigh.

 

Carmilla bit down on Laura’s neck as she felt her pressing harder against her thigh.  She moved her hand from Laura’s back down to her ass, grabbing her and lifting her to pull her closer.  Wrapping her leg tighter around Laura’s, she began grinding against Laura’s thigh, moving in sync with her, their bodies now fully entwined.

 

“ _Carm,”_ Laura breathed into Carmilla’s hair as she felt her beginning to move against her. 

 

The two stayed tangled together for some time, their bodies continuing to move roughly against each other.  Within minutes they were panting.  Laura knew she was dripping wet, her body completely in tune with each graze of Carmilla’s hips against her, her fingers against her back, her breath against her neck.  If she didn’t stop now she was sure she’d combust right here.  A soft sigh fell from Laura’s mouth as a small smile played at the corner of her lips.  She slowed her hips.  Carmilla felt Laura still and pulled away to look into her eyes.  Her pupils were dilated, flicking across Carmilla’s face to take her in fully. 

 

“Hey,” she finally whispered.  Carmilla let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, bringing her hands to her hair and dragging them over her scalp.

 

Laura watched the woman move in front of her, her eyes floating over every feature on her pale face.  Carmilla twisted to grab her beer off of the bar top, her thigh jutting against Laura as she did so, hitting her exactly where she needed it most, causing a loud moan to leave Laura’s throat.  Laura’s face flushed immediately as the sound of the moan left her.  Suddenly the room filled with noise as she was once again aware of the fact that she was standing in the bustling bar, movement, laughter, and voices all around her, and a beautiful stranger basically straddling her, one who didn’t even know her name –

 

_Oh my gosh, she doesn’t even know my name!_

 

Carmilla’s eyes were pinned on Laura, the sound of her moan still ringing in her ears.  She leaned closer to Laura, waiting for the woman to make the next move.  Finally Laura met Carmilla’s stare, a bashfulness to them this time.

 

“Laura,” she spoke softly.

 

“Who’s Laura, cupcake?” Carmilla teased.

 

“Me,” Laura replied, perhaps too forcefully, “I – I’m Laura.  Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I was just – YOU KNOW – on your leg, and never even told you my name! That’s – that’s not something that usually happens to me. I mean, it definitely does _not_ happen to me.  I’m so sorry,” Laured paused, searching for an explanation and coming up empty handed.  She was right – this was not a regular occurrence for her, she was not the kind to lose herself so completely in another person in such a public space, never mind in a stranger, but there was something about Carmilla that drew her in without regard.

 

Carmilla’s signature smirk returned to her lips as she stepped forward toward Laura, pressing the woman’s back against the wall once again.  She leaned in, her lips again returning to Laura’s neck.  This time the woman found the willpower to hold in the moan threatening to break free.  Carmilla swept her lips to Laura’s ear, whispering softly, “I’m honored to be your first, cupcake.”

 

Laura flushed immediately at Carmilla’s words.  “ _WHAT_?! I’m not – I mean, you’re not my – _Oh my gosh_!”  Carmilla laughed out loud.  Laura was incredibly adorable when she was flustered, her nose scrunching and her brow furrowing.

 

“That bunched up face you’re making is adorable, buttercup,” Carmilla spoke between laughs.  Laura’s brow furrowed further.  She’d just been riding this woman’s thigh, sure she was doing the same to her’s, and here she was teasing her again.  And yet, the tug remained in Laura’s gut, her body still completely attuned to Carmilla’s breathing, movements, and voice.

 

“Laura, Laura, hey” Carmilla began.  She could see the woman was flustered and having some sort of internal conversation that was evidently not going well.  Laura’s focus returned to Carmilla as she heard her name, for the first time, coming from her mouth. Her stomach clenched as Carmilla’s voice rasped her name again, realizing the effect it had on her.  Both women were panting again, eyes locked and gravitating closer once again.

 

Carmilla looked to Laura’s lips again, licking her own as she did so.  Laura leaned closer, willing to be the one to close the gap again and finally feel Carmilla’s lips against hers.  Their eyes met as Laura began leaning further forward.  She closed her eyes, feeling Carmilla’s breath hitting her lips, when suddenly she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her.

 

Laura’s eyes flew open and she pulled back from Carmilla, whose eyes were still closed as her head fell forward letting out a loud groan. 

 

From across the bar she could see Danny, a foot taller than almost anyone else around, searching for her through the crowd.  “Laura!” she called out again.

 

Laura’s mind finally snapped back to reality.  “I should, uh, I mean my friends are probably –” she stuttered as Carmilla’s eyes slowly opened, the lust still ever present in her blown pupils.

 

“Yeah, sure cutie,” she agreed.

 

Laura looked toward Danny, throwing her hand in the air and waving toward her to catch her attention.  Spotting Laura, Danny began to make her way toward her at the bar.

 

Knowing there were only a few moments before Danny would be there, and still feeling electrified by Carmilla’s proximity and the alcohol in her system, Laura grabbed hold of Carmilla’s shoulders, catching the woman off guard and pulling her closer, slamming her lips against hers.  Carmilla was stunned, and it took her a second to realize what was happening before she began to return the kiss, her lips passionately moving against Laura’s.  Laura breathed a small moan into Carmilla’s mouth as she felt the woman kissing her back.  Carmilla took the opportunity, with Laura’s mouth open mid-moan, to run her tongue along Laura’s bottom lip and bite down gently.  Laura’s moan deepened as her own tongue found Carmilla’s.

 

Laura was once again lost in Carmilla.  The kiss was heated, and set off something in Laura that she didn’t know was possible.  She finally pulled away, absolutely breathless, her forehead still pressed against Carmilla’s.  She could feel Carmilla’s ragged breath against her lips, and leaned in for a final chaste kiss before stepping back.  Carmilla opened her eyes a few seconds later, her mind a complete blur, her stare immediately finding Laura, a wide grin sprawled across her face.  She reached forward to grab Laura’s hands into hers, surprising herself with the intimate gesture, as a toothy grin spread across her own face.

 

“Sooo,” Laura spoke.

 

“Sooo,” Carmilla replied, jokingly.

 

“Take care!” Laura called out nervously, and a bit too loudly, as she turned on her heel to walk out into the dance floor toward the redhead who’d been calling for her.  Carmilla’s jaw dropped for the second time that evening as she watched Laura stalk away from her.  She turned around once, flashing a smile and a quick wave to Carmilla, before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

From behind her, Kirsh, the bartender, made the “Last Call” announcement, signaling the bar would be closing in fifteen minutes.  Carmilla sighed.  _This was absolutely not how she had anticipated her night going._   She made her way back to her booth, climbing into it to begin setting her final mix for the night and packing her equipment away.

 

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked up to find Laura staring at her from the door.  She tossed another wave over her shoulder and winked – _she actually fucking winked_ – at Carmilla before heading into the night, her smirk that last thing that Laura saw that evening.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated night together, Laura and Carmilla bump into each other the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great feedback on Chapter 1! It's been so exciting to see that so many people have read this first chapter, and I hope that you'll enjoy Chapter 2. I hope to continue to write over the holidays and continue to post on a consistent schedule. Chapter 3 ought to be up before the New Year.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to those who are celebrating.

 

“Laura, sweetie...”

 

“Hello? Laura?..”

 

“Wake up, honey…”

 

Perry nudged Laura’s bare shoulder peeking out from beneath the blanket wrapped tightly around her.  She’d tried on three separate occasions to unsuccessfully wake her friend for breakfast, but it was now after 10:00 and she was anxious to have Laura up so that they could start her unpacking.

 

“Mm mm,” Laura mumbled in dissent, her face scrunching as she rolled to turn away from Perry.

 

Perry smiled softly.  She knew Laura was beginning to wake up, so she nudged her shoulder gently with two fingers once more.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” she whispered.  “It may be a little bit cold because not all of us are sleepy heads like you, but there’s plenty.”  A grunt escaped Laura’s mouth in response.  Seemingly satisfying Perry, she turned on her heel and exited the room, descending the stairs to return to LaF and their breakfast.

 

Laura rolled back, now facing the door again, to see Perry walking away through blurred eyes.  She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes with clenched fists to clear her vision.  She sighed and turned to lift her phone from the small table next to her to check the time:  10:04 am.  _Ugh!_   Laura pulled the pillow from beneath her head, tugging it to shield her face from the light pouring into the room.  She held it there for a few moments before finally sitting up, pulling the pillow to her lap and wrapping her arms around it. 

 

Just as quickly Laura dropped her head into the pillow, immediately overcome by nausea and a rush of blood to her face.  She was hungover – not terribly, but enough – and began to think back on the events of the night before.  A smile spread across her face as she thought of how much fun she’d had dancing with her friends, reunited again after four years of only intermittent visits.  Suddenly her face flushed as she recalled why they’d had so much fun dancing in the first place: _Carmilla._

 

Laura’s breath caught in her throat as the woman’s name flew into her mind.  Instantly she remembered the feeling of her hands on her hips, her thigh pressed between her legs brushing against her, accidentally pressing into her as Carmilla tried to grab her drink.  Her face was now a deep scarlet as her mind replayed the night in its entirety – the flirting, the dancing, and, _oh my gosh, **the kiss!**_

****

An involuntary moan slipped through Laura’s lips at the memory, her mouth fell open as she processed her thoughts.  She closed her eyes as the feeling of phantom lips pressed against hers. She was turned on by just the thought.

 

_She’d kissed Carmilla._

 

Laura jumped from the bed abruptly, now wide awake, all remnants of her hangover momentarily forgotten.  She dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a messy bun, and ran down the stairs, hoping she could outrace her embarrassment. 

 

Bolting around the corner into the kitchen, she nearly collided with LaF who was standing over the oven, serving an additional helping of scrambled eggs and bacon strips. 

 

“Oh!” Laura cried out, spinning herself sideways out of LaF’s way and against the countertop, gripping the edge to balance and steady herself.  “Sorry! Oh my gosh, sorry!” she spoke again between breaths.

 

LaF took one look at Laura, her face a burnt red and her eyes bulged as if she’d seen a ghost, struggling to regain her breath, and doubled over in a fit of laughter.  Laura rolled her eyes at her friend, reaching over them to grab a plate from the cabinet.

 

“Good morning to you too, L,” LaF finally spit out between laughs, taking long dramatic breaths to calm down before looking up toward Laura.

 

LaF held Laura’s glare, an eyebrow darting up as Laura’s face only flushed further. 

 

“Everything okay?” LaF asked conspiratorially.  Laura froze.  She and LaFontaine had been best friends since her first day at Silas University.  If there was anyone who could see through Laura’s façade it was LaF – for better or worse.  Feeling suddenly self-conscious and not wanting to explain the hidden parts of her night to her friend, Laura set her plate back down on the counter and tried to calm herself.

 

“Everything’s fine!” she replied, her voice a bit too high to sound casual.  She cleared her throat, hoping it may help before continuing.  “Just a bit hungover. I think I’m actually going to go for a run to try to clear everything out.”  She moved back around the corner and out of the kitchen, darting upstairs into her room to grab her sneakers before lacing them up and returning downstairs.  She was going to have to run much faster and farther to escape the creeping embarrassment and slight nausea that had returned.

 

“See you later,” Laura shouted over her shoulder as she rushed out the door, just in time to see a flustered Perry calling after her, green rubber gloves in one hand and a spray bottle in the other.

 

Laura let her mind wander as she ran, the chilly morning air filling her lungs.  She meandered down streets she’d traversed as a student, noting the similarities and differences as she went.  Overgrown grass sullied front lawns, light shining out of open windows through which Laura could see families gathered together for breakfast, others watching the morning news or reading a paper at their table. 

 

Laura ran a brisk four miles before she found herself stopped in front of a small coffee shop.  She hunched forward, her hands on her knees as she took several deep breaths.  Next to her someone exited the coffee shop, the lingering smell of strong coffee and sugar trailing behind them.  Laura’s stomach grumbled at the smell, reminding her of the breakfast she’d skipped that morning.  She pulled the corner of her shirt up to wipe the sweat from her face and headed inside.

 ----------

The sun streaming through her windows woke Carmilla around 7:00 the next morning.  She’d left the bar shortly after watching Laura leave, unable to shake the woman from her mind for the rest of the night.  She tossed and turned for several hours until she finally decided to take a shower – a very _cold_ shower – around 4:00 am.  She dreamed of Laura’s hands pressed to her waist, her mouth trailing light kisses across her neck as Carmilla’s hands tangled in her hair. 

 

Carmilla rose and made her way to the kitchen, her hair still damp, creating a chill traveling down her back.  She made herself a cup of coffee and, as it brewed, grabbed the blanket off of her couch, wrapping it around herself.  She filled her mug and, still wrapped tightly, slid open the door to her balcony, stepping outside.  The heat of the rising sun warmed her even as the crisp early-morning air nipped at her, threatening to permeate the blanket that encased her. 

 

Carmilla sipped her coffee and listened to the city wake up around her.  Leaning backward to reach into her bedroom she grabbed the book she’d been reading the night before from where she’d tossed it and let the morning pass by effortlessly.

 

By 9:00 Carmilla was restless, thoughts of Laura disrupting her reading.   Re-entering her room, she changed into a loose tank top and a pair of tight ripped jeans.  She pulled on her worn boots, slipped her leather jacket off of the hook next to her front door, felt for her keys in the pocket, and headed out into Silas.

 

The woman wandered across town, slowing her pace to take in the morning.  She stopped at a small playground to swing for a little while, her legs kicking back and forth to propel her higher.  When she grew tired, she propelled her legs forward one last time, leaping off of the swing and landing effortlessly on the ground in front of her.  She threw her arms in the air above her like she used to do as a kid to signal that she’d stuck the landing, the corner of her lips upturning slightly at the memory. 

 

Carmilla began to make her way back into central Silas toward her favorite coffee shop.  She knew she’d need another cup if she was going to be able to make it through the day and still work at the bar that night.  As she rounded the corner toward the small shop, she was met with the same woman who’d had her losing sleep in the first place: _Laura._

 

Laura’s back was to Carmilla, but she would have recognized her anywhere.  Her honey brown hair was pulled into a bun, slicked against her head as sweat dripped down the back of her neck.  Her shirt clung to her, as did her tight running pants, accentuating every curve of her body. Laura was hunched forward, providing Carmilla with the perfect view of her tight ass bent forward.  Carmilla could feel herself getting wet just looking, her body reliving the feeling of her hands grabbing Laura, riding her thigh, kissing her roughly. 

 

As Carmilla watched Laura, someone exited the coffee shop behind her.  Laura stood up, a small smile spreading across her face that melted Carmilla.  She tugged the bottom of her shirt up to wipe her face on the fabric, revealing her defined abs glistening with sweat.  Carmilla stopped breathing.  Her stomach plummeted and she could feel her body pulling her toward Laura, begging her to make contact again.  As Carmilla stared, her jaw hanging wide open, Laura entered the coffee shop.

 

_Fuck._

Carmilla debated turning around and going home to make herself another cup of coffee and deal with the _other_ things happening to her body, but she knew it’d mean another restless night dreaming of Laura if she did.  She waited several minutes, hoping Laura might leave which would make the decision a whole lot easier, but the woman never reappeared outside.  With a sharp inhale to refill her empty lungs, she continued to walk toward the coffee shop, entering slowly.

 

Carmilla walked toward the counter quickly, not taking the chance to look around for Laura.  She concentrated on the menu written in chalk on the large wall in front of her as if it was the most interesting thing she’d seen all day, as if she didn’t already know she’d get the same thing she always did.

 

“Hey, Carmilla! Your usual?” the barista, Betty, asked her.  Carmilla nodded, withdrawing a few dollar bills from her pocket to cover the cost of her drink.

 

“It’s on me today.”  Betty waved the cash away from her.  Carmilla dropped it into the tip jar, thanking Betty as the woman continued eyeing Carmilla flirtatiously.  Normally she’d play into Betty’s game, leaning forward and dropping a line that would have her face as red as a tomato, but today, knowing Laura could be watching her, she simply nodded again and made her way to the end of the counter to wait for her drink. 

 

As she waited, Carmilla allowed herself to look around the coffee shop. She tried to casually draw her eyes over every corner of the shop as naturally as possible so as not to seem to be obviously searching for Laura.  Her gaze eventually fell to the back corner where, sitting cross legged on the plush brown couch, was Laura.  She was already looking at Carmilla when their eyes met, a timid smile spreading across her face as her arm came up to offer a small wave.  Carmilla smirked, nodding her head back to Laura in acknowledgement.  The woman’s face flushed and she brought a hand to her face, brushing a hair back, her eyes dropping to the ground in front of her.

 

Carmilla continued to stare at Laura, her entire body warming at the sight.  She could tell that Laura was embarrassed, and debated whether or not she ought to try to calm her _or_ continue to press her luck, testing how flushed she could turn Laura’s cheeks.

 

Her name being called out behind her returned Carmilla’s focus.  She turned to pick up her coffee and walked to where Laura was seated, plopping herself down next to her.  Laura’s body shifted at the sudden weight of Carmilla joining her.  She toppled toward Carmilla who, with her coffee in one hand, pulled the other around Laura to stop her from falling further.  Laura’s own arms rushed forward to grab onto Carmilla to regain her balance, her legs darting out from beneath her to try to find the ground. Carmilla’s stomach lurched at the sudden feeling of Laura in her lap, their bodies again pressed against each other, her hand clasped around Laura’s back.

\----------

When she finally settled, Laura was practically sprawled across Carmilla’s lap.  Their eyes met, Carmilla’s glowing with the same darkness as before, and Laura stopped breathing.  They held their gaze for some time before Carmilla smirked, leaning down to Laura’s ear.  “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, cupcake,” she whispered, a soft laugh escaping her lips as well.

 

Laura let out a small breathy laugh, her bodily functions finally resuming.  “I’m sorry,” she spoke shyly, “…again.”  She looked to Carmilla, who was still smirking at her as her eyebrow darted up. 

 

“You going to get up any time soon, cutie?  I mean, I can’t say I mind seeing you like this, but it can’t be very comfortable for you,” Carmilla teased.

 

At hearing Carmilla’s words Laura slowly registered the fact that she was in fact still sprawled across Carmilla.  The red in her cheeks deepened, the heat spreading upward from the rest of her body to finally meet her face as well.  She looked down at their bodies, wondering what it would be like to twist herself up to Carmilla’s face and kiss her while laid against each other as they were now. 

 

Laura pulled her gaze back to Carmilla’s face to meet her intense stare.  From against her she could feel Carmilla’s heart beating rapidly, mirroring her own.  Everything around them seemed to stand still; neither woman moved.

 

Carmilla’s eyes flicked to Laura’s lips, and she remembered how soft they felt pressed to her own.  Laura tugged on her bottom lip, dragging her teeth over it to stop the impulse to lean into Carmilla’s.  Carmilla’s eyes closed, and she looked almost pained, desperate. 

 

“ _Laura_ …”

 

Carmilla practically whispered the name, her voice low, rattling in her throat, the word dripping with lust. Laura’s stomach dropped and she felt a soft moan forming in her throat at the sound of her name leaving Carmilla’s mouth.  She knew she was wet, her body again completely at the whim of this stranger’s touch, voice, glare.

 

Laura continued to stare at Carmilla, her eyes lingering on her mouth as she watched Carmilla lick her lips.  When she saw the corner of Carmilla’s mouth tug upward she drew her gaze to the woman’s eyes, still dark with lust.

 

“Sooo,” Carmilla teased, mocking Laura’s awkward exit after their kiss the night before.  

 

Laura laughed, a toothy grin spreading across her face, “Soo,” she echoed, egging her on.

 

Carmilla’s smirk grew into a full on smile.

 

“Is this the part where I yell ‘Take care!’ and run away like you did?” she cooed playfully, her eyebrow darting up again.

 

Laura’s face flushed.  She remembered vividly the paranoia she felt after kissing Carmilla, worried she’d somehow crossed a line in the uncharted territory of their flirting. 

 

Afraid Carmilla might feel the heat and embarrassment radiating off of her, Laura began to shift her body off of her, despite every nerve ending begging her to stay there, to actually press harder against her rather than pull away. Finally, she was upright once again.  She moved to tug one leg under her, positioning herself to face toward Carmilla.  She grabbed onto her ankle, her foot shaking rapidly in embarrassed anxiety.

 

“I’m really, I-I mean, that wasn’t, I just – ”  Laura struggled to articulate an explanation, realizing she’d need one for essentially every action she’d taken since the two had met.  She tried to wrap her mind around it.  How had she, in the span of less than 24 hours, managed to topple over onto this stranger twice, almost bring herself to climax on her thigh, and kiss her with no reservations – and then just abruptly leave?  She was mortified.  Or, she would have been, were she not so incredibly turned on by everything about Carmilla. 

 

Laura dropped her eyes to take in the woman now sitting next to her.   A dark, loose tank top was visible beneath her leather jacket.  Her tight black jeans clung to her, pale skin visible through rips and tears across the thighs and knees.  Laura swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes lingered on Carmilla’s thighs.  She imagined running her hands along them again, squeezing gently as she pulled Carmilla closer to her, her own body dipping between them.

 

“Laura?” 

 

The sound of her name pulled Laura from her reverie.  She found Carmilla’s eyes on her expectantly.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry. I totally spaced out, didn’t I?  What did you say?”

 

Carmilla’s mouth fell open in surprise.  She laughed out loud, Laura’s face only flushing further at the sound.

 

“Cutie, am I really that distracting?” Carmilla teased.

 

Laura smiled shyly.  She knew she’d been caught staring again, and she knew she should feel more embarrassed than she did, but all she wanted to do was hear Carmilla’s laugh some more.

 

“Shush, you,” Laura playfully chided.

 

“No problem, cupcake,” Carmilla replied casually as she leaned back against the couch, bringing her coffee to her mouth for a long sip, her eyes moving from Laura back toward the coffee shop.

 

Carmilla knew Laura didn’t actually want her to stop talking, but there was something about teasing her that made Carmilla feel younger than she had in ages.  She swept her eyes across the coffee shop, lingering on nothing in particular, as she felt Laura’s glare fixed on her.  She took another sip of her coffee, her eyes never returning to Laura until finally she heard the woman let out a loud huff from next to her.  She turned, noticing the familiar furrow in Laura’s brow and wrinkle in her nose.

 

“You okay, sundance?” Carmilla poked playfully.

 

Laura’s forehead remained creased, the bunched up look never leaving as her eyes bore into Carmilla.  Carmilla let out another loud laugh at the woman’s faux annoyance.  At hearing Carmilla’s laugh, Laura’s features softened.

 

“Tell me something about yourself, Laura,” Carmilla offered briefly.  Her motives were twofold: on the one hand, she craved the opportunity to remain this close to Laura, to feel the heat still radiating off of her, the gentle shake of her foot against her leg, to see the brightness in her eyes and hear the wonder in her voice as she spoke.  On the other hand, much to her surprise, she was genuinely interested in learning more about the woman sitting next to her.

 

Laura moved to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.  She searched Carmilla’s eyes for any sign of disinterest or disingenuousness and, finding none, smiled softly.

 

“Well,” she began, “You know my name is Laura, even though you insist on calling me by nicknames, so that’s a good start.” She laughed as a wide grin spread across Carmilla’s face.

 

“You’re right, sundance.  Anything else you want to tell me?” Carmilla laughed.

 

“Yes!” Laura replied quickly, her voice a bit too loud. “I-I mean, sure,” she corrected.  She desperately wanted to know more about Carmilla, and she knew this was the first step toward getting there, but she also hadn’t met many new people in the week she’d been back in Silas, having spent most of it working, and the opportunity to talk with anyone, especially Carmilla, was one she wouldn’t pass up.  Besides, there was also the added bonus of delaying the inevitable unpacking spree waiting for her at home.

 

“I just moved back to Silas about a week ago.  Actually, it’ll be a full week tomorrow.  I’m working as an Editor at the _Silas Press_ , which is honestly an _amazing_ opportunity because there’s a lot of in-depth reporting that can happen even though it’s a fairly small paper.  In fact, just this week, there was this -”

 

As Laura spoke, Carmilla watched her eyes light up in talking about her job at the newspaper, her body animated as she described some of the stories she’d been working on during her first week.  Carmilla felt entranced by the woman.  She was clearly passionate about her work, a quality Carmilla admired greatly in a person. 

 

Laura continued on for several minutes talking about her job at the paper, the ways Silas had changed since she’d lived here for University, and her hobbies – which included, to Carmilla’s amusement, a lot of Netflix marathons, running and yoga (which explains the incredible abs she’d peaked earlier that morning), various arts and crafts activities.  Carmilla’s focus drifted as she listened to Laura, her voice soothing and calming, until a familiar name stopped Carmilla in her tracks.

 

“…it’s only temporary, but I’m really thankful that they’ve let me stay with –”

 

“Wait,” Carmilla interrupted, “LaF as in LaFontaine?”

 

“Uh – yes,” Laura replied curiously, “They’re one of my best friends. LaF and I went to University together.  Their girlfriend, Perry, was my floor don and we all clicked instantly.  They’re letting me crash with them until I find a place of my own, and -”

  
Laura resumed her rambling explanation, complaining about the pile of boxes she’d have to spend the weekend unpacking, but Carmilla’s attention was now elsewhere.  She knew LaFontaine – they’d struck up a friendship, thanks to LaF’s persistence, quickly at The Lustig – and they were one of the few people whose company Carmilla could actually tolerate, even enjoy.  Their girlfriend, Perry, was a bit uptight, but Carmilla appreciated her tenacity and support of LaF.

 

“Carmilla?”

 

Carmilla’s focus returned to Laura, who was smirking at her.

 

“Cutie?” she playfully responded.

 

“Look who’s distracted now,” Laura teased, her lip curling up and sending a swarm of butterflies out of Carmilla’s stomach, taking her by surprise.  She didn’t say anything, still shaken by her body’s response to Laura.  She shifted slightly in her seat, her body growing more rigid.

 

“I asked you to tell me something about you, now,” Laura spoke quietly, looking alarmed at Carmilla’s sudden change in posture.

 

“But, cupcake,” Carmilla whispered as she leaned toward Laura, each word dripping with sarcasm, “if I do, I’ll lose my air of mystery, now won’t I?” As she finished speaking, she brought her coffee to her mouth to take one final sip, emptying the cup, her eyes challenging Laura and never breaking contact.

 

Laura was confused.  She enjoyed talking to Carmilla, she felt like she could be open with her despite the fact that she was a stranger, and yet when she’d tried to reciprocate and learn more about Carmilla the woman had shut her down.  Laura tried to understand, and as a reporter she knew it likely meant there were feelings or issues much larger than her that shut Carmilla down, but she still felt the sting of Carmilla’s words.  A small frown slipped across her face.

 

Carmilla could see the hurt in Laura’s eyes immediately, a small frown forming as a dimple creased her chin.  She hadn’t meant to cause Laura pain, only to defend herself from the woman’s line of questioning, but now that she had she’d likely do anything to fix it.  She began scrambling, wanting to somehow make it up to Laura despite her tendencies; her walls were high, but she knew she needed to throw Laura a rope.  She wanted to.

 

“Hey, Laura,” she murmured quietly, her empty hand darting forward to clasp onto Laura’s leg.  Laura froze, the jostling of her foot immediately stopping at the feeling of Carmilla touching her again.  Her eyes met Carmilla’s, and she noticed the silent apology in them.  “I actually have to get going. I have to work tonight and I’m hoping I can sleep for a few hours before then.”  She slid her phone from her pocket to check the time:  12:48 pm.  “But, if you were on your way too, maybe we could walk together?  And I can answer any questions that you have?”  Carmilla knew that she was pulling at straws, but she hoped that Laura would take one.  She promised herself she’d answer any question that Laura had if she accepted the offer.

 

Their eyes held a silent conversation of their own, Carmilla’s asking for forgiveness and Laura’s asking for an explanation.  Finally, Laura moved her hand on top of Carmilla’s, still resting on her leg.  “Fine,” she whispered, a toothy grin spreading across her face.  “Just let me use the bathroom first.”  She stood up, leaving Carmilla on the couch as she made her way to the bathroom nearby.

 

Carmilla exhaled loudly as Laura disappeared from sight, her body crumpling against the couch, her eyes tightly clenched.  Taking one long, deep breath, she opened her eyes and stood up, walking toward the empty bin near the doorway to deposit her cup and the small plate Laura had left behind as she waited for the woman to return.  She pulled out her phone and sent a brief message to LaF:

 

**Carmilla (12:50 pm):**   Tell me everything you know about Laura.

 

Laura looked at her reflection in the mirror, all too aware of the sweat still shining on her neck, the redness of her chest visible beneath her running tank.  She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face, running her wet hands through her hair to slick back the flyaway hairs that had been falling into her face.  With a final nod to herself, she opened the door and walked back into the coffee shop, spotting Carmilla by the door waiting for her, anxiously shuffling back and forth.  Laura felt the same tug in her stomach that had formed the night before.  She looked down.  _Shut up,_ she mumbled to her gut, as she walked toward the door.

 

Pushing her phone back into her jacket pocket, Carmilla looked up to find Laura a few steps away.  “Ready?” she called out, a broad smile spreading across her face.  Carmilla calmed at the sight of Laura smiling again, mirroring it with one of her own as she pushed open the door. 

 

“After you,” she gestured, holding the door open and allowing Laura to walk through, following closely behind her.

 

“What a gentlewoman!” Laura teased as she made her way through the door, catching the scarlet forming in Carmilla’s cheeks as she made her way past the woman.

\----------

The two walked toward Carmilla’s apartment, a ten-minute trip that was more or less in the direction Laura was heading.  She knew she’d need to run a few more miles to work out the tension and tug in her stomach before she’d be ready to spend the afternoon with Perry’s mothering, so she wouldn’t have minded even if it were in the opposite direction. 

 

A comfortable silence fell over them for the first few minutes of their walk through central Silas.  They strolled along the sidewalk taking in the shops around them, watching as students and couples made their way past them.  Their arms hung at their sides, their hands occasionally brushing, each time sending a fluttering through Laura’s stomach, her face flushing.

 

They continued their way through town.  As much as Laura enjoyed the peacefulness of the scenery and Carmilla’s proximity, she knew she wanted to ask her a few questions before they reached their final destination.  She figured she might as well just begin, starting small to help ease Carmilla.

 

“What’s your last name?” she asked abruptly, the question jarring the two of them from their quiet.

 

“Karnstein,” Carmilla replied effortlessly, a small smirk forming at the corner of her lip.

 

“Karnstein,” Laura murmured quietly to herself.  “What’s your favorite color, Carmilla Karnstein?”

 

Carmilla laughed, a small laugh that tugged her lips further into a smile.  “Black.”

 

“Oh my gosh, of _course_ it is,” Laura laughed loudly.

 

Carmilla stopped walking.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Laura turned to meet her eyes, raising an eyebrow to challenge Carmilla.  One of Carmilla’s eyebrows darted up in defense, her smirk returning and her eyes dark.  “Never mind,” Laura mumbled, resuming her walking.

 

“So, what’s your last name, cupcake?”  Carmilla questioned, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she took a few long strides to catch up to Laura.

 

Laura pointed a finger at Carmilla, “Uh uh!” she chided, “This walk is for learning about _you,_ not me.” 

 

Carmilla pulled her hands from her pockets and raised them in defense, “Fine, fine,” she choked out between laughs, “ _Cupcake_ it is then.”

 

Laura’s face scrunched in the adorable way Carmilla had grown used to; she’d seen the woman do it multiple times since they’d met the night before, and though she should care that she seemed to be annoying her, her face a clear indicator, she liked how playful she could be with Laura. 

 

“Hollis,” Laura mumbled under her breath, so quietly Carmilla’s ears strained to hear it.

 

“Laura Hollis,” she whispered, a smile spreading across her face as she nodded to herself.  It was a perfect name for the woman – strong, confident, playful, kind.

 

Laura’s stomach erupted with butterflies at hearing Carmilla speak her full name.  She was still surprised when Carmilla called her Laura, tending to choose a silly nickname most of the time instead, but for whatever reason the way Carmilla spoke her name – her full name – sent fireworks through her.  It curled off of her tongue like it was the secret she’d been searching for, the hidden ingredient finally revealed in a family recipe.  Laura stopped walking.

 

Carmilla turned to see that Laura had stopped walking, a curious expression on her face.

 

“You okay, Laura Hollis?” Carmilla teased.

 

“Yeah, yeah – sorry,” Laura spit out, shaking her head and beginning to walk again.  Carmilla waited for her to join her before striding along again.

 

They walked side by side for another fifteen minutes.  Laura learned that Carmilla had two siblings, Will and Mattie, with whom she was fairly close.  Distance had strained their relationship somewhat – Carmilla lived two hours from Will and three from Mattie – but they got together as often as their schedules allowed.  She learned that Carmilla didn’t only DJ at the Lustig, she actually owned the place. She’d bought it two years ago when she’d moved to Silas.  Hoping for a fresh start, from what exactly Laura still wasn’t sure, she threw herself into renovations and opened the bar within six months.  It took off immediately and was a bustling business, providing Carmilla with the flexibility to work on her own schedule.  She also played the guitar, volunteered with a few local organizations, and knew far too little about television shows – something Laura vowed to correct.

 

In time they resumed their comfortable silence.  As Laura’s hand brushed Carmilla’s again, she felt Carmilla pull her fingers into hers, loosely intertwining them.  She looked up to meet Carmilla’s eyes, a small smile on her lips as if to ask if it was okay.  Laura signaled her consent by wrapping her fingers tightly with Carmilla’s, pushing the woman’s smile further across her face. 

 

They walked hand in hand for another twenty minutes, meandering through the city, talking about nothing and everything.  Laura looked around her, realizing they were passing the same shops they’d passed a few minutes earlier, as if they were going in a circle. 

 

“Where exactly do you live,” Laura finally asked, curiously wondering how they’d managed to end up back where they’d begun.

 

“I live a few buildings back that way,” Carmilla motioned back toward where they’d just come from with her empty hand, a small shy smile playing across her face.  “I didn’t want to end our walk just yet. I’m, uh, I’m sorry if I kept you. We can head that way.”

 

Laura’s face flushed, the vulnerability in Carmilla’s voice clear.  She smiled and looked into Carmilla’s eyes, realizing immediately that she did in fact mean what she’d said – not that Laura doubted her at all.  “That’s fine,” she spoke softly, her hand squeezing Carmilla’s, “I’m enjoying spending time with you, too.”  They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure of how to proceed.

 

Carmilla broke their silence, looking down.  “We can make another loop and we’ll be there in a few minutes, is that okay?” 

 

Laura smiled and nodded, swinging their hands to and fro as they started walking again.  Two right turns later, they were standing outside of a small brick building.

 

“Here we are,” Carmilla gestured grandly toward the building in front of them, swinging her arm out and around.  Laura laughed as she looked up.  The building was three stories tall, and had two balconies on the side overlooking the rest of the street.  She thought that from the higher of the two you could probably see out over most of central Silas. 

 

“Well, I should walk you to your door,” Laura offered, hoping the disappointment she felt at leaving Carmilla was imperceptible.  “You know, to prove that I _too_ am a gentlewoman.”

 

Carmilla chuckled at Laura; she somehow got more adorable every time that she spoke.

  
“I guess that is usually how this part works,” Carmilla replied in a playfully smug tone.

 

They walked to Carmilla’s door, still hand in hand.  Laura could feel her palms growing slick with sweat.  She wanted to kiss Carmilla again – she had since the moment that she saw her walk into the coffee shop that morning – but she didn’t want to be too forward.  She hoped Carmilla felt the same way, their hands still entwined a likely validator, but she’d misread situations in the past and gotten her hopes up. 

 

They reached Carmilla’s door in no time.  Laura dropped her hand out of Carmilla’s, and Carmilla watched her begin to awkwardly shuffle, clearly lost in her own thoughts again, her hands now fidgeting together.  She wanted nothing more than to have Laura’s hand back in hers, or, better yet, wrap hers around her body, to feel her pressed up against her again, her hands running up and down Laura’s back, tugging at her hair.  Instead, she slid her hands into her pockets, pressing her cold key into her palm.

  
“Thank you for walking me to my door, cutie.  Your task is complete: I now dub you a true gentlewoman,” Carmilla teased, moving her boot to gently connect with the front of Laura’s sneaker.  Laura smiled.

 

“In that case, I guess this is the part where I say goodnight.  Or, I guess – good afternoon?”  She paused before continuing, much softer this time.  “I hope we can go for another walk again soon?”

 

Carmilla nodded.  She could feel her body pulling her toward Laura, begging to kiss her, hug her, anything to make contact again.  The tension hung in the air between them, neither closing the distance. 

 

“I think I’d like that very much.”

At hearing Carmilla’s words, Laura moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Carmilla’s cheek.  An electric pulse moved through Carmilla’s body at the contact as Laura pulled away just as quickly as they’d connected.

 

“Bye, Carm,” Laura whispered, moving back down the path to the street as Carmilla stood frozen on her stoop.  She moved a hand to her cheek, feeling the remnant warmth of Laura’s kiss.

 

“Bye Laura,” she replied, not raising her voice to even reach the woman now jogging down the street back toward the coffee shop they’d just come from.

 


	3. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla settle into their day after the morning spent together. But, little do they know, they'll be back together again quicker than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! I promised a chapter before the new year, so here it is. I've had the flu so this isn't exactly what I wanted to put out but I hope it'll hold you over. I'm excited to continue with this story and see what comes next for these two.

Carmilla closed her front door behind her, discarding her jacket and boots before gliding over to her couch.  She threw herself down onto it, quickly pulling out her phone to check the text messages she’d received on her walk with Laura.

**Mad Scientist (12:53 pm):** Laura Bush?  Laura Ingalls Wilder?  Laura Bassi?  going to need you to be a bit more specific here, oh brooding one.

**Mad Scientist (12:53 pm):** unless…

**Mad Scientist (12:54 pm):** UNLESS YOU MEAN LAURA HOLLIS???

**Mad Scientist (1:08 pm):** don’t leave me hanging, carmilla. what do you know about Laura Hollis???

 

Carmilla laughed despite her best effort, rolling her eyes as she typed a quick response to LaFontaine.

 

**Carmilla (2:14 pm):** I think I just asked you that question. 

**Carmilla (2:14 pm):** Yes, Hollis.

 

Carmilla turned the phone over and over in her hands, waiting for her friend to respond.  Almost immediately it began vibrating, LaF’s photo filling the display screen.  Carmilla swiped, bringing the phone to her ear.

 

“Spill.”

 

“CARMILLA!” LaF shouted through the phone, “What do you know about Laura?!”

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, her phone held a small distance from her face to avoid another assault to her ears by her friend.

 

“Again, genius, that’s _literally_ what I’ve asked you twice now.  We met and she said she’s living with you.  That’s it.  So, spill.”  Carmilla held her voice steady, hoping to hide the desperation she felt as she waited to learn more about Laura.

 

“Uhh, well, let’s see then,” LaF began, “We went to University together.  She’s a journalist, just moved back to work at _Silas,_ she’s living with me –“

 

Carmilla let out a loud huff, interrupting LaFontaine’s response.

 

“These are all things I _already_ know about her, tell me something I **_don’t_** know,” Carmilla spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Listen here, dark one, you’re sending off some mixed vibes,” LaF chided, a laugh threatening to break through in their voice.  “What exactly do you want to know?  And, might I add, since when are you interested in learning about _anyone_?”

 

“I’m not,” Carmilla responded dryly, “Only Laura.”  Her voice softened as she spoke Laura’s name, her mind drifting to the woman.  Carmilla ran her hand over her leg, remembering the warmth of Laura sprawled across her lap.  Her heart rate intensified.

 

“Wait a minute. WAIT a minute! What’s this?!” LaF mocked, breaking the silence that had descended upon them, “Does someone have a crush? And on Hollis?” they teased.

 

Carmilla hung up the phone.  She wanted to know more about Laura, but not at the expense of having to bargain with her ginger friend or lose her dignity in the process.  She tossed her phone aside and leaned back against the arm of the couch, closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to run through her hair.  From next to her she felt her phone go off again.

 

**Mad Scientist (2:27 pm):** L’s the best, seriously…and she’s single. sorry for teasing.

 

Carmilla smirked at her phone.

 

**Carmilla (2:28 pm):** I’m working tonight – stop by. And not a word of this gets to Laura or your ginger twin, or you can forget the free drinks you’ve grown used to.  Got it?

 

**Mad Scientist (2:29 pm):** see you later ;-P

 

Carmilla exhaled loudly, slouching further against the couch until she was lying down completely.  She moved one of the throw pillows behind her head, rolling onto her side in the hopes that she might be able to get a few hours’ sleep before preparing for work.  She closed her eyes, images of Laura immediately filling her mind, and allowed a small smile to creep across her face as she drifted toward unconsciousness.  In the final moments before the sleep washed over her fully, she couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to have Laura pressed against her.

 ----------

Laura hunched forward heaving for breath, one arm outstretched against the front door to hold herself steady.  With her other, she tugged the front of her shirt collar to her face to wipe away the layer of sweat that had formed during her run home.  She credited half to the six and a half miles she’d run, and the other to the recurring thoughts of Carmilla that continued to cloud her mind.

 

It was now quarter past three as Laura stood gasping for air.  She was used to the distance running by now, but had pushed harder than necessary in the hopes of outpacing the images of Carmilla, trying to put distance between herself and the lingering warmth of Carmilla’s cheek still tingling on her lips.  Instead, she’d only managed to work herself up further.

 

Without warning the door against which Laura was leaning opened inward, her body tumbling forward with it as she struggled to regain her balance.  Her searching arm connected with the next closest surface: LaFontaine.

 

“Woah there, L, easy does it.  Second time this morning! You alright?” LaF teased.

 

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Laura mumbled, her heart race speeding up at her tumble, “I’m okay. Just didn’t hear you coming.”

 

LaF continued to stare at Laura, the small woman attempting to regulate her breathing again, and let out a loud, throaty laugh.  Perry lent Laura her arm, rolling her eyes at LaFontaine but never losing her hold on Laura as she finally regained her balance completely.

 

“We’re going to head to the Farmer’s Market downtown for a while and then grab some dinner.  Would you like to join us?” Perry asked.  LaF continued to eye Laura curiously, a devilish grin poorly hidden on their face.

 

“Um, thanks,” Laura responded, her eyes never leaving LaF’s, “But I’m going to just try to unpack and get settled for a while.  I’m in for dinner though, if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure, Frosh,” LaF interrupted, “We’ll text you the address later – maybe someplace near campus, for old time’s sake?”

 

Laura nodded, still unnerved by LaF’s unusual behavior, though she’d grown to expect nothing less than unusual most of the time from her friend – it was one of the many reasons she loved them – and began to head inside.

 

“Oh, and Laura-” LaF called over their shoulder, “We’re going to the Lustig tonight for a quick drink again.  Carmilla’ll be there, so you’d better shower before dinner,” they scrunched their nose as they finished speaking, sniffing as if to imply they could smell Laura from there before busting into hysterics.

 

With that, LaF turned back around and continued on their way, their hand intertwining with Perry who raised an eyebrow in confusion.  They continued to laugh loudly, only managing to catch Laura’s jaw dropping in surprised confusion before turning around and walking further down the street with Perry.

 

_What the frilly hell?!_  

 

Laura was stunned.  _How does LaF know Carmilla and, more importantly, how do they know that_ I _do too?  And, most importantly, do I really smell?_ Laura regretted losing the opportunity to begin asking questions, but was relieved to know she’d at least have another chance later.

 

It was going to be a long afternoon.

 

Laura moved inside her home and toward the kitchen, trying to leave LaFontaine’s words behind.  She grabbed a grape soda from the refrigerator before climbing the stairs to her bedroom; this would be her first time alone in her new home and she reasoned that she ought to enjoy it even while she attempted to reckon with the chaos of her unpacked room.

 

She twisted the knob and pushed open her door, not yet budging from under the doorframe.  Opening her soda, she took a long sip as her eyes dragged over each surface of her bedroom.  There were clothes strewn across the floor from the night before, some in but most out of the black bags in which she’d transported them when moving; several boxes of her possessions were piled next to her bed, a cereal bowl and her favorite tardis mug left on top; her laptop was situated on her bed, and the remaining furniture in the room, including the side table and bookshelf gifted by LaF and Perry, were littered with journals, articles, and other work papers.

 

Laura sighed.  She wasn’t the messiest person, and certainly preferred order over chaos, but like any rational human being she wasn’t exactly excited about spending her first free afternoon unpacking and organizing.  Still, she was thankful to have a few unoccupied and unsupervised hours to finish the job without Perry’s assistance.  She loved her friend, but she could do without her help this time.

 

After a monotonous hour of hanging clothing and arranging books on her shelf, a soundtrack of Little Mix’s greatest hits brightening the mood, Laura’s mind drifted back toward Carmilla.  She was still curious to know how LaFontaine knew the woman, but distanced herself from that thought process as another overtook her mind.  There was something about her that Laura couldn’t understand but desperately wanted to.  Carmilla was smart – that much was clear – and driven, passionate about a number of topics and able to explain them all at an elementary level without sounding condescending.  She was guarded yet somehow also vulnerable, beautiful and stylish, and _sexy,_ and –

 

Laura felt her face warming as she lingered on Carmilla’s physical attributes: her dark hair twisting toward her chest, the clinging of her jeans to her thighs, the loose tank top framing her slender figure.  Laura flushed at the memory alone, her thoughts becoming more distracting as she fumbled for a third time to fit a hanger into the collar of the shirt in her hands.  She stopped, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before resuming.

 

An hour later, with only a few books left to be arranged on her shelf, Laura was satisfied with her progress.  The sun had nearly set, the lowest rays hovering just above the horizon shining through her window, and she had been mostly able to silence the intruding thoughts of Carmilla’s body pressed against her.  Content to be finished for the evening, Laura decided to take a shower before getting dressed to meet LaF and Perry for dinner.

 

Scalding hot water splashed across Laura’s bare chest as she entered the shower, reaching to adjust the temperature slightly as her skin reddened against the heat.  The stream fell over her face and brought a salty taste to her lips as her sweat mixed with the water, running down her body into the drain.

 

Wiping her eyes on her towel, Laura picked up her shampoo, depositing a small amount into her palm before placing the bottle back on the tub’s ledge and rubbing her hands together.  She moved them to her hair, scrubbing her scalp, her fingertips digging in to ease the tension.  Laura clenched her eyes closed as she felt the suds dripping down her forehead.  She leaned back, allowing the water to cascade over her hair and face. 

 

Taking her soap in hand, Laura repeated the same process: a small glob into her palm, her hands rubbing together before moving up and down her arms, across her chest and stomach leaving trails of bubbles behind.  As her warm soapy hands reached her hips, her stomach plummeted, a gasp of air clinging in her throat.  She moved her hand across the front of her lower stomach, her fingertips dancing along her hips, pinky trailing her inner thigh, as a small moan fell from her lips.  Laura slowly inched her fingers down her mound, teasing her skin as goosebumps emerged until she finally connected with her clit.  A low, throaty moan came out this time, much louder than anticipated, taking Laura by surprise.

 

At hearing herself, she became fairly embarrassed.  She hadn’t realized she’d been so turned on – no doubt a combination of the previous night’ and this morning’s run-ins with Carmilla (and the incessant thoughts of her since) – and her body was alight with desire.  On the other hand, she reasoned, she was home alone for the first time in months, having lived with roommates during the last year of her travel, and she hadn’t felt her body as desperate for sensation in as long.

 

Laura trailed her fingers over her clit again, rubbing small circles as her other hand came up to clasp her breast.  She threw her head back at her own touch as she begrudgingly pulled her fingers away to run over the full length of her slit, parting her folds to feel how wet she’d become.  Here senses were amplified as she listened to the sound of the water meeting the floor of the tub and splashing, the warm steam fogging the air around her like being encased in a cloud as her fingers continued their teasing. 

 

Very quickly she felt the low pull in her stomach again, her body’s beg for release.  She began circling her clit again, applying more pressure this time, and running her free hand over her stomach, her chest, her neck.  She pictured Carmilla, imagined her hands were caressing her instead of her own.  This visual did it.  Laura’s breathing became ragged, her body convulsed against her touch.  With a final dip of her fingers she fell over the edge, a deep moan and Carmilla’s name echoing off of the walls of the bathroom as she slowed her touch, riding out her orgasm but no longer searching for relief.

 

Laura leaned against the wall of the shower, the water spraying her as she steadied her breathing.  She ran one hand over her stomach again, shivering in sensitivity at the touch.  She smiled.  She felt calmer than she had since returning to Silas.  She shut off the water and wrapped herself in the towel hanging outside the curtain, moving carefully to her bedroom to finish getting ready for dinner with her friends.

 

A small light flashed on Laura’s phone, the telltale sign of a text message.  She lifted her phone, the notifications alerting her to 3 new messages:

 

**LaF (6:06 pm):** you cool with dinner at the lustig? meet us there at 7?

**LaF (6:06 pm):** btw – don’t know what’s going on with you and carmilla, but I know she asked about you this morning. i want details, frosh!!!

**LaF (6:36 pm):** just got here..table up top, you’ll see us. no rush.

 

Laura glanced at the time displayed at the top of her phone: 6:44 pm.  The Lustig was only a short walk from their home, but she’d still need to get a move on if she was going to make it there by 7.  She sent off a quick reply to LaF before walking toward her closet to dress. 

 

Knowing that she’d see Carmilla again after their lustful night at The Lustig and their morning spent together filled Laura’s stomach with butterflies.  The fact that she’d just climaxed thinking of her didn’t help with the butterflies either.  She didn’t want to make any assumptions about how this evening would go, knowing full well that her actions of the night before were an exception to the norm, but she wanted to also be prepared if they were to happen again – something she wouldn’t mind at all, if she were totally honest with herself.  She slipped on a pair of lacy navy underwear and a matching bra, tight blue jeans and a loose tank top, and a cardigan over top of that.  She reached into her drawer, pulling out a pair of Dr. Who socks that Danny had bought for her years earlier, and slid them on, followed by her Chuck Taylors.

 

After a few more minutes in the bathroom drying and combing her hair and applying a light layer of makeup, Laura was ready to go.  She grabbed her jacket off the hook and flew out the door, a spring in her step that she credited to her need to make it there on time, not at all because she might see Carmilla.

 ---------- 

LaF and Perry arrived at The Lustig and were greeted by an enthusiastic “Welcome, Hotties!” called out from Kirsch behind the bar and a small wave from Carmilla as she continued restocking glassware, her eyes connecting with LaFontaine’s long enough for an eyebrow to raise before she continued with the task at hand. 

 

“Brains hottie, mom hottie,” Kirsch muttered as he moved toward toward them, “you hanging down here or upstairs?”

 

“Hello, Kirsch,” Perry answered, “We’re going to eat. There’ll be three of us, so we’ll just head upstairs. Maybe you could bring us some waters in the meantime?”

 

“Coming right up!” he replied, hustling back behind the bar to get their drinks together.

 

Perry began to make her way upstairs, but LaF reached out and grabbed her hand.  “I’m going to just talk to Carmilla and say hi quickly, meet you upstairs?”  They smiled at Perry as they spoke.

 

“Of course!” Perry squeezed LaF’s hand, “Tell her I said hello.” She dropped their hand and continued her way up the stairs to a table, Kirsch following closely behind with their waters.

 

“Well, well, well” LaF teased as they leaned against the bar, looking toward Carmilla who eventually met their stare, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

 

“You going to explain your newfound interest in my friend, or should I ask Laura first?” LaF reached across the bar to physically poke Carmilla in the arm, a smirk rolling across her lips despite her annoyance.

 

“Nothing to explain – we met, I’m interested, you have information.  The end.” Carmilla focused her attention on the glass in her hand, drying it carefully with a cloth.

 

“Ah, ha!” LaF nearly shouted, “So you **are** interested! This is so exciting,” and they were genuinely excited.  Carmilla had been their friend for a few years now and in that time she’d never expressed an interest in anyone.  Sure, she had her fair share of hookups and one night stands, a few that lingered longer, but Carmilla never cared about them.  Hell, she hardly remembered their names.  LaFontaine knew it had to do with insecurities stemming from a past break up, something Carmilla had shared with them after a particularly rough night, so they never pushed the issue. 

 

And so, with all of that in mind, to see Carmilla visibly interested in Laura after she’d only been in town a week – and who knows how long ago they’d actually met – was like watching a kid riding a bike without training wheels.

 

“Look,” Carmilla sighed, “Don’t turn this into something it’s not.” Carmilla seemed deflated at LaFontaine’s reaction, perhaps aware of the line of thinking that had been passing through her friend’s mind.

 

“I’m not,” LaF assured as genuinely as they could, “It’s just – well, you might be an annoyance but you’re a good person, Carmilla. And Laura, well, L’s been there for me through everything.  Besides Per, she’s the best person I know and she deserves something good.  You two are special – to me and to the world – and you should give it a shot.”  Carmilla met LaF’s eyes as they spoke.  She could feel Laura’s warmth in just their description of her.  She imagined Laura’s smile, beaming from her eyes as much as her lips, and hoped she’d have the chance to see that smile again.

 

LaF sat up taller, pushing their shoulders back as they moved to stand up.  “Besides,” they spoke as they leaned into the bar, “she’ll be here for dinner.”  Carmilla’s jaw dropped, a wrinkle forming in her brow at the realization that LaFontaine was meeting her here. 

 

“You can thank me later!” they called over their shoulder as they began ascending the stairs to meet Perry.

 

Carmilla furrowed her brow but, as LaF disappeared, smiled.  Laura was coming.

\----------

Carmilla’s heart dropped to her stomach each and every time the door to The Lustig opened.  It was early for a Saturday night but she recognized the familiar faces trickling in for dinner.  Kirsch ushered each group upstairs, no doubt trying to impress Carmilla before he took over the club for his monthly Zeta House Party night.  It was apparently a throwback to University and it had taken Carmilla a year before she agreed to host it at her bar, but she couldn’t honestly complain; it brought in a large crowd, Kirsch was a decent DJ and emcee, he concocted a signature cocktail that took no effort to serve and, because guests paid an entry fee that covered their drinks, Carmilla got to actually relax for once. 

 

It was a few minutes after seven o’clock when the door flew open.  Carmilla looked up to see the very same face that had filled her mind for nearly twenty-four full hours: _Laura._   Carmilla’s heart jumped from her stomach to her throat, her breath catching as she looked at Laura, waiting and hoping to get her attention.  Laura’s eyes searched the room before landing on the bar and Carmilla.  Carmilla noticed the scarlet glow beginning in Laura’s cheeks as she offered a shy smile and a small wave. 

 

Carmilla returned her smile, nodding toward her before grabbing a glass down from the shelf over her head.  She glanced up again, trying to seem casual, to see Laura walking toward her.

 

“Hey Carm, uh, Carmilla,” Laura corrected.  “Long time no see,” she teased, leaning toward the bar to carefully set herself onto the stool.  Carmilla met Laura’s stare and she forgot how to speak.  She cleared her throat, her signature smirk returning to her lips.

 

“Hi, cupcake,” she breathed, “Your ginger friends are upstairs.  You want a drink before you head their way?”

 

“Oh! Right,” Laura jumped from her seat, apparently having forgotten about her friends, “Um, thanks, Carm. Carmilla. Shit, sorry,” she laughed, the sound gripping Carmilla’s heart and knocking the wind from her lungs. “No, no that’s okay. I’ll just come back down if we need some.” With that, Laura turned abruptly and began making her way up the stairs next to her.

 

Carmilla exhaled slowly.  What was it about this woman that left her a puddle on the floor?  She shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts as she moved to help set up the DJ booth for Kirsch.

 ---------- 

Laura glanced back toward Carmilla as she reached the top of the staircase, watching the woman shaking her head as she stepped out from behind the bar.  She smiled, happier than she expected to be back in her presence after only a few hours apart.  She flushed as she felt her stomach flutter at the sight, assuring herself it was because she’d orgasmed no more than a half hour earlier thinking of the woman.  Nothing more, surely.

 

Turning her attention to the lofted dining space around her, she quickly spotted her friends deep in conversation, LaFontaine gesturing wildly as they explained something to Perry, who, in her own right, had a grin spread across her face.

 

“Hi guys,” Laura called cheerfully as she made her way toward her friends, dropping into the open seat to join them. “Sorry I’m a few minutes late,” she smiled, knowing her friends expected nothing less from her.

 

“Hi sweetie, how did the unpacking go?” Perry asked with a smile.

 

“Good, almost done, thankfully. Everything feels so much more like home now.”  And if she were honest, it did.  Despite missing the newness of the traveling she’d done over the last few years, she was excited for this new adventure, one that involved settling back into the comfort of the first place that had felt like home since her mom died.

 

Their food arrived shortly after Laura had, and the onversation flowed naturally with her friends as they ate.  Laura allowed herself to push thoughts of Carmilla out of her mind as she enjoyed herself, only stealing occasional glances toward the downstairs as a crowd began growing.

 ---------- 

“Carm-sexy! We’re set!” Kirsch yelled from the DJ booth toward the bar as he pushed his way through the growing crowd toward her.

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes.  “Great, Wilson,” she mocked, smirking at the look on Kirsch’s face, “Have a ball. I’m going to go check on everything upstairs.”

 

“You mean go say hi to little hottie,” Kirsch winked as he finished his statement.  Carmilla spun around to face him, unnerving him as he threw his hands up in defense, “Just kidding! Just kidding, angry hottie, all good!” He laughed as Carmilla moved past him, “But she _is_ cute and based on what I saw last night she _is_ totally into you, so, if that _were_ where you were heading –” Kirsch smiled as Carmilla threw the rag in her hand under the bar and moved toward the staircase.  She was just doing her job, she reasoned, just making sure everyone upstairs was alright. 

 

It didn’t take long for Carmilla to spot Laura and the ginger twins.  They were in a booth toward the back of the loft.  Laura looked beautiful, her honey brown hair catching the light above her.  Carmilla watched her, smiling shyly as she observed Laura with her friends.  LaFontaine was right, Carmilla decided, Laura was good.  She frowned slightly.  Maybe _too_ good for her.

 

As Carmilla refocused her attention, letting the last thought trail to the back of her mind, she realized Laura was now staring right back at her.  A small smile splayed across her face as she tucked a hair behind her ear, turning her attention back to Perry who was saying something to her.

 

Carmilla exhaled and walked over to their table.

 

“Carmilla!” Perry clasped her hands together as she said hello, “How are you?”

 

“Uh, hey Perry.  Good.” Carmilla spoke slowly, trying desperately to not look at Laura.  “Really good.  How’s dinner?” Carmilla asked, finally looking toward the table.  The three had an array of food spread across the table – milkshakes, French fries, wings, slider burgers, and a very full veggie tray she knew Perry had ordered.

 

“Amazing!” Laura spoke finally, Carmilla pulling her attention toward the woman.  She smirked, proud of the knowledge that Laura had enjoyed the food.

 

“Oh dear,” Perry mumbled, “how rude of us, LaFontaine.  Carmilla, this is our friend Laura. She’s going to be staying with us until she finds a place of her own now that she’s back in Silas.  Laura, this is Carmilla, she owns the Lustig. She’s responsible for the very delicious food we’re ingesting _and_ she –”

 

“Don’t worry, Per, they’ve met,” LaFontaine interrupted, smirking as they did so.

 

Carmilla and Laura flushed equally, Laura dropping her eyes to the plate of fries in front of her.

 

“Oh! That’s great!” Perry clasped her hands together again.

 

“Yeah, so, I should, uh –” Carmilla gestured behind her toward the staircase.  “It’s Zeta night and you know how Kirsch gets.”  LaF and Perry laughed, the smirk growing on Carmilla’s own face. “It was very nice to meet you, Laura,” Carmilla teased, shooting a quick wink toward Laura before turning around and heading back downstairs, not bothering to turn back around for a reaction.  _There you go, Karnstein._

 ----------

Laura’s eyes followed Carmilla as she glided across the loft and down the stairs back to the bar below.  She sighed, moving her attention back to LaFontaine and Perry who were both now staring at her curiously, a hint of something more in LaF’s eyes.

 

“Alright, L, what’s going on there?” LaF asked finally, their eyebrows wagging as they spoke.

 

“Wha – What?” Laura responded, trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

 

“Oh, come on, Frosh, don’t kid yourself.  There’s _something_ happening there and what I want to know is what you’re going to do about it,” LaF teased.

 

“Sweetie, be nice,” Perry laid her hand over LaFontaine’s arm, “But,” she added, turning her attention to Laura, “they’re right, Laura.”

 

Laura huffed, crossing her arms over the table and dropping her head onto them, “I don’t knoooow,” she finally spoke.

 

“Well, start from the top,” LaF offered.

 

Laura explained to her friends the entire situation, from their first encounter at the bar to the kiss she planted on Carmilla’s cheek that morning.  When she finished, she dropped her head into her hands again. “And now I have no idea what to do or say because I feel like an idiot and she’s _so hot_ and I’m a spaz and, well, ugh,” she cringed as she let the details she’d just shared wash over her.

 

“Sweetie, it’s not that bad,” Perry explained, “You just need to decide what you want to do next.”

 

“What do you mean?” Laura questioned, her brow wrinkling.

 

“I think Per’s right, L. Carmilla is _clearly_ interested in still getting to know you, trust me,” they spoke, not wanting to disclose Carmilla’s texts but wanting to help their friend, “And she’s a good person – a _really_ good person.  She’s got a tough shell but she means well.  If you want to get to know her, as her friend or something more, just give it a shot. Ask her out or something, even as friends.”

 

Laura relaxed, the tensions leaving her shoulders as she sat back up.  She was so incredibly grateful for her friends.

 

“Thanks, guys,” she smiled, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Well, good thing you never need to find out,” LaF teased, poking Laura across the table.  She smiled, knowing she’d do exactly the same for her friends if they ever needed it.

 

“Alright, I think I need a drink,” Laura laughed, finally calm.  “Do you want anything?”

 

“Shots!” LaF shouted!  They grabbed Laura and began dragging her down the stairs.  Perry watched them go, locking eyes with Laura and simply shrugging her shoulders.  She got up from the table and followed behind them, chuckling softly as she went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming at you soon!


	4. The Right Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are still with me here. Happy New Year. 
> 
> Camilla and Laura are back at it, but they've finally got their shit figured out. Mostly.

Several rounds of shots later, Laura was feeling on top of the world.  Her mind was foggy, a combination of the alcohol and her proximity to Carmilla, and she was brimming with excitement.  When she and her friends had gone down to the bar after dinner, she was surprised to see Carmilla seated in the corner, a drink already in her hand as she spoke with a group of guys in matching red jerseys serving drinks to the growing crowd.  Noticing the confusion on her face, LaF had explained to Laura that it was the bar’s monthly Zeta Night – hosted by Kirsch and his fraternity brothers, current and alumni.  LaF only egged the two of them on from there, encouraging Carmilla to take shots with the group and spend the night with them.  Laura didn’t miss the wink they sent to Carmilla either as the woman seemed to begrudgingly agree before grabbing some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila from behind the bar.

 

Zeta Night was more like a house party than a night at a bar, an atmosphere Kirsch perfectly crafted each month.  Despite playing it off as nothing, Carmilla knew how much effort he put into his song lists, themes, and the musings he infamously shared after specific songs, reminiscing with the crowd on Zeta history and memorable moments.  Typically, Carmilla spent the night tucked away in her office or offering a hand behind the bar, subtly supervising the lackwits Kirsch had dispensing drinks, but she reasoned that she could just as responsibly supervise from a seat at the bar with Laura and her friends as well, trusting Kirsch to take charge expertly.  She would never admit it to him, but the puppy dog was talented and she was proud of how well he could hold his own.

 

As the night carried on, the two women naturally gravitated toward each other with every shot they took.  Within a few hours’ time Laura was standing between Carmilla’s legs, the woman still seated on the stool at the bar, her body turned to face outward.  It seemed they hardly noticed they were standing so close, the two equally engaged in conversation with the group and others around them.  Still, quickly thereafter, whether they noticed it or not, they were simply in constant contact – Carmilla’s hand brushing Laura’s thigh, Laura’s back pressing against Carmilla, her hands playing with the bottom of Carmilla’s curls. 

 

After a full half hour of watching their fingers absentmindedly tangle with each other, soft smiles exchanged between them, LaF tugged on Laura’s arm and yanked her toward the dance floor, yelling “Bathroom!” behind their shoulder to Perry and Carmilla who looked on in confusion.

 

Laura turned to glance back at Carmilla, mouthing a “Sorry!” to her as she watched Perry begin a new conversation with the woman.  Although she could see Carmilla responding, their eyes stayed locked until eventually Laura lost sight of her behind the crowd of bodies into which she’d now been pulled.

 

“Alright, L, you two are seriously fucking adorable and I need to know that you’re not as oblivious as you usually are,” LaF finally spit out, rushing the slightly slurred words together as soon as they reached the bathroom.

 

“What?” Laura questioned, her brow furrowing as she tried to make sense of her friend’s statement.

 

“Carmilla,” they huffed back, “You two are inseparable tonight. Have you figured out what you’re going to do about it? And, more importantly, what can I do to help?” As they finished speaking they wagged their eyebrows suggestively, poking Laura playfully in the ribs.

 

“Ah!” she feigned injury, laughing at her friend who was still raising and lowering their eyebrows.  “I don’t know,” she finally admitted, “Ugh, I feel like my body has a mind of its own right now.  But I like her, Laf, it’s weird. I hardly know anything about her and yet I’m getting all these stupid butterflies.  It’s like, before Danny and I started dating and we were just recklessly flirting, it’s that same sort of feeling. Except it’s different – better somehow even though it’s so new – and the butterflies are on steroids and they’re attacking me from the inside out every single time she looks at me, or smirks at me, or touches me –”

 

“Alright, crushes-on-barkeep,” LaF teasingly interjected, interrupting Laura’s rambling, “I think Perry and I are going to head home soon.  If you want to come with us, you better find a way to at least get Carmilla’s number.  If you want to stay, I’ll make sure she’s in charge of getting you home safely.  Your call.  What’ll it be?”

 

Laura pretended to consider her options carefully, knowing full well which she’d choose.  She animatedly brought her hand up to rub her chin, a toothy grin breaking out across her face as her eyes met LaF’s.

 

“Yes!” LaF cheered.  “I’ll let Perry know what’s happening so that she doesn’t interfere, and take care of the rest.” 

 

The two began to make their way out of the bathroom, neither having actually used it.  Laura’s heart fluttered in her chest at the realization that she’d get another night with Carmilla, just the two of them.  She took a deep breath, hoping to muster some natural courage.

 

“And, L?” LaF stopped, Laura nearly bumping into them in the process, “You’re amazing. Carmilla will know it soon enough if she doesn’t already.  Just enjoy tonight.”  With that, they pulled open the door and strode across the dance floor back toward the bar.

 

Laura smiled genuinely.  Her friend knew her better than anyone else, and their words were exactly the pep talk she needed.  _Time to girl the hell up, Hollis._   She quickly sped up to catch up to LaFontaine, wrapping her arm around them as they continued toward the bar.

 

Carmilla and Perry were laughing when the two finally reached them.  Laura was surprised by the sight; she couldn’t imagine what they had been talking about for so long, but she was quickly distracted by the swelling in her chest as Carmilla’s gaze finally landed on her.  She smiled, _holy shit could this woman smile,_ and Laura’s chest tightened further as Carmilla subtly moved her hands to her thighs, patting them as if to call Laura toward her.

 

As Laura stepped between Carmilla’s legs once again, the woman wrapped her arms around her waist, tugging her closer and nuzzling into the back of her neck.

 

“I missed you,” she purred into Laura’s ear, inhaling the smell of her coconut and vanilla shampoo.  Under any other circumstance Carmilla would never stoop to say she missed someone – never mind someone she’d only met 24 hours earlier and who’d only been gone for ten minutes at most – and she rolled her eyes at herself as the words slipped out.  Yet, miraculously, she felt their truth even as she spoke them.  She allowed herself the vulnerability that seemed to accompany conversation with Laura, crediting it equally to the tequila shots floating in her stomach.  Still, she moved Laura’s hair to the side and pressed a warm lingering kiss to her neck.  _There you go, Karnstein._

Laura hummed at the sensation of Carmilla’s breath against her ear, the hum turning closer to a moan as she felt her lips touch her neck.  Her face flushed as she lost herself in the sensation, pulled back to reality by the sound of LaFontaine clearing their throat.  At the realization of where they were she knew she turned an even darker shade of scarlet

 

“Uhhh, we’re going to head out,” LaF muttered, their own face tinged pink, “You want to hang out longer, Frosh, just stick with Carmilla.  Can you get her home?”  LaF directed their attention to Carmilla, looking just past Laura to the woman nestled behind her.  Laura dislodged herself enough to turn to face Carmilla, still wrapped firmly in her arms.

 

“I’m happy to walk you home if you want to stay, cutie.”  Carmilla’s eyes were now locked on hers, and Laura thought she could see the hint of hope in them.  She opened her mouth to answer but the words failed to come out; she was lost in Carmilla’s eyes, feeling herself pulled toward the woman, hopelessly unable to speak.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  The inflection in LaF’s voice almost embarrassed Laura; they were thankful their friend could respond for them, but wanted to at least be able to do the same.  She also figured Perry was thrown by the conversation, not having been a part of their earlier bathroom huddle.  She mustered the will power to look back to her friends before speaking.

 

“Yeah, you guys go ahead.  So long as you don’t mind, Carm?”  Laura looked back to the woman, a small grin stretching her lips.

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

“Well,” LaFontaine interrupted, “Before you two end up in another staring contest, we’ll just be on our way.”  With that, they wrapped an arm around Perry’s waist and began to turn toward the door.  Perry offered a small wave and a high-pitched “Bye, you two!” before following LaF across the bar.  And with that, the two were alone.

 

Laura twisted her body to face Carmilla, noticing once again how close the two had become.  Their bodies were pressed together, Laura’s stomach resting against Carmilla’s center as the woman’s thighs gently rested on Laura’s sides.

 

“Soooo,” Laura breathed.

 

“You’re a big fan of that word, huh, buttercup?” Carmilla teased, her hands running up and down Laura’s sides.

 

“Sorry,” Laura mumbled, tucking a hair behind her ear, “I’m just – you’re, well, you know.  And being around you, it kind of makes me feel like I’m floating, or maybe sinking.  Plus, I did have all those shots and they’re probably sloshing around in my stomach, which would explain this constant fluttering feeling I get when –”

 

Carmilla hesitantly leaned forward as Laura continued her rambling until the proximity of their lips was enough to stop her in the middle of her sentence.

 

“And here I thought I’d have to kiss you to get you to stop,” Carmilla smirked.  Laura felt the warmth of her breath hitting her lips.

 

“I, uh, I wouldn’t stop you,” Laura whimpered 

 

And there it was.

 

Carmilla closed the space between them, their lips finally meeting again.  It had only been a night since their first kiss and yet Carmilla was flooded with relief to feel them against hers again.  She acknowledged that this was probably a problem she would have to address at some point, but for now she was content to be swept up in Laura.  Laura’s hands tugged her closer as they pressed into her back, her lips ghosting across her own, goosebumps forming on the nape of her lower back as Carmilla’s fingertips grazed over it, the taste of tequila and _Laura_ filling her sense _._

 

Time felt suspended as Laura deepened their kiss.  She leaned back to take a breath but Carmilla’s lips chased after hers, taking the opportunity to bite her bottom lip gently, eliciting a whimper from the woman’s mouth that was quickly cut off by another kiss. 

 

“Wow,” Laura finally pulled away, gasping for air as their foreheads stay pressed together. 

 

“Wow, yourself,” Carmilla playfully mocked.

 

“No, seriously, Carm, you’re an amazing kisser.”  Carmilla leaned back and smirked at Laura.  Laura bit her lip in response, the sight causing the woman’s stomach to drop as she surged forward to connect their lips again.

 

Their kissing quickly became more heated.  Carmilla’s fingers continued to tease Laura’s hips.  She drug her fingertip back and forth over the front of her stomach, feeling Laura’s body warming under her touch. 

 

Laura removed her mouth from Carmilla’s and brought her lips to her earlobe, sucking and biting gently and drawing a quiet moan from the woman.  “Carm,” she breathed, “if you don’t stop doing that I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep things PG-13.”  Carmilla laughed against Laura’s shoulder, the feeling sending shivers down Laura’s spine.  Her fingers continued their slow but deliberate back and forth across Laura’s lower stomach, now tucked under the hem of her shirt.  Carmilla’s eyes darkened as she moved back so that she can see Laura, her pupils just as blown.

 

Quickly she slid her fingers under the waistband of her jeans and tugged her closer so that she was firmly pressed against Carmilla.  Her thumbs traveled slowly down the front of Laura’s jeans until they simultaneously came in contact with Laura’s center.  Carmilla pressed firmly and began rubbing small circles over her jeans, Laura now bent over her, her breath coming in spurts against Carmilla’s neck.

 

“There’s no way I’m stopping unless you want me to,” Carmilla growled, sending a chill up Laura’s spine.  She slowed her touch, not removing her hands but no longer pressing them against Laura.  She brought her face closer to her ear, “Do you trust me?”  Against her she felt Laura nodding rapidly. 

 

Carmilla stood up, abruptly grabbing Laura by the hand and dragging her toward the exit.  Laura chuckled, remembering how LaF had done the very same thing to her only an hour earlier and made a mental note to thank them tomorrow.  Carmilla turned before she reached the exit and Laura noticed the small hallway to the right down which Carmilla was leading her.  The music grew softer as they continued down the hallway until they came to a door which Carmilla quickly unlocked.  She moved aside to let Laura pass through.

 

The door hadn’t even close behind her when Carmilla felt Laura pushing her up against it, their lips connecting once again.  Her thigh came into contact with Carmilla’s center and she couldn’t hold back the moan ripping through her throat.

 

“Fuck, Carm,” Laura mumbled against her lips.

 

“Lau-Laura,” Carmilla broke their kiss.  Her body was desperate for Laura, but she pulled back enough to look into Laura’s eyes.  They were still darker than natural, desire and lust mixed with a warmth that made Carmilla’s chest ache.  A small smile etched Laura’s face, but it was laced with concern.

 

“You okay?” she asked hesitantly.  Carmilla was taken aback by how genuinely Laura seemed to care.  She’s moved further back so that they were no longer pressed against her, her hands remaining clutched onto Carmilla’s arms, her thumbs calmly rubbing.

 

“Yeah, um, I guess I just realized that this is actually happening,” Carmilla finally uttered.  Her face darkened in embarrassment as she averted her gaze to their feet.  Laura moved her hand from Carmilla’s arm and gently pulled her chin up so that their eyes could meet again.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, leaning forward to press a much softer kiss to Carmilla’s lips.  “I’m actually kind of glad that you slowed us down,” she confessed, a small laugh breaking through before she continued, “It’s really not like me to just lose control like that.  It’s like there’s something about you.”  Her eyes slid across Carmilla’s face, taking in the flush in her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest, the slight furrow in her brow.

 

“It’s really not like me to stop it,” Carmilla acceded, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.  “I just – ”  She stopped herself.  Laura felt the vulnerability radiating off of the woman standing before her.  “Ugh,” she grunted, her hands coming to her face as she ran them through her hair.

 

“Carm,” Laura moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head against the woman’s shoulder, “You don’t have to explain.  I’m content with just this.”

 

Carmilla exhaled; it was practically a sigh, and she couldn’t believe that she just stopped the very thing she’d been thinking about since she first saw Laura leaning against the bar.

 

“It’s not that.  Trust me, I really want this to happen,” she whined, “Reeeeeally, really, really want this to happen.” As she spoke she pressed hot kisses to Laura’s neck between each word.  “It’s just – alright, promise not to laugh?” 

 

Laura finally met Carmilla’s gaze.  She wanted to tease her, but she could see that this was important to the woman so she offered a small nod instead.

 

“It’s just that, I think I’d really like to take you out on a date first. I’ve, uh, never really done the whole dating thing but, I don’t know, there’s something that doesn’t sit right with me when I think that the first time we could be together is a rushed one night stand in my office.”  Carmilla’s hands came up to her hair again, and she fidgeted with the collar of her shirt.

 

Laura’s cheeks hurt as her face was pulled into the biggest grin she could muster.  “Carmilla Karnstein,” she proclaimed, “You are a total softie.”

 

Carmilla’s brow furrowed and she mocked incredulousness.  “Am not!” she retorted.

 

“Mmm, you are,” Laura reminded as she pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, “And you’re the softie who’s taking me on a date.”

 

Carmilla let the words swirl around her, a beaming smile threatening to break free at any moment.  _She’s taking Laura on a date._   She agreed.

 

“And then,” Laura’s voice was deeper now, her lips pressed to Carmilla’s ear, “you’re going to finish what you started, because I’m not sure how much longer my body can hold out.”  She ran her hands along Carmilla’s sides, curling them under the hem so that she could feel her warm stomach, her skin prickling under her touch.

  
They remained like that for some time, pressed against the door in each other’s arms, until small yawn slipped through Laura’s lips and Carmilla remembered her agreement.

 

“Can I walk you home, cutie?” she tempted, tentatively offering Laura her hand. 

 

“You’d better!” Laura teased her, accepting her hand instantly and stepping back so that they could open the door to leave Carmilla’s office.

 

The two walked hand in hand back to Laura’s home, Carmilla leading the way as she helped to steady Laura on her feet.  The tiny woman had seemed to be alright for a while, but the alcohol in her system had clearly not quite disappeared yet.  Laura swung their hands back and forth like a child, but Carmilla didn’t protest in the slightest – she was holding Laura’s hand and there was nothing that could make that anything less than perfect.

 

It wasn’t long before they were standing together on Laura’s front stoop.  Laura felt suddenly shy as a bashful smile filtered across her face. 

 

“Thank you, Carm,” she started, “for, uh, for everything.”  Carmilla thought she might melt standing under Laura’s beautiful grin.  Instead, she simply nodded, afraid her words may ruin the moment.  She leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss the Laura’s cheek, brushing the corner of her lips.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” she echoed, dropping Laura’s hand and moving down the path to begin her journey back to The Lustig.

 

“Wait, Carm!”  She heard the woman calling from her doorway, much louder than necessary as she rushed down the path toward her, “I forgot to give you my number!”  _Duh._

Carmilla removed her phone from her pocket, handing it to Laura who began quickly adding herself as a contact.

 

“I’m going to text myself so that I have your number,” she explained before handing her phone back to Carmilla.

 

“Okay, now you can go,” she smirked, leaning in to plant a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.  At the last second, though, she moved and pressed her lips firmly against Carmilla’s.  Carmilla hummed at the feeling, opening her own mouth to feel more of Laura until the woman finally pulled back.

 

“Goodnight, Carm,” she squealed as she turned and made her way back to her door and inside the house, flicking on a light inside.

 

“Goodnight, Laura,” Carmilla whispered, once again left in the shadow of the woman who was very quickly finagling her way into her heart.  She knew in that moment that this crush would destroy her, and yet she let go of the last bit of resolve to stop it. 

 

When Carmilla reached The Lustig, she helped Kirsch finish cleaning up, unplugging the equipment and storing it away for the night.  It wasn’t until much later that she checked her phone to see that she had a missed text from Laura, her cheeks dimpling as the smile spread across her lips.

 

 **Laura Hollis (12:54 am):**   Can’t wait for our date.  Get home safe, Carm.  Goodnight. <3

 

Carmilla quickly changed the name in her phone before sending a reply of her own.

 

 **Carmilla (2:03 am):**   Call you tomorrow to make plans. Goodnight, cupcake.

 

Distracted by the message, Carmilla didn’t hear Kirsch come up behind her until she felt his arm fall across her shoulders.

 

“You’ve got it bad, Carm-sexy,” he boomed, lovingly squeezing her shoulders to make his point.

 

“You have no idea,” Carmilla groaned, returning the phone to her pocket before making her way out of the bar for the night.

 

 _You’re killing me, Hollis,_ she thought, knowing full well she had no intention of changing it any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're finally getting somewhere with this story, my friends. Drop me a comment if you're still reading!


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura finally go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! We're at Chapter 5 already. I hope that you enjoy this and continue to stick with the story. Your comments and kudos make my day - thank you, thank you, thank you!!

“You guys! Look! I had no idea they’d already be in here, check it out!”  Laura hollered as she barreled down the stairs.  She’d picked up the _Silas Press_ on the doorstep after the first official “Sunday morning family yoga session” in her new home, the bundled paper now flailing in her grip.  

 

Family yoga on Sundays had always been their tradition in University.  Laura led the sessions, as the most agile and flexible of the group. Perry tried to mirror Laura’s movements precisely, stopping her to ask questions as they went about how to bend her leg further or arch her back more.  LaF mostly re-named their poses (the “Ow-fuck-where’s-my-leg-supposed-to-end-up?” was Laura’s favorite, even though Perry had technically named it when the string of words fell from her lips as she attempted her first Gomukhasana) and slipped in some perfectly-timed fart noises.  Four years later, not a thing had changed.

 

Laura splayed the newspaper on the table in front of her, hurriedly flipping through the pages as she took in the final product of the designs she and Danny had finalized only a few days earlier and excitedly pointing out each of the articles she’d wrote.

 

“Congratulations, sweetie!”  Perry smiled warmly, clasping Laura’s shoulder, though it did nothing to slow her down as her eyes grew wider, turning from one page to the next, wildly scanning each.

 

“Lemme see that,” LaF joked as they yanked the newspaper off of the table and out of Laura’s hands.  They flipped through it purposefully, their eyes finally lighting up when they found what they’d been searching for.

 

“Ah-ha!” they boomed, and began reading the brief biography that accompanied a small photo of Laura printed near the back of the paper.

 

“Introducing Laura Hollis.  The _Silas Press_ is thrilled to welcome Laura Hollis, Editor, to our team.  After graduating from Silas University, receiving her BA in Journalism in 2010 and her MA in Political Journalism in 2012, Laura began traveling domestically and internationally, working on a grassroots level and in collaboration with political regimes to promote the voices of the peopel during changes in government administrations.  She has lived in over twelve countries in her four years away, and holds an honorary doctorate from the University of Styria, a commendation for her exceptional reporting during the turbulent transfer of power in the country following their 2016 election.  When she isn’t reporting, Laura enjoys reading, watching documentaries, and staying active.  Welcome, Laura.”

 

LaF’s mouth hung open as soon as they finished speaking.

 

“Frosh!  This is amazing!  You never even told us about the honorary degree thing, Dr. Hollis!”

 

Laura chuckled, feeling Perry’s arms wrap tightly around her, accompanied by a small squeal she’d only heard twice before: once when she’d finally admitted to Laura that she had feelings for LaFontaine during University, and the second time when Laura had agreed to move in with them.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Laura giggled, “I can’t believe this is really official now!  But, _LaFontaine_ ,” she enunciated her friend’s name, “it’s only technically an honorary degree, so if you ever call me Dr. Hollis again I’m going to hide all your test tubes and you’re going to have to use plastic cups again like that one time when –”

 

“Alright, Doc,” LaF teased, interrupting Laura’s rambling threat with a sly smile as Laura let out a laugh of her own.

 

“Laura, we actually got you a little something, figuring today might be the big first day,” Perry beamed. “Come on, LaFontaine,” she hinted.

 

LaF followed Perry out of the kitchen toward their bedroom around the corner, leaving Laura looking curiously onward.  In no time they returned, carrying a large gift (wrapped in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle giftwrap) between them.

 

“I picked out the paper!” LaF proudly declared as they passed the gift to Laura.

 

“You guys really didn’t have to do anything,” Laura pointed out, “I’m lucky you’re letting me live here, you don’t have to get me anything!”

 

“Sweetie, we wanted to,” Perry mused politely, “Go ahead and open it.”

 

Laura gently tore the paper away, ripping at the seam to uncover her gift.  She gasped, taken aback by the thoughtfulness of her friends.  She finished removing all of the paper and stared down at the large frame in her hands, today’s newspaper already inside proudly displaying her biography and photo in the center.  Through her blurring eyes she could see how the two had overlapped and layered the rest of the pages of the paper beneath it so that all of Laura’s stories were visible, the bolded “ **By: Laura Hollis** ” always clear.

  
Laura traced her fingers over the frame.  “How did you?” Her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill over the edge at any moment.

 

“Oh, honey,” Perry pulled Laura in for another hug as a tear gently streamed down her cheek. “I had LaF run out for it first thing this morning before you woke up. We wanted to surprise you.  Sure, you’ve been a journalist for four years now, but now you’re one in Silas.  That’s pretty special!”

 

“I love you guys,” Laura mumbled, turning herself toward Perry and embracing her fully.  LaF opened their arms wide and tugged Perry and Laura toward them, the three giggling as they smushed themselves further into their group hug.

 

“And we love you,” Perry and LaF replied in sync. 

 ---------- 

Carmilla toyed with the napkin in her hand, sliding the corner between her index finger and thumb as she rolled it back and forth, small shreds of the napkin already piling on her thigh.  She sighed, her eyes boring into the cell phone sitting on the table in front of her.  With her free hand she pressed the home button again: 11:41 am.  The stark white numeric text contrasting with the dark galaxy of her lock screen seemed to glare back at her.  She sighed again, lifting the coffee mug to her lips to suck down the last sip of her black coffee.

 

Because she was lost in concentration, Carmilla didn’t notice Betty moving toward her from behind the counter until she was startled by the noise of a mug being set down in front of her.

 

“You still trying to win that staring contest you’ve been having with the inanimate object in front of you for the last hour?” 

 

Carmilla looked up to see Betty lowering herself into the seat across from her, dropping a few new napkins next to the fresh mug of coffee.

 

“Not trying to add fuel to your fire,” she marveled, her eyes studying Carmilla who remained transfixed by her locked cell phone, “but thought you might need another cup, and a few new napkins.”

 

Carmilla allowed herself to finally meet Betty’s intent stare, a smirk forming at the edge of her lips.

 

“Thanks,” Carmilla responded quietly.  “But, for the record,” she shrugged, “I am winning.”  With that, she turned her attention back to her phone.

 

“What did this thing ever do to you?” Betty playfully mocked.

 

Carmilla sighed deeply again.  She wasn’t about to confess to Betty that she was painstakingly trying to work up the nerve to call Laura, even if Betty was probably the closest thing that Carmilla had to a friend in Silas, apart from maybe the ginger twins (her nickname for LaFontaine and Perry, which had started sarcastically but transformed into something with much more affectionate as she came to know the two better) and Kirsch.  She’d been coming in every morning since she’d moved to Silas nearly two years ago, mumbling her order until Betty had learned to just anticipate her arrival and have it ready for her each morning.  Sometimes she’d pay; sometimes Betty would let it go.  Either way, her banter was typically the only thing Carmilla could tolerate before a certain hour.   She liked Betty – not as anything more than an almost-friend – but still, that didn’t mean she would of her own accord tell Betty or anyone else how desperately hopeless she felt as she stared down at her phone, willing her fingers to press the buttons and call Laura on their own.

 

“Nothing,” she growled.

 

“ _Well_ ,” Betty retorted, dragging out the word, “As much fun as this has been, I’m off.  See you tomorrow?” she teased.

 

“You always do,” Carmilla grumbled, her eyes only flicking up momentarily to see Betty walking away from her, the woman shaking her head and chuckling under her breath as she went.

 

_Whatever._ Carmilla brought her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose, scrunching her eyes closed and inhaling.  As she exhaled, she tried to send with it all of the worrying thoughts that were clouding her mind.  It was a technique that her therapist had taught her as a teenager, and it was still the only way she could manage to calm herself down when she was feeling this way.  She let go of the fear that Laura wasn’t interested, that she would break her heart, that she was _too good_ for someone like Carmilla.  _You’re not asking her to marry you, Karnstein, it’s just a damn date.  And then you’ll feel better about doing all of the things to her you’ve been wanting to do since the moment you saw her in your club, and you’ll actually_ finally _be able to do it._

This thought was enough to get her fingers moving.  She moved them from her nose and waved the air away from her face, as if the negative thoughts she’d released had been sucked into the molecules of the air around her that she could breathe right back in if she weren’t careful.

 

Taking another deep breath, she finally picked up her phone, pressing the home button to pull up Laura’s contact information, still there from when she’d first opened it, and pressed “Call” before she could change her mind.

 ----------- 

Laura answered on the second ring, offering a cheerful “Hi Carm!” that she hoped wouldn’t sound too eager.

 

“Hi, cupcake.”

 

Laura’s stomach dropped as soon as she heard Carmilla speak.  If she were being completely honest, it definitely did some somersaults and flips when she’d seen who was calling her, but the low, raspy voice that greeted her sent it flying.

 

“Hi!”

 

Laura threw a hand to her face, slapping herself in the forehead.  _You already said that!_   She heard a low chuckle from the other end of the line.

 

“Thanks, cutie, I feel sufficiently greeted,” Carmilla teased.  “How did you sleep?”

 

“Oh – uh,” Laura was surprised by the question.  “Um, well. Thank you.  How about you?”

 

“Fine.”

 

An awkward silence formed as neither woman said anything, their breathing the only audible noise traveling between phones.

 

“Uh – sooooo,” Laura finally taunted.

 

“Right. Um, about that date,” Carmilla stammered, “When are you free?”

 

“Well, I’ve got some work to do today and I usually have Sunday dinners with LaF and Perry, so, what about tomorrow or Tuesday,” Laura asked.

  
“Tuesday it is.  I’ll pick you up around 6:00?”

 

“Yeah!” Laura squeaked far too quickly, clearing her throat to try to cover her excitement, “Ye-Yeah, Tuesday is great.”

 

“See you Tuesday,” Carmilla purred.

 

“Tuesday,” Laura repeated.

 

And with that, the phone went dead.  Laura dropped her hand to her side.  _She had a date with Carmilla Karnstein._   She broke out into a brief victory dance, one she saved for the most important of occasions, before shuffling toward the shower.  _Come on, Tuesday._

 ----------

Laura’s eyes circled with the hand on the clock for a sixth rotation.  Six full minutes had passed and she’d done nothing but watch time pass by.  Finally the alert of a text message pulled her attention from her clockwatching.

 

**Carmilla (2:32 pm):** What kind of food do you like?

 

Laura scrunched her face, confused by the message but glad to see a text from Carmilla nonetheless. They hadn’t spoken since she’d called on Sunday to make plans for their date, and Laura had spent the interim days thinking of nothing else.  She typed a quick reply to Carmilla.

 

**Cupcake (2:33 pm):** I am an equal opportunity eater! Anything will do.

 

Carmilla actually snorted when she read Laura’s message, her smirk growing as she typed out her text. 

 

**Carmilla (2:34 pm):** Maybe that’s not the kind of thing to be sharing, cutie ;)

**Carmilla (2:34 pm):** Not that I mind…

 

_Oh my gosh!_  Laura flushed as she re-read her own message and Carmilla’s reply.  She _would_ make a simple statement sexual.  Still, Laura did kind of set her up for that one.

 

**Cupcake (2:35 pm):** Ugh! You’re gross.  I meant foods…any food is fine.

 

Carmilla’s smirk grew, imagining a flustered Laura on the other end of the phone. Typically, she’d settle for getting a rise out of anyone, a skill that came naturally as part of the full on sarcastic-asshole persona she’d developed for herself over the years, but she held back her bite with Laura.  She didn’t want to hurt her feelings, just rile her up enough to picture the bunched up face she makes when she’s agitated or nervous or thinking too much.  Speaking of which…

 

**Carmilla (2:37 pm):**  I bet you’re making that adorable scrunched up face right now. Am I annoying you? ;)

**Carmilla (2:37 pm):** And there’s nothing gross about what I said either, just saying…

 

Laura unfurled her brow, trying desperately to relax the crease that had formed across her forehead so that she could truthfully deny the look of her face at that very moment.  _How did Carmilla know that?_   Probably because she’s constantly teasing her and annoying her when they’re together – intentionally, always – and so she can expect it now.  Well, two can play that game. 

 

**Cupcake (2:38 pm):** No scrunched faces here, sorry to disappoint. But, to your other point, maybe you’ll just have to prove it later.. ;)

 

Carmilla bit her lip as she read Laura’s reply.  She had a hundred inappropriate replies running through her mind, things that would get Laura even more flustered, but she knew doing that would only make her own situation worse, already feeling the tug in her gut that told her she was picturing Laura’s face elsewhere even if not consciously realizing it.  So, she sent off a tame reply and set her phone down, opening the book next to her and resuming her reading.

 

**Carmilla (2:40 pm):** Maybe I will.  See you at 6, cutie.

 

Laura sighed.  Three hours and nineteen minutes.  Not that she was counting.

 -----------

By 5:40 pm, Laura was pacing. She’d circled her living room so many times that she’d lost count, earning annoyed and concerned looks from LaF and Perry respectively from where they sat curled up on the couch.

 

“L, you’ve got twenty more minutes until she’s going to be here. Chill out!” LaF yelled over their shoulder toward Laura.  Laura heard them let out a huff as Perry chimed in.

  
“Sweetie, what LaFontaine _meant_ to say was, why don’t you settle in and watch some t.v. with us while you wait? It’ll distract you for a little while.”

 

Laura let out a discontented sigh but moved toward the couch, plopping down on the other end.  Perry offered her a small smile, probably just glad that the carpet was spared Laura’s pacing temporarily, before turning her attention back to the television.

 

By 5:50 pm, Laura was too restless to sit.  Her knee was bouncing up and down, jostling the couch cushion.  She’d tried tucking and then untucking her foot from beneath her before tucking it again, picking at the few strings that held together the small hole in her jeans that exposed her knee. 

 

A soft knock on the door pulled Laura from her anxious fidgeting.

 

“I’ll get it!” She yelled to no one in particular, LaFontaine and Perry looking at her curiously as she jumped up and ran to the door.

 

“Thank God,” she heard LaFontaine mumble under their breath.  Perry shushed them immediately.

 

Laura could see Carmilla through the small glass window next to their door.  She looked, well, _wow._   Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few flyaway hairs tucked behind her ear.  She wore a low-cut blank tank under a red and black flannel, her leather jacket over top of it all.  Her tight black jeans had so many holes that there was more exposed thigh than there was covered, not that Laura minded in the slightest.  She was rocking back and forth on her heels, her hands tucked behind her back as she looked down toward her feet.

 

“You’ve got to open the door, L, in order to greet the person. That’s how that works,” LaFontaine teased from the couch.

 

“Right, uh, yeah, I know,” Laura groaned, wiping her palms on her thighs and smoothing her hair before slowly opening the door.

 

“Hi!” she blurted out, Carmilla’s eyes meeting hers as she looked up from her feet at the sound of the door swinging open.

 

“Hi, cutie,” Carmilla imitated, much more seductively than Laura had, the small smirk on her lips transforming into a warm smile as her eyes moved down Laura’s body to take all of her in. 

 

“You look, uh, great. You look great.”

 

“Well, thank you,” Carmilla blushed, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Laura’s cheek.  She leaned closer to bring her mouth to Laura’s ear to whisper softly, “Good enough to eat?,” her breath hot against Laura’s ear.

 

A low moan caught in Laura’s throat. She bit her lip to suppress it as Carmilla pulled back, sniggering at the reaction.  Their eyes met, Carmilla’s dark with lust before they grew tentative.

 

“These are, um, these are for you, also,” Carmilla spoke softly, pulling a small bouquet of flowers from behind her back.  They varied in kind, color, and length; wildflowers, a sun flower, daisies, and one rose – all held together by a rubber band.

 

“Carm,” Laura breathed, admiring the beautiful flowers, grabbing the bouquet to bring to her nose to inhale the sweet smell.  “These are beautiful.”

 

“Thank your neighbors for that one, I just kind of picked them out of their gardens on the way over, so, you might want to get them safely inside and out of their view.  But, it’s the thought that counts, right?” she babbled.

 

Laura laughed deeply, rolled her eyes, and pulled Carmilla by the hand into her home.  She darted upstairs to quickly deposit them into a cup of water, tucking them next to the frame from Laf and Perry that she’d placed on her bookshelf.  Nowhere had ever felt more like home. 

 

“Hi, Carmilla!” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

 

“Red. Redder.  Pleasure, as always,” she called sarcastically toward the living room where LaF and Perry were now turned toward her, the television paused behind them.

 

At being addressed, however, LaFontained jumped up from the couch, bounding unceremoniously toward her as if their presence were required.

 

“Sooo,” they drawled, crossing their arms over their chest and standing up straighter in an attempt to add some height. “This is the part where I ask you about your intentions with my best friend,” they taunted.

 

Laura flushed scarlet as she reached the bottom step to hear LaFontaine, brushing past Carmilla to playfully nudge LaFontaine back into the living room, her hands pressed to their shoulders as she walked them backward.

 

“Disregard everything that you hear from this moment forward,” she snapped, shoving LaF one last time until they fell backward onto the couch.

 

“Oh, Carmilla!” Perry sang, disregarding the display in front of her as Laura’ and LaFontaine’s hands locked, Laura pressing them down into the couch and LaF struggling to try to stand back up, both laughing hysterically.  “I have a few ideas for some pies for next week.  I was thinking Apple, Pumpkin, Peach, a Wild Berry…”

 

Laura lost track of the conversation, confused as to why Perry would be suggesting pies to Carmilla, who smirked toward Laura before turning her attention to Perry with genuine interest, as she continued to wrestle LaFontaine on the couch.  “You’re not my dad, you know!” Laura scolded.

 

“You’re right,” LaF snickered, “We’d better get him involved in this, too!”

 

“LaF, no!” 

 

Laura lunged forward, disconnecting her hands to try to grab the phone out of LaFontaine’s pocket but she was too slow.  LaF stood up from the couch and made a bee line toward the kitchen, dialing as they ran.  After two loud rings on speakerphone, the slowest rings Laura had ever heard, she heard her father’s gruff voice, laced with concern.

 

“LaFontaine?  Is Laura okay?”

 

Laura froze, shaking her head and waving her arms to indicate that LaFontaine had gone too far.

 

“Yes, Mr. H,” LaF bragged, “She’s fine. In fact –”

 

Laura was able to finally grab the phone from LaFontaine, who doubled over in a fit of laughter.  Perry and Carmilla were now looking on as well, confusion and concern etched on their faces.

 

“Hi Dad,” Laura whined.  Awareness finally registered for Perry, who simply muttered an _oh dear_ before pulling LaFontaine into the kitchen to scold them.  Carmilla’s cocked her eyebrow as she continued to stare at Laura, who mouthed a _“Sorry”_ to her and held up a finger to signal she’d only be a minute.  
  
“Hi Sweetie, you scared your old man for a minute.  Why did LaFontaine call me? I thought something was wrong.  Are you alright, Laura, honey?” 

 

“Yes, Dad. Everything’s fine. I think LaFontaine just wanted to say hi but they’re, uh, busy now. Everything’s fine though.  Sorry to disturb your night.  Call you tomorrow,” Laura rushed the words out as quickly as she could in the hopes that she could end the conversation as quickly as possible.

 

“Wa-wait, honey.  Are you sure you’re alright?  You sound out of breath and you know how I feel about you running alone in the dark.  Laura, you’re not, are you? Running alone in the dark, I mean? Because there’s a much higher likelihood of - ”

 

Laura held the phone a small distance from her ear as she heard her dad rambling, rolling her eyes as she heard him talking about bear spray and the probability of various attack scenarios in Silas, spewing figures and statistics offhandedly.

 

Carmilla slid toward Laura, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  She leaned into Laura so that she could whisper directly into her ear.

 

“Your rambling makes so, so much sense now,” she teased.

 

“Shh,” Laura giggled, pressing herself against Carmilla, who tugged her arms further around her waist and rested her chin on Laura’s head, listening in on her father still going on about safety precautions and, wait, did he just say something about using protection?

 

“Dad,” Laura warned, suddenly all too aware that Carmilla was definitely able to hear their conversation, “We are _so_ not going there right now.”

 

“I know, honey, I know,” her father teased, “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your friend, but before you go, what’s your plan for Thanksgiving?  You coming home? I can book you a train ticket any time if you want, or come pick you up, or you could drive up –”

 

“Uh,” Laura urged, cutting off her father, “I’m not sure yet, actually. I guess I haven’t really asked Perry and LaF about it. Can I let you know later?”

 

Carmilla felt Laura tensing against her.  She began to rub her back aimlessly until she felt Laura relax slightly, taking a deep breath of her own, surprised by her effortless ability to provide comfort.

 

“Of course, honey. Call me later. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Dad.”

 

Laura hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch.  She let out a loud huff and tugged Carmilla’s arms back around her waist, sliding her own over her shoulders.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she ranted, “LaFontaine tends to take things a bit too far, and they knowsmy dad is overprotective so I _really_ don’t understand why they thought that would be _funny_ , but considering Perry hasn’t re-emerged with them from the kitchen I’m imagining her scolding is far worse than mine would be. I mean, this one time –”

 

Laura was cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressed against her own.  She hummed as she opened her mouth further, welcoming Carmilla.  Carmilla slid her tongue across Laura’s bottom lip before biting down gently, muffling a soft moan as she pushed their lips together again.  Their kiss was soft, slow, and Laura felt her the butterflies in her stomach erupting.  She pulled away breathless, opening her eyes to take in Carmilla, her face still tilted toward her, her eyes still closed.

 

“Hi,” Laura sighed.

 

“Mmm,” Carmilla whimpered, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

 

“I should probably be offended that you’re kissing me just to shut me up, but, when you kiss me like that –”  Laura brought her lips to meet Carmilla’s again, pulling her in for another slow, deep kiss.

 

“It wasn’t all just to stop you from talking,” Carmilla assured, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I got here.”

 

Laura swept her eyes over Carmilla’s face, noticing the soft pink glow warming her cheeks.  Their eyes stayed locked as a toothy grin spread across Laura’s face, a similar one stretching across Carmilla’s to match.

 

“Alright, love birds,” LaF hissed as they re-entered the room, “Get out of here before I get in any more trouble.”

 

Laura stuck her tongue out at her friend, noticing their face was red in embarrassment, and she promised to thank Perry again when she got home.  For now, though, she moved her arms from around Carmilla’s neck and tugged on the front of her shirt.

 

“Let’s go,” she uttered, pulling Carmilla toward the door.  Carmilla tossed a short wave toward LaFontaine, gladly trailing behind Laura.  She told herself she wouldn’t overthink the glint of something she couldn’t place in LaF’s eyes as they left.

\----------

Carmilla set the large menu down on the table, the glossy cover catching and reflecting the fluorescent light shining from the lamp above their booth.  She’d been coming to this diner since she’d moved to Silas, more often now spending nights curled up in a booth with some food and a book when she wasn’t tired enough to sleep after DJing.  As such, it hadn’t taken long for her to figure out the do- and don’t-order items, her favorites usually the greasiest and cheesiest options offered, if not both.  Still, she’d gone ahead and looked over the menu again on her phone before heading to Laura’s, trying to distill some of the nervous energy that was coursing through her, so that she wouldn’t waste time staring at the menu when she could be staring at her date.  Because she was, at this moment, on a date. With Laura Hollis.  It was real.  And, as many times as Carmilla thought this exact thought, the joy that accompanied it never dulled.

 

“What’re you going to get, buttercup?” Carmilla asked, drawing her glass of water to her mouth for a long sip.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know - Everything is so good!” Laura groaned. “I used to come here all the time and just get french fries and milkshakes.  With friends, or by myself to think or do homework, or when I forgot to have dinner and realized it was 2 am after an 18 hour workday,” she admitted, laughing to herself at the memory, “I can’t believe you come here all the time, too.”

 

Carmilla just hummed in response, watching Laura as she continued to study the menu in front of her, her eyebrows threaded together in concentration.  She felt a tug in her chest as she watched Laura, her tongue running along her bottom lip as she flipped to the next page of the menu.  Carmilla instinctively bit down on her own, resisting the temptation to lean across the table to bite Laura’s.

 

“Alright!” Laura finally burst, surprising Carmilla out of her reverie as she slammed the menu closed and laid it on the table, “I’m ready.”

 

On cue, the waitress appeared at their table.  “You girls all set to order?”

 

“Yes,” Carmilla started, “I’ll have the short stack of pancakes please, with a side of bacon, and –” She lifted her eyes to Laura’s so that she could order as well, confused when she saw that she’d re-opened the menu again.

 

“Breakfast?!  This changes things, Karnstein,” she mumbled, “Okay, um, can I please have the stuffed French toast?  With extra whipped cream?”  Laura smiled brightly at the waitress.

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.  Food’ll be right out for you, girls.”

 

As the waitress turned on her heel to leave, Carmilla reached out to flag her back. “Uh, wait,” she protested, “Um, could we also have an order of fries and two milkshakes – strawberry and, um, whatever you want, cutie.”

 

Laura’s smile spread further across her face.  “Chocolate!” she practically cheered.

 

The waitress chuckled softly, nodding her head and leaving their table.

 

“Carm!” Laura exclaimed, “You didn’t have to order fries and milkshakes, too!”

 

Carmilla shrugged, a soft blush warming her cheeks.  “Yeah, well, you probably haven’t been back here since you’ve moved back, so, consider it a rite of passage or something.”  She looked down to her hands, interlocked on the table in front of her, her thumbs fiddling nervously.  She felt Laura’s hands squeeze hers before she realized that she’d even moved them across the table toward her.

 

“You’re the best,” Laura sighed.  She stopped squeezing Carmilla’s hands but didn’t withdraw them, and when Carmilla didn’t make any move to pull hers away, she smiled softly at her.

 

“I can’t believe we never met in Silas before,” Laura wondered aloud.

 

“That’d have been kind of impossible, sundance,” Carmilla teased, “Considering I didn’t move here until you’d already left.”  
  
“No, I know that,” Laura interjected, “But still, I – I, uh.”  She paused, shaking her head to try to stop the train of thought in its tracks.  “Never mind.”

 

Carmilla held her breath as she waited for Laura to continue, the silence deafeningly loud.  She watched Laura mentally debate continuing, hoping desperately that she would while feigning indifference, only moving so far as raising an eyebrow to encourage her to finish.

 

“I just, I wish that we _had_ met.  Somehow.  Like, it’s hard to believe I’ve only known you for a few days, I guess,” Laura admitted quietly, a bashful note to her voice as her cheeks flushed.  Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand, ignoring the thawing she felt in her chest at Laura’s vulnerability, and when Laura refused to look up from their hands Carmilla gently reached across the table to tip her head back, using her finger to raise her chin.

 

“I know what you mean,” she replied, her eyes locked on Laura’s, “But, here we are. And we’ve met now.  So, that’s a start”

 

She nodded, a small smile on her lips, and Carmilla was struck once again by how incredibly beautiful Laura truly was.  Her honey brown hair, her smile, her light blue eyes with golden flecks like stars floating behind her pupils; Carmilla had always been fascinated by art, and there was something so profoundly wonderful in Laura’s features that she found herself staring, trying to discern the meaning hidden behind them as she would in a gallery.

 

“Uh, staring much?” Laura teased, removing her hands from Carmilla’s to cup her own face, exaggerating the gestures as she blinked rapidly, pretending to stare right back at Carmilla.

 

“You’re beautiful.” 

 

Carmilla hadn’t even meant to say anything, or perhaps could have mustered a sarcastic or seductive quip as she was apt to do, but instead the words fell right out of her mouth without warning.  And now she sat, too nervous by her own admission to try to reverse course now, saying nothing, afraid of what may come out next.

 

Laura dislodged her hands from under her chin to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear – Carmilla already picking up on the fact that it was a cute habit Laura had for when she was nervous – and the bashful look on her face made Carmilla melt.

 

“Stop,” Laura disagreed, “You don’t have to just say that.”  


“Believe me, cupcake, I’m not,” Carmilla mumbled with a soft sigh.

 

With that, the two fell into a comfortable silence, content to just stare into each other’s eyes until their milkshakes arrived a few seconds later.  

\----------

Laura swung her arm forward and backward, Carmilla’s fingers entwined with hers, like a child.

 

“I can’t believe this was really your first date,” she cried, astonishment ringing in her voice.

 

“Like I said – I don’t date,” Carmilla pointed out.

 

“I _know,_ but, I mean – ever?!”  The two women rounded the corner, Laura’s house now coming into view at the end of the street.

 

“If you’re not counting the date that we are on right now, then, no,” Carmilla groaned.

 

“That’s just – wow, I mean – _wow_.” Laura shook her head, clearly still baffled by news that Carmilla had never been on a proper date before.

 

“Look, it’s really not that big a deal,” Carmilla grumbled, “I don’t understand why it’s that surprising.”

 

“Because look at you!” Laura shouted, too loudly she knew but she was still in shock.  Carmilla was stunning. Not ‘cute’ or ‘pretty,’ but breathtaking.  Sure, she was grumpy and her insults could push someone away, but she was a total softie.  Anyone could see it if they looked long enough.

 

“ _Looks_ don’t get you dates, cupcake.”

 

Carmilla was becoming frustrated with the conversation.  She had admitted to Laura that she’d never dated, but she didn’t see why it was such a big deal.  It didn’t mean she hadn’t been in a relationship – if that’s what you could even call the year and a half she and Elle were together – or that she wasn’t perfectly capable of having as much sex as she wanted, just that she didn’t date. Or, _hadn’t_ dated - because she sincerely hoped that this would not be her last, so long as the rest would still be with Laura.

 

“I’m sorry,” Laura bubbled, “I just don’t see how you’ve gone twenty-five years without going on a date. But,” her voice dropped a register as she tried to make herself sound sexy, copying the tone that she reluctantly noted came naturally to Carmilla, “I’m glad to be your first, _cutie_.”

 

The two had reached Laura’s house, standing on her doorstep as a smirk curled Carmilla’s lips.

 

“Well, since you’re the ‘date expert’ among us,” Carmilla jested, “Why don’t you tell me what happens next?”  She moved closer to Laura, tangling their fingers together so that both hands were now entwined.

 

“Okay,” Laura finished, rocking back on her heels.  “First, you tell me what a great time you had.”

 

“I had a great time, Laura.”

 

“And then,” Laura withdrew her hands from Carmilla’s and rested them on her hips instead.  “Then, you tell me you can’t wait to go out again.”

 

“I can’t wait to go out again.”

 

“And then,” Laura tugged on Carmilla’s waist, drawing her closer so that the front of their bodies just barely grazed, “You lean in closer to me, your eyes dropping to my lips.”

 

Carmilla followed suit, pressing herself further against Laura and bringing her own hands to Laura’s waist.  She instinctively looked to Laura’s lips, noticing Laura’s tongue slowly rolling against the back of her lower lip.

 

“And then,” Laura moved closer, their faces now millimeters apart so that she could feel Carmilla’s hot breath against her.

 

“I think I know this part,” Carmilla whispered, leaning forward to finally connect their lips.  An electric current coursed through Laura unlike anything she had ever felt before.  She tugged harder on Carmilla’s waist, wrapping her arms around her back and deepening their kiss, sliding her tongue over Carmilla’s lower lip as she parted them slightly, welcoming Laura further.  Carmilla drew back, breathless and searching for air, as Laura’s lips chased after hers, crashing together again.  Carmilla moved her hands from Laura’s sides to her back, dipping them low enough to settle them on Laura’s ass.  Laura hummed into Carmilla’s mouth at the contact, pressing herself even closer to her; she brought her hands to Carmilla’s hair, brushing it to one side before breaking their kiss to begin placing kisses to Carmilla’s neck, the woman letting out a soft moan at the contact.

 

Several heated moments passed until Laura was distracted by a flickering of light.

 

She groaned, nuzzling her face against Carmilla’s neck.  “I’m going to murder them,” she mumbled, kissing along Carmilla’s collarbone.

 

Carmilla chuckled, breathier than normal as she enjoyed the sensation of Laura’s lips against her chest.

 

The lights above them flickered again, and a loud knock came from the glass window next to the door.

 

“I’m not trying to be scarred, so I’ve got my eyes closed,” LaF yelled, a disembodied voice behind the curtain covering the window, “But Perry wants to ask Carmilla about some pies before she goes to bed, so if you could just hurry up that’d be great.”

 

Carmilla could feel Laura’s face bunching against her neck, and she bent down to place a kiss to the top of her head.  “To be continued,” she whispered, opening the door and guiding Laura inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I'm excited to explore the holidays among these two, and plan to begin to jump ahead in time a bit as we approach Thanksgiving and beyond. Hope you'll enjoy what's coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the date - plus some extra fluff because, well, why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one week? You're welcome.
> 
> I hope that y'all enjoy this. Shout out to Lola Perry for being the goddamn best.

"L, come check this out! I filled a bunch of glasses with water and I can play ‘Call Me Maybe’ on them.”

 

Laura was hardly through the door before LaFontaine was grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into their kitchen.  She glanced back toward Carmilla - where Perry was already swooping toward her, a cookbook in her hands and a floral apron tied around her hips - with a look of utter confusion and apology etched on her face.  Carmilla smirked, tossing a nod and a wink her way before settling onto the couch, Perry following behind.

 

Twisting her wrist out of LaF’s grip did nothing to slow them down, her friend still excitedly discussing their proclaimed undiscovered prowess in “scientific rhythm.”  Laura chuckled, her body losing its edge and beginning to relax incrementally as she was pulled farther from Carmilla. Her curiosity was piqued when they entered the kitchen, however, and she noticed the glasses of water, in a multitude of sizes and all filled to different levels, spread across the countertop.

 

“Alright, I’ve mostly got the pitches figured out, so I think with a little more practice I can start taking requests.  But, for now, here’s a little Carly Rae Jepsen action.”

 

Laura watched her friend as they lifted the plastic spoons off the counter and began to tap one glass, then another, their tongue poking slightly out of the corner of their mouth, brow furrowed in concentration.  A sheepish grin spread across their face as they moved to add in actual chords, tapping two glasses in sync.

 

‘Entertaining’ would be an understatement.  Despite her annoyance with LaF for pulling her away from Carmilla – in the middle of _whatever_ was happening or about to happen on the front porch – she couldn’t help but stare captivated at her friend, her jaw dropping in impressed disbelief.  It wasn’t long before the two were hopping around in their kitchen, Laura singing along with LaFontaine in “scientific rhythm.”

 

When the song ended, LaF took an exaggerated bow before placing the spoons back on the countertop.

 

“I’m a genius! A scientific musical genius!” they proclaimed, laughing as they held up their hand for a high-five.

 

“You’ve got to teach me how to do that,” Laura cried, proudly smacking her hand against LaF’s.

 

Laura picked up the spoons and began tapping rhythms on the glasses herself, no particular tune forming as she struggled to decipher the pitches and remember the glass they corresponded with.

 

“It’s harder than it looks,” LaF grinned, “But it’s all about waves and frequency.”

 

Laura rolled her eyes and continued banging on the cups before managing a sloppy rendition of Jingle Bells, concluding that it was “close enough” before holding the two plastic spoons out toward LaFontaine.

  
“I’ll leave it to the master of waves and frequencies,” she teased.  LaFontaine bowed, Laura jokingly drawing a spoon over them, tapping one shoulder then the other as if to knight them, before handing them over.

 

“Yeah, well, give me an afternoon with nothing on t.v. and nothing on the chore wheel and you will be mighty surprised,” they chuckled, jokingly bringing one hand around to pat themself on the back.  “And now that we’re alone, time to spill the beans on your date with Ms. Broods-a-lot.” LaF wagged their eyebrows, nudging Laura’s shoulder.

 

Laura glanced toward the door, poking her head around to see a distracted Carmilla in conversation with Perry.  “Fine,” she grinned, excited to be able to fill her friend in on the incredible date she’d just gone on.  “But not a word gets back to Carmilla, alright?”

 

LaF held up three fingers pressed neatly together.  “Scouts honor,” they smirked.

\---------- 

Carmilla looked on in amusement as she watched LaFontaine pull Laura to the kitchen, the woman glancing back at her in confusion.  Carmilla winked at her before dropping herself onto the sofa – only slightly dejected by their interruption - as Perry settled in next to her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Perry muttered as she began flipping through the pages of the earmarked book in her hands, “But if we’re going to be able to get through a practice round on these pies before Thursday then I’ve got to be sure the recipes are right and that these’ll go with everything else on the menu. LaFontaine set up a water glass orchestra in there and I made them promise to help with the dishes in exchange for use of the kitchen, so we’ve got a long night ahead of us as is.”

 

“All good, Red,” Carmilla interjected, “But I hope you mean _you_ and not _we_ , because you know I’m no help with any of this.”

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Perry replied, her attention still on the book in her hands, “We both know I meant _me_.  No one is letting you or anyone else in this house anywhere near any of my pies until it’s time to taste them,” Perry finished, looking up to meet Carmilla’s eyes, her lips breaking into a smile.

 

“Then we _are_ on the same page after all,” Carmilla agreed enthusiastically.

 

Carmilla was impressed, though unsurprised, by Perry’s preparation.  She’d selected a handful of pies to bake for this year’s Thanksgiving event, and with Carmilla’s help they settled on five varieties in total: Apple, Pumpkin, Peach, Berry, and Pecan.  Perry was disappointed by Carmilla’s insistence on removing Sweet Potato from the list in favor of Peach, but she figured there’d be no harm in baking and bringing a few anyway.

 

“Thank you so much, Perry,” Carmilla yawned, sagging further down into the couch. “There’s no way this all would happen with you.  It, uh, it really means a lot to me.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Carmilla. It means a lot to me, too.” Perry surged forward to wrap an unsuspecting Carmilla into a tight hug.  Her body tensed but she managed to bring her hand up to gently pat Perry’s back in return. 

 

Thanksgiving was Carmilla’s favorite holiday – it always had been.  Growing up, most holidays were spent alongside her mother and siblings at elaborate galas hosted by a business partner or associate with an underlying expectation – Christmas parties for networking, Halloween masquerades cut short for business transactions; she and her siblings were paraded around as assets, elevating her mother’s social standing among colleagues by demonstrating she could be a successful businesswoman _and_ parent (not that she came even close outside of these functions to being the latter).  On Thanksgiving, though, her family spent time together volunteering at local organizations: food pantries and soup kitchens, homeless shelters and hospitals.  It was to some extent still a part of her mother’s ruse - an insistence on philanthropic demonstrations once a year to humanize her, Carmilla now understood - but she knew it also held a deeper meaning for her mother, who’d spent parts of her own childhood as a patron of several of these establishments before going to college, beginning her own business, and ultimately marrying her father and inheriting his wealth and status.

 

Still, Carmilla loved Thanksgiving because it was the one day a year that she felt a part of a family.  Instead of showy five-course meals with strangers, uncomfortable in rented gowns and suits, she and her siblings spent hours serving meals and offering a hand to those in need.  These were the strangers Carmilla didn’t mind meeting, and she learned more about herself and her values through these experiences than she felt she ever could have elsewhere.

 

So, when she’d moved to Silas and opened The Lustig, she wanted to offer the same kind of service in her new community.  The first year had been a small affair and Carmilla had been woefully unprepared for the large turnout, having lived in Silas and owning The Lustig for only a few months at that point.  Luckily Perry and LaFontaine had stopped by on a whim and played an invaluable role in assisting with serving and entertaining; this marked the start of a real friendship between the trio in Carmilla’s mind.  Year two went far better, with Perry handling all food-related logistics and LaFontaine overseeing crowd control, which mostly meant they mingled with the guests and allowed Carmilla enough respite to play a few songs on the guitar for the attendees.  As year three approached, Carmilla was excited and nervous.  They’d grown their scope this year, even publicizing the event in a few local papers to draw a bigger crowd, but Carmilla felt in control as the event approached, a combination of her friends’ support and the business acumen she’d inherited from her mother after years of subtle and unsubtle training.

 

As Perry released Carmilla from her embrace, the two heard a growing racket coming from their kitchen.

 

“Oh, not again,” Perry grunted under her breath, slamming the book closed on her lap and bringing a hand to her forehead, rubbing at her temple.

 

“What _is_ that?” Carmilla asked, laughing as Laura’s voice grew louder and louder, LaFontaine’s ringing out alongside it.

 

“That would be LaFontaine’s new ‘talent’ – they’re calling it science music, or science rhythms, or something like that,” she explained, shaking her head in amusement, “They’ve been practicing all day to show Laura.  They offered themself up for a demonstration on Thursday, by the way, but I’ll let you be the bearer of bad news on that one.”

 

Carmilla laughed and rolled her eyes.  “Dork,” she teased.

 

“ _My_ dork,” Perry grinned, Carmilla returning it with a knowing smile of her own; she hoped that she could someday have what Perry and LaFontaine had – an unconditional love filled with humor, compassion, and, at its core, friendship.  Their song came to an end and the pair could hear LaF shouting “I’m a genius!” from the kitchen.  Carmilla dissolved into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides and gasping for air as Perry rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

 

“Have you invited Laura yet?” Perry asked as Carmilla calmed herself, taking deep steadying breaths and wiping the tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, steering the conversation away from the catastrophe wrapping up elsewhere in their home.

 

“Um, not yet,” she admitted.  “I heard her on the phone with her dad earlier and he was asking about her plans for Thanksgiving, so I figured she’d spend it with him.  I mean, we hardly know each other.  It’s not really my business, and I don’t want her to feel like she has to come.”

 

Perry cut her off with a huff, Carmilla’s eyebrow cocking in surprise at the gesture.

 

“Carmilla, you may not have known Laura for long yet, but you know as well as I do that she doesn’t do anything because she feels like she has to,” Perry reasoned.  Carmilla sighed; Perry wasn’t wrong.  “And as much as you play the part of a disaffected, apathetic youth, I know that you’re anything but.  You care, whether you admit it or not.  _And_ , whether you want to or not, you care about Laura.”

 

Carmilla made an attempt to interject, but Perry shushed her as she continued.  “Don’t try to deny it, Carmilla, I’ve got eyes.  You’ve never shown an interest in anyone in as long as I’ve known you.  And it’s not my business to try to ask why, but what _is_ my business is making sure that you understand how great you are, and how great Laura is.  She deserves the Carmilla Karnstein that I know – the one who plans Thanksgiving for a hundred townspeople because she wants to make a difference, the Carmilla who makes rounds with her guitar the next day to the same four seniors who can’t make it to Thanksgiving – with bags of leftovers, don’t think I don’t notice where food goes – the Carmilla who cares about the few people in her life enough to do anything for them, regardless of what anyone thinks about it.  If you want Laura to be one of those people in your life, then let it happen.  But you should let yourself be one of hers, too.”

 

Carmilla sat in silence as Perry ended her rant.  She’d been on the receiving side of several of Perry’s lectures since they’d come to know each other, but she’d never felt her words cut into her so deeply.  This time, though, they healed instead of hurt; they sewed up tears in her heart ages old, repairing feelings of hope she’d long since forgotten.

 

“Perry,” Carmila gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Thank you.”

 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, both collecting their thoughts, until Carmilla spoke again.

 

“I do, you know.”

 

“What’s that, dear?”

 

“Care. About Laura, I mean. I know it’s soon, but, she’s just – different.” 

 

Perry noticed the admiration in Carmilla’s voice as she spoke, the glint in her eye as she returned to her thoughts.  She smiled. “Time doesn’t mean a thing.”

 

Carmilla sighed.  “Easy for you to say.”

 

Perry sat up, her body a bit more rigid.  “Carmilla, LaFontaine and I knew each other for forty-five minutes before they told me that they were in love with me.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened, her eyebrow darting up.  She’d never heard this story before.  “What?!” she blurted out.

 

“Yep. Forty-five minutes. We were sophomores in high school. We were at a mutual friend’s Sweet Sixteen and, well, you’ve met me, you can imagine how fun I was at sixteen,” Perry mocked.  Carmilla choked on a laugh at her self-deprecating humor, knowing full well what she meant and feeling confident she would never have been friends with a sixteen-year old Perry. “Anyway, I had stayed after the party to help clean up and LaFontaine was waiting for their parents to pick them up. I told them to help and they laughed at me, thinking I was kidding, so I threw a wet rag at them and hit them right in the face.”  


Carmilla’s jaw dropped, trying to visualize an uptight, teenage Perry with the audacity to throw a rag at someone she’d never met.

 

“I know,” Perry replied on cue, as if reading her mind.  “I’ve mellowed out a bit.  Anyway, turns out LaFontaine was allergic to something in the cleaner and it made their eye swell up pretty badly.  I apologized profusely and brought them to a bathroom to help wash it out with water, but LaF just pulled out a science kit from their backpack, totally unfazed, and asked me to swab their eye before washing it out so they could look at it later under their microscope.”

 

Perry paused, a soft smile forming on her lips at the memory.

 

“I was shocked. I mean, not only did I just hit a stranger right in the eye with a dirty rag, but then when it swelled up and I’m standing there panicking, they’re asking me to swab it!  For crying out loud.” Perry shook her head.  “Anyway, I refused but LaF kept asking and asking so finally I just grabbed the darn swab, held them still, and swiped it right across their eye.  Their jaw dropped and I said, ‘What?! You asked me to!’ and they just stared at me for a bit longer before they finally said, ‘I’m in love with you.’”

 

Carmilla and Perry both laughed.

 

“Mind you, LaF is in a black dress shirt, rainbow suspenders, and a bowtie with frogs on it – all while professing love at first sight to me in this bathroom.  So, I said, ‘You don’t even know me!’ and they said, ‘I know enough to know I love you. Who are you?’  And we spent another half hour just waiting and talking while we waited for LaFontaine’s dad. I walked home that day with a best friend, and LaFontaine says they went home knowing they’d marry me.  It took me years until I was able to admit to myself that I felt something too, but LaFontaine waited the whole time. They never pushed me or tried to talk about their feelings, but they knew that I knew.  And when I told LaFontaine finally that I felt the same way during University, they pulled out a little box from their desk and handed it to me. I opened it and saw it was the slide they’d used to look at the swab I’d taken from their eye.  It was the sweetest thing, albeit a little gross and concerning that they still had it, but they said that they’d kept it until they got what they’d really wanted that day – _me_.”

 

Carmilla looked into Perry’s eyes and saw the depth of love she held for her partner.  “Carmilla, I didn’t fall in love with LaFontaine in forty-five minutes; it took me years.  But I know without a single doubt that it took them forty-five minutes to fall in love with me.  Don’t stop yourself from feeling something or doing something because of the construct of time.  Trust yourself, and trust Laura, to know what you feel, and let yourself feel it.”

 

Carmilla smiled, bringing a hand to rub the back of her neck.  “I didn’t say I _love_ her,” she murmured quietly.

 

“ _That’s_ what you’re taking from this story?” Perry squealed, shaking her head appalled.

 

“I’m kidding,” Carmilla laughed. “Thank you, Perry.  Really.  I hope that I’m lucky enough to have what you and LaF have someday – with Laura or someone else.”

 

Perry nodded gently.  “Well, then you’d better start by asking her to come to Thanksgiving.”

 

“Actually, I think I can do better than just that,” she bragged, a smirk curling at her lips.  “Any chance you have her dad’s phone number?”

 

“Oh. Um, yes, actually,” Perry replied curiously, “He gave it to us in case there were ever an emergency with Laura.”

 

“Perfect.  Then I need your help.”

 ---------- 

A short while later, Carmilla was curled up in Laura’s bed, a soft yellow pillow beneath her head.  Laura stood under the door frame, her head peering out into the hallway.

  
“I just heard the timer,” she whispered, running toward the bed and pouncing onto it, landing on her knees and jostling Carmilla.  “She always makes us wait ten minutes for them to cool, but then we can go sneak a piece.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes wandered over the woman in front of her: her golden brown hair was pulled back, flyaway hairs tucked behind her ears; her face was tinted scarlet, eyes full of glee, her mouth curled into a childish smile.  She’d never looked as beautiful; then again, Carmilla knew in ten minutes she’d find a reason to think she was more beautiful than ever.

 

“Cutie, is it really _sneaking_ a piece if she knows you guys do this every time?”

 

Laura scoffed.  “Please,” she protested, “if she could stop us, she would. We’re just that good.” 

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, removing the pillow from beneath her to playfully swat Laura with it.

 

“Hey!” she groaned, wrestling the pillow from Carmilla’s grasp, “Meanie! Let’s see how you like it!”

 

Carmilla threw her arms over her face to protect herself as she felt the pillow come down against them, Laura pulling it back over and over to hit it against her arms.  After a few smacks with the pillow, Carmilla teasing her all the while, she huffed and threw it to the ground.  Carmilla’s arms were still covering her face so she could only feel Laura moving next to her.  She peaked between her arms to see Laura hovering over her, carefully planting her legs on either side of her so that she was now seated on her lower stomach.

 

“Truce!” Carmilla offered, reaching out to try to grab Laura’s hands with her own.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Karnstein,” Laura squeaked, flinging her hands out of range and flailing them so that Carmilla couldn’t grab hold.  Carmilla giggled beneath her, Laura’s chest fluttering at the sound.  She’d never heard a laugh so innocent, and it filled her with joy.  She wanted to hear it again, and a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her lips as she began lowering her hands toward Carmilla’s sides.

 

Carmilla looked on curiously until she realized Laura’s intention and began squirming in an attempt to free herself. 

 

“Laura, don’t!” she begged.

 

On cue, Laura’s fingers began tickling Carmilla’s sides and stomach, the woman beneath her curling into a ball as a fit of giggles burst from her mouth.

 

“Laura!” she cried between laughs.

 

“What’s that? Can’t hear you, Carm,” Laura teased, relentlessly tickling, squeezing Carmilla’s hips and bringing her fingers closer to her stomach. 

 

Carmilla’s laughter was interrupted by a gasp, her breath hitching in her throat.  When she spoke Laura’s name this time, it sounded desperate.  Laura stopped, her hands still attached to Carmilla’s sides, realizing her thumbs were now digging into Carmilla’s pelvis, grazing the top of her jeans.

 

“Laura,” she repeated, her pupils blown and searching Laura’s face.

 

Without another word, Laura lowered herself and pressed her lips to Carmilla’s, their bodies pressed against each other.  Carmilla was lost in Laura, her lips against hers, the smell of her surrounding her in the bed, her hands gripping her hips.  Carmilla deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue along Laura’s bottom lip in an attempt to get even closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her further onto her.  A soft moan escaped Laura’s lips, falling into Carmilla’s mouth as she opened her own, their tongues dancing against one another.

 

Laura slid her hands further up Carmilla’s sides, playing with the hem of Carmilla’s shirt in uncertainty.

 

“You can go under, if you want,” Carmilla whispered as she pulled her mouth away, breathless.

 

Laura wasted no time, immediately dragging her fingers across Carmilla’s stomach, heat radiating off of it.  She felt the muscles in Carmilla’s stomach clench as she let out another soft moan, accompanied by one of her own as Laura crashed her lips against Carmilla’s once again.

 

They tangled themselves further as they continued to kiss, timid hands exploring each other.  Laura dug her nails gently into Carmilla’s sides just below her breasts, dragging them down her sides as Carmilla’s breathing grew ragged.  When she reached her hips, she smiled against Carmilla’s lips.  It was enough to break their kiss, Laura’s lips refusing to purse as she smiled wider.

 

“What?” Carmilla asked, pulling back so that she could see Laura’s face in front of her. 

 

Laura looked her in the eye, searching for something Carmilla hoped she would find, before she leaned lower, her mouth pressed to Carmilla’s ear.

 

“This,” she whispered, as her fingers began tickling Carmilla’s sides once again, the woman erupting into another fit of laughter.

 

After much begging, Laura finally acquiesced and halted her tickling, falling onto Carmilla as the woman wrapped her arms around her to hold her closely.  Carmilla’s heart was pounding, a combination of the tickling and the feeling of Laura tucked against her.  She ran her fingers mindlessly up and down her back, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo.  She pressed a kiss to the top of Laura’s head, feeling the woman smile against her neck before nuzzling further into it.  They laid together for a few minutes, content to listen to the beating of heartbeats and the crescendo of their breathing. 

 

Laura’s phone vibrated on the table next to her.  She adjusted herself to reach for it as Carmilla mumbled in dissent, pulling her closer.

 

“Carm,” Laura jokingly demanded, “I just need to grab my phone.”

 

Carmilla sighed and relaxed her arms, allowing Laura to stretch far enough to reach her phone on the table next to her bed.  Carmilla watched her press the home button, her eyes scanning the screen before lighting up.  She jolted upright, all of the excited energy returned fully.

 

“Perry’s in the bathroom!” she whisper-shouted, “LaF’s going to keep her distracted. We just have to grab an extra piece for them and sneak it in here in return.”  Carmilla whined, but Laura pressed a kiss to her lips to keep her quiet.

 

“You will change your mind when you have a piece of pie in your mouth,” she warned.

 

“I’d rather have something else in my mouth,” Carmilla taunted, sitting up to place a kiss to Laura’s neck, dragging her tongue toward her ear before biting down on the lobe.  Laura groaned, her hands coming to tangle in Carmilla’s hair.  Carmilla continued biting and sucking on Laura’s earlobe until she felt Laura push her back down onto the bed.

 

“First, pie,” she smirked, jumping out of the bed and bounding toward the door.

 

Carmilla sighed, cursing under her breath.

 

“ _Carm_ ,” Laura begged.  Carmilla opened her eyes, staring at the woman hovering in the doorway.  She had a sheepish smile on her face as she wildly gestured for Carmilla to hurriedly come toward her.  Carmilla couldn’t help but oblige, moving from the bed toward Laura, exaggeratedly tip-toeing toward her.

 

“Come on, cupcake,” she chuckled, grabbing hold of Laura’s hand and pulling her toward the staircase.  Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers as they quietly made their way to the kitchen. 

 ---------- 

Laura, Carmilla, and LaFontaine sat huddled on Laura’s bed nearly an hour later, dirty dishes with pie crust crumbs scattered between them.  They’d tested Perry’s Peach pie – twice each – while she showered and settled into bed, a knowing smile hidden beneath the blanket as LaFontaine assured her they were only going to say goodnight to Laura and Carmilla.  Thirty minutes later, Perry fell asleep to the whispered laughter of her three friends only a staircase away.

 

“Oh, come on, LaF,” Laura pleaded, “Do you really have to tell this story again?”

 

LaFontaine scoffed.  “Of course I do,” they insisted, “Carmilla needs to know what she’s getting herself into with you.”

 

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, amused as Laura’s face burned in embarrassment. 

  
“It’s true, cutie. I’ve got to know,” Carmilla teased, grabbing Laura’s hand and squeezing it before bringing it to rest on her own thigh.  Laura cuddled closer to Carmilla’s side, her other arm wrapped around the woman’s waist, hiding her face behind Carmilla’s shoulder in embarrassment.

 

“As I was saying,” LaF resumed, “Laura was flapping around in the pool, her shirt basically floating and totally weighing her down, and we were all cracking up.  Danny was the only one concerned – and I mean she was _totally_ freaking out – but Laura was fine, so the rest of us were just there laughing.  Anyway, Danny reaches down and offers to help Laura out of the pool, but she just yells ‘Leave me alone, Danny, I’m not a child - I can get out on my own’ and starts to try to pull herself up onto the ledge of the pool.  But her clothes were so heavy,” LaFontaine starts to laugh, trying to pull themself together enough to finish the story, “They were so heavy, that they just kept falling back into the pool. And Danny’s huffing and trying to yank Laura out of the pool but she just keeps swimming away from Danny to the other side to try to get out on that side – for like twenty minutes.”  They’re completely cracking up now, Carmilla and LaFontaine both in tears.  “Ugh,” LaF sighed, “you are so stubborn.”

 

Laura furrowed her brow at her friend. “Yeah, well, I had it handled,” she grumbled.  Carmilla wiped a tear from her eye, taking a deep breath to stop the laughter.  Laura softened at the sight.  “That ended up being the night I broke up with Danny,” she admitted, “I mean, we weren’t really together but we might as well have been, and I just got so annoyed that I ended everything.”

 

“Over her offering to help you out of a pool?” LaF croaked.

 

“No! Over her trying to baby me,” Laura protested.

 

Carmilla sighed, wrapping an arm around Laura’s shoulder.  “If you ever fall into a pool again, I promise I’ll let you stay there,” she giggled.  Laura rolled her eyes as her friends began laughing again.

 

“That wasn’t the point,” Laura huffed, “I didn’t need to be treated like a child in my own almost-relationship. I’ve got one overprotective dad, thank you very much; I don’t need a babysitter too.”

 

Carmilla stopped laughing, noticing how serious Laura had become.  Though still nuzzled against her, she’d crossed her arms, her eyes were cast down.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla cautioned.  When Laura didn’t budge, she leaned into her ear, gently pushing the hair out of the way with her nose.  “You’re not a child, and you should be proud that you know how to protect yourself.  If your almost-girlfriend couldn’t realize it, that’s no one’s fault but her own.  She lost out on you.”  Laura sighed, pulling back to look into Carmilla’s eyes as the woman finished speaking.  “Not that I mind.” 

 

Laura blushed, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s in a kiss filled with emotion, Carmilla’s lips making promises she couldn’t voice yet.  LaFontaine quickly cleared their throat, the women pulling apart at the noise.

 

“Uh, on that note, I’m going to head to bed.”  They scooted off the bed and waved goodnight from the doorway.  “Sleep tight, lovebirds,” they smirked, closing the door behind them.

 

Laura tipped backward, her head landing on her pillow as she uncurled and stretched her legs out, lying down and twisting to face Carmilla.  Carmilla stared down at the woman next to her.  She enjoyed teasing Laura, poking fun with or without LaFontaine around, but she found that she liked being able to calm Laura down afterward even more.  She was lost in her own thoughts, a smile forming on her face when Laura prompted her out of her reverie.

 

“Hey, sleepy-head,” she teased just as Carmilla covered her mouth with her hand, yawning quietly.

 

Laura smiled, echoing the action with a yawn of her own.

 

“I should, um, I should get going,” Carmilla started, sliding to the edge of the bed. “You’ve got to work tomorrow. I didn’t mean to keep you out so late.  Or, I guess, _in_ so late.”  As she stood up, she felt the bed rustle next to her, Laura’s hand grabbing her by the wrist.

 

“Wait,” she pleaded.  Laura was surprised by how desperate she sounded; she’d just spent six hours with Carmilla, as it had to be well past midnight by now, and yet the thought of her leaving made her frown.  “Can’t you stay a little longer?”  she asked.

 

Laura’s eyes were softer now, the exhaustion visible already.  “Cutie, you look so tired,” Carmilla purred, “Let me let you sleep.”

 

“But Carm,” she whined, “I don’t want you to go.”

 

Carmilla sighed softly, a light blush on her cheeks.  She remembered Perry’s words, and allowed herself the privilege to feel.  She cupped Laura’s face, grazing her thumb over her cheek as the woman closed her eyes in response, humming softly in appreciation.  The spark in Carmilla’s heart was ablaze.  She allowed herself to look at Laura closely, her eyes dancing over her face, taking in her features as the woman’s eyes remained closed.  Her breathing was regulating, growing slower as she relaxed further into Carmilla’s touch.

  
Carmilla didn’t know if she was in love with Laura.  Hell, she wasn’t sure she even knew what love felt like.  But she knew without a sliver of a doubt that she would walk to the end of the earth to make this woman happy.   She _could_ love her, and would love her, and spoil her and protect her when she wasn’t strong enough to protect herself, if Laura would let her. 

 

She gently brought her lips to Laura’s, Laura responding instantly, her mouth warm and slow in her tired state.  Carmilla slid the covers down, bringing them up around Laura’s shoulders and her own, sliding an arm under Laura’s neck.  Laura smiled sheepishly, tucking herself under Carmilla’s arm and against her chest, one hand resting on her stomach and the other around her waist.  Carmilla twisted her fingers in Laura’s hair, raking her scalp gently with her fingernails until she heard the woman snoring softly not much later. 

 

Carmilla eased herself off of the bed, untangling her limbs from Laura’s.  She returned the covers and tucked Laura in, the woman nestling further into her quilt, her brow scrunched; she looked adorable.  Carmilla leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, listening to Laura sigh at the contact.

 

“Goodnight, Laura,” she whispered.

 

“Night, Carm,” Laura mumbled, sleep already overtaking her again.

 

Carmilla picked up her shoes and carried them out with her, gently pulling the door closed behind her.  As she reached the bottom of the staircase, a soft glow coming from the kitchen caught her attention.

 

“Perry?” she asked, slowly approaching the woman seated on the countertop, a plate of pie in one hand and a fork in the other.

 

Perry smiled guiltily back at her.  She moved the fork between her fingers, pulling her finger up to her lips to silence Carmilla.

 

“You three aren’t the only ones who can sneak a piece of pie,” she taunted, sinking her fork back into her slice of pie and taking another bite.

 

Carmilla grinned.

 

“Goodnight, Perry.  Enjoy your pie,” Carmilla whispered as she slipped on her shoes and headed out of the house.

 

Her walk home was brief, but thoughts of Laura filled her mind the whole way until finally she was home, curled up in her own bed.  She extended her arm, reaching to find nothing next to her until her hand finally collided with another pillow further away.  She groaned.  She’d never been disappointed by an empty bed, but tonight she felt lonelier than ever.  She picked up her phone and sent Laura a brief text message to say goodnight before she relaxed into her pillow, sleep finally overtaking her as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading what y'all have to say about this story. Hope you're excited for the Thanksgiving chapter - may be one more in between this and that. And yes, yes, you may have a feeling what's happening with Papa Hollis but I think I can surprise you yet!


	7. The One Before Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go on one more date as Thanksgiving approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there! Hope you enjoy - next chapter is something I'm really excited to write, so it should be out sooner than later.

George Michael’s voice filled the room as Laura groggily opened her eyes, reaching across her bed to snooze the alarm on her phone. She threw her head back onto the pillow and pulled her comforter over her eyes, grunting in discontent. She’d set her alarm tone to “Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go” as soon as her dad had bought her a phone with the capability to set one, and had never regretted the choice; it was a surefire way to start every morning in a good mood. Still, this morning she might need a little caffeine with her Wham, she thought, as she rubbed her eyes open.

 

Laura had woken up in the middle of the night to see that Carmilla was no longer there, but the passing hours in between did nothing to calm the fluttering in her chest at the thought that she _had_ been there. She wasn’t surprised she left – she had fallen asleep on the poor woman after all, she remembered, and knew she needed to get up in the morning for work anyway – but was disappointed nonetheless. She wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Carmilla, to be able to snuggle closer to her in the early morning hours, her arms instinctively coming to wrap around her. Laura grabbed the pillow next to her, hugging it to her chest and inhaling any lingering molecules of Carmilla that might be left on it.

 

_Worst crush ever._

 

When Laura’s phone began singing again, she rolled over fully to grab it and slide the alarm off, opening her home screen. She noticed the small “2” over the text message app, alerting her to new messages, and clicked it, her heart in her throat at the thought of who it might be from.

 

 **Carmilla (1:34 am):**    Thanks for a perfect first date, cupcake.

 **Carmilla (1:45 am):** By the way – you’re really adorable when you’re asleep. You make that bunched up face a lot. ;)

 

Laura let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as a swarm of butterflies took flight in her stomach. Without thinking, she pressed the call button. It was only when she heard Carmilla’s raspy voice after the third ring that she remembered it was 6:30 in the morning.

 

“Cupcake?” she croaked.

 

“Oh my gosh, Carm!” Laura shouted into the phone, immediately realizing her mistake when she heard Carmilla’s hiss on the other end of the line, dropping her voice to a whisper. “I’m so sorry; I forgot what time it was! Go back to sleep.”

 

Carmilla laughed quietly, sleep still thick in her throat. “Miss me already?” she teased.

 

Laura hummed quietly, the sound of Carmilla’s voice easing her adrenaline. “Will you make fun of me if I admit that I might?”

 

Laura could hear the smile in Carmilla’s voice as she responded, holding her breath in anticipation. “I’m going to make fun of you anyway,” she joked, “But, not for missing me, because then I’d feel silly telling you I might miss you too.”

 

Laura exhaled, though the breath did nothing to subside the tightening in her chest at Carmilla’s admission.

 

“However,” she continued, “would it be okay to miss me at like, 2:00 in the afternoon next time? Not that I mind the wakeup call, but – ”

 

Laura’s rambling cut her off. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed again, “I, uh – I just saw your text, and I got so excited that I called you without even thinking about the fact that it’s totally 6:30 in the morning and you were just here, like, 5 hours ago so you’ve probably gotten no sleep at all, and I highly doubt you’re a morning person since you’re used to working so late at night, and – _oh my gosh, I’m the worst_ –”

 

“Laura,” Carmilla exasperatedly interrupted, “Calm down.”   


Laura took a deep breath, refilling her deflated lungs.

 

“I will never mind waking up to your voice,” Carmilla admitted, her voice softer.

 

“I’ll remember that,” Laura responded weakly, “But, uh, I’ll aim for closer to dinner next time instead.”

 

Carmilla laughed again, a comfortable silence forming between them.

 

“Was that all you wanted to say?” she finally yawned, already on the verge of sleep again.

 

“Um, yeah,” Laura lied. “Wait, um, actually,” she sputtered, “Do you want to hang out again tonight?” Laura was embarrassed at the hopefulness in her voice. She knew she’d spent the entire night before with Carmilla, _and_ woken her up, _and_ knew she was probably super busy with whatever her Thanksgiving plans were – she’d only heard bits and pieces from conversations with Perry – but she also knew that she couldn’t wait to feel her in her presence again.

“I’d like that,” Carmilla replied, clearly much closer to sleep than she realized, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

 

“I’ll call you at a human hour,” Laura bubbled, “Sleep tight, Carm.”

 

A hum was the only response Laura got before ending the call, but she didn’t mind. She had another date with Carmilla. _Who needs caffeine?_ She hopped out of bed and grabbed her towel before heading to the shower. A few minutes later, a quiet rendition of “Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go” trickled out of the bathroom, the melody intertwining with the steam before quickly floating away.

 

\----------  


Carmilla fell asleep effortlessly as the echo of Laura’s voice replayed in her mind, lulling her for several hours until the sunlight and the sound of the city fully awake below her dragged her to the kitchen. She made herself a mug of coffee, boosting her energy to near-human levels in no time, and settled onto her couch.

 

She glanced at her phone, but had no messages apart from a text and missed call from Will. Nothing from Laura, though she figured the woman was trying to make it up to her for her (very-)early morning call. It was strange to admit, but Carmilla hadn’t even minded. Truthfully, she probably would have stayed on the phone longer if she knew Laura didn’t have to get up and ready for work – plus, knowing she was going to see her later allowed her the peace of mind to cut their conversation short in favor of sleep. Now that she was awake though, her fingers itched to call Laura back, or at least send her a text message. She settled for returning Will’s call instead, prolonging the time she had to calm the tug in her stomach that pulled every time she thought Laura’s name.

 

Will answered on the first ring.

 

“I see you’re still sleeping your days away, kitty cat,” he purred into the phone.

 

Carmilla scoffed and rolled her eyes. She and her brother were a lot alike – enough that it gave her a sense of how others probably saw her, though not enough to change her own behavior _or_ tolerate Will’s.

 

“Hello to you too, Willy Boy.”

 

“Classes are letting out early and canceled for tomorrow, so I was thinking I’d just head your way tonight,” he carried on. “If I head out after dinner, I can catch a train and be to you by 7:00 or so. That work?”

 

“Sure,” Carmilla agreed, absentmindedly picking at her nails. “I’ve got some plans though, so bring your key.”

 

“What kind of plans? Should I bring my ear plugs with my key, too, or can you take it to hers?”

 

“Ha ha,” Carmilla mocked, “Very funny. But no, it’s not anything like that.”

 

“Mm Hmm,” Will teased, clearly not believing his sister. “We’ll see about that, sis.”

 

Carmilla grumbled, already past her point of saturation with Will for one phone call.

 

“Goodbye, William. See you later.”

 

Carmilla hung up her phone, not willing to wait for Will’s response. She huffed, the burst of air blowing the hairs out of her eyes. As she relaxed though, she got another idea.

 

 **Carmilla (1:52 pm):** Drive my truck here.. you can take the train back. I need it for a few days.

 

 **Willy Boy (1:52 pm):** *thumbs up*

 

After closing Will’s response, Carmilla’s thumb moved of its own accord to her message thread with Laura. She scrolled through their more recent texts, surprised by how many they’d already accumulated in only the few days they’d known each other. Rather than dwell on that, though, she allowed herself to send a quick text to Laura; she refused to acknowledge the tug that had returned in her stomach, focusing her attention instead on a riveting game of Candy Crush. Laura’s reply came a short time later.

 

 **Cupcake (1:58 pm):** You’re alive! And awake before 2:00 – I’m impressed. ;) Guess there’s no need for the wakeup text I had planned…

 

Carmilla smirked, happy to play into Laura’s game.

 

 **Carmilla (1:58 pm):** I don’t know, cupcake, I’m still feeling pretty sleepy…

 

 **Cupcake (1:59 pm):** Too bad – you don’t snooze, you lose ;-p

 

 **Carmilla (2:00 pm):** You’re heartless.

 

 **Cupcake (2:01 pm):** Oh relax!

 **Cupcake (2:06pm):** Carm?

 **Cupcake (2:10 pm):** …Are you pretending to be asleep so that I’ll send you a wakeup text?

 

 **Carmilla (2:12 pm):** Maybe...

 

 **Cupcake (2:12 pm):** Oh my gosh! Carmilla, you are the worst.

 

 **Carmilla (2:12 pm):** Yeah, but you like it.

 

 **Cupcake (2:14 pm):** My my, someone’s confident

 

 **Carmilla (2:15 pm):** ;)

 

 **Cupcake (2:17 pm):** Fine.

 

 **Carmilla (2:17 pm):** Fine, what?

 

 **Cupcake (2:18 pm):** Fine, I like it.

 

 **Carmilla (2:19 pm):** That’s not all you’d like, you know.

 

 **Cupcake (2:23 pm):** Prove it.

 

 **Carmilla (2:23 pm):** Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. I plan to.

 

 **Cupcake (2:24 pm):** I certainly won’t stop you…

 

Carmilla gulped, her breath quickening at Laura’s response. As much as she enjoyed Laura’s company and had come to surprisingly really like her as a person, there were definitely moments when she’d remember how the two had met – how they’d danced, how Laura had kissed her with more passion than she’d been kissed with probably ever, how Laura had moaned her name into her ear, the song ending but neither woman stopping.

 

Then there was the night in her office, the almost-sort of-could-have-been. Carmilla didn’t regret stopping things – it had gotten her a date and everything else that had grown with Laura since – but she was only human, after all. Her mind and body weren’t always willing to slow down just because her heart asked, and so there were moments when she’d find herself keenly tuned to Laura’s every movement: the way she bit her lip when she was considering something, or the way the skin on her neck prickled at her touch. She wasn’t immune to Laura; if anything, she was craving her more than ever.

 

So when Carmilla saw Laura’s response, she nearly self-combusted. She began to overthink things, writing out reply after reply only to then delete them. Normally she’d be fine with a seductive text that’d have Laura’s face scarlet, and as much as she wanted to do that a bigger part of her was scared. _Scared._ Carmilla fucking Karnstein was scared to text something sexy to a girl.

 

But this wasn’t a girl. This was Laura; Laura with the honey brown hair, the gold flecks in her irises, the teasing smile and furrowed brow that melted Carmilla entirely.

 

 **Carmilla (2: 29 pm):** So, what are you up to?

 

Laura’s eyebrow darted up as she read Carmilla’s text. She knew she’d set her up for some kind of snarky response – something that’d have her stomach dropping at the image – and yet, Carmilla had totally redirected their conversation away from sex. _What the hell?_ It’s not that Laura minded necessarily, she realized she probably shouldn’t be having any non-PG conversations at work, but she was still let down by Carmilla’s uncharacteristic response.

 

 **Cupcake (2:29 pm):** Work, work, work, snack break, work, snack break, work…

 

It was true. With _Silas_ trying to pump out a Thanksgiving issue of the paper before the holiday hit tomorrow, the team had been working hard all morning to finalize everything before close of business. Danny had been hustling between her office and Laura’s for feedback; Laura was winded just watching. And yet, things were coming together surprisingly well.

 

 **Carmilla (2:31 pm):** I bet I can think of some things to distract you…

 

Laura snorted at the response. _There_ was the Carmilla she expected.

 

 **Cupcake (2:31 pm):** Maybe when I’m _not_ at work. That’s not exactly the professional vibe I’m going for here.

 

 **Carmilla (2:32 pm):** I was talking about a hot chocolate delivery.. Wow, cupcake. What were _you_ thinking of? I might like the sound of that better.. ;)

 

Laura’s heart fluttered. Was Carmilla seriously offering to bring her hot chocolate? She bypassed the rest of the text completely, her mind entirely wrapped up in the prospect of hot chocolate. She definitely wasn’t thinking about the fact that it meant Carmilla would be here. Nope. Not at all.

 

 **Cupcake (2:33 pm):** YES PLEASE!!! You know where our offices are? I’m on the fifth floor – call me and I can find you when you’re here. YOU ARE AMAZING!! THANK YOU CARM!

 

Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s response. Entirely too predictable, she thought. She sent a quick reply about stopping by later on and headed toward the shower, her mind drifting to Laura’s smile – the one reserved for hot chocolate, Dr. Who, and, lately, Carmilla.

\----------

 

It was after 3:30 when a soft knock on Laura’s door pulled her attention away from the pages laid out in front of her. Danny, who was hovering next to her, propped on the edge of her desk as the pair studied layouts for the paper, looked up as well.

 

“Um, hey cupcake,” Carmilla stammered, a bit taken aback by the proximity of Danny next to Laura. Carmilla recognized Danny from The Lustig – she was a frequent customer – but she also played in a summer kickball league with Kirsch, and the two were always getting into petty arguments at the bar that Carmilla had the great displeasure of having to overhear. She wasn’t a fan, Danny’s overbearing personality polarizing compared to Carmilla’s, and she certainly hadn’t realized that _of course_ she and Laura were friends; Laura must have some kind of magnetic pull toward Silas’ ginger population. On top of that though, to see the two so close together, hunched over a stack of papers working furiously, passion in both of their eyes at the task at hand, hurt Carmilla in a way she hadn’t expected.

 

“Karnstein,” Danny barked.

 

“Xena,” Carmilla greeted sarcastically. “Didn’t know you’d be able to fit through that office door, did you have to duck?” Carmilla exaggeratedly looked up at the door frame above her, extending an arm up to touch the top, an expression of feigned astonishment on her face.

 

Laura snorted, both women immediately looking toward her.

 

“Oh my gosh,” she spoke between chuckles, “Danny, you are _totally_ Xena. That’s the best nickname I’ve ever heard. A red headed Lucy Lawless.”

 

“It’s not exactly a _nickname_ ,” Danny mumbled, directing her attention back to the papers laid out on the table as Laura shifted and stood up from her chair to make her way toward Carmilla.

 

Carmilla’s eyes remained locked on Danny however. She felt a boiling rage swelling within her; she wasn’t a jealous person, and yet the thought of Danny Lawrence so close to Laura – her Laura – was sickening. Well, _not_ her Laura. Not exactly. Carmilla frowned at the thought.

 

“Hello beautiful,” Laura smiled, Carmilla’s attention turning to the small woman approaching her, their fingers brushing as Laura removed the cup of hot chocolate from it. “And hello to you too, Carmilla.”

 

Carmilla’s jaw dropped as Laura took a sip of her drink, a content sigh falling onto the cup as she swallowed.

 

“That’s not exactly the thank you that I had in mind,” Carmilla retorted with a bit more snark than intended as she tried to push Danny’s presence out of her mind.

 

As if registering the carnal possessiveness in her voice, Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s cheek, a soft glow illuminating both women’s faces at the contact.

 

“Hi Carm,” Laura teased, hiding her smile behind another sip of hot chocolate.

 

“Hi, cutie,” Carmilla muttered, her eyes still trailing to Danny.

 

“Hey, Danny,” Laura called as she turned toward the woman, “I’m going to give Carmilla a quick tour of the office while she’s here. Be right back.”

 

Laura tugged Carmilla out of the office, closing the door behind her as Danny nodded, grumbling and mumbling something under her breath.

 

“Okay,” Laura whispered, “You’re going to have to explain whatever _that_ was at some point, but in the meantime, let me show you around.”

 

Carmilla could see the pride in Laura’s eyes as she led her around the building, introducing her to reporters, editors, photographers, and other _Silas_ staff. Carmilla was actually surprised by what she saw; gaining a deeper insight into Laura’s world and the challenge of producing a paper she typically tossed before reading. Well, that was what she did _before_ Laura had articles in it. Now she poured over it thoughtfully with her coffee, impressed by the woman’s tenacity even in the smaller puff pieces that accompanied her headlines.

 

“And finally,” Laura motioned backward as her tour concluded. “This is my office!”

 

Carmilla smirked. “Well, well,” she teased, “It’s a much nicer view without the ginger giant in here.”

 

Laura huffed, choosing to ignore Carmilla’s insult as she watched the woman make her way around the office, stopping to stare at the books lining the shelf along the far wall, her eyes scanning the titles, dragging her fingertip along the spines as she continued walking.

 

“It’s very you,” Carmilla remarked.

 

“Messy, bookish, and grey?” Laura questioned jokingly.

 

“No,” Carmilla fretted, rolling her eyes. “It’s warm, even when you’d expect it to be just a stuffy office. It has character; you’ve been here a week and it already feels like a home away from home.”

 

Carmilla’s words conveyed her sincerity. Laura’s office was just like her. She’d never met someone who could make everyone and anyone around her feel comfortable and welcome. Her friends idolized her, LaF and Perry never missing a chance to brag about her when she wasn’t around with love ringing in their voices, and she’d known every co-worker by name, asking familiar questions about their pets or families. Laura was something special. Meeting Laura’s eyes, the appreciation in her face, Carmilla knew she was falling in love. She felt it filling her body from the tips of her toes, radiating off of her at an alarming speed.

 

“What?” Laura asked, unnerved by Carmilla’s intense stare.

 

The woman took a deep breath before moving forward to tug Laura into her arms, the smaller woman squealing in delight. Carmilla nuzzled her face against Laura’s, her mouth linger right next to her ear.

 

“I like you,” she whispered.

 

She felt Laura wrap herself tighter in her arms, a smile pressing against her neck as it formed on Laura’s lips.

 

“And I’m sorry if that seems forward,” she added, suddenly uncomfortable with her own admission. _What if Laura doesn’t feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends, or be friends with benefits?_ It’s not like Carmilla was new to the latter, but the thought of only being friends with Laura, even friends who casually kiss and have sex and bring each other hot chocolates at work, sunk her heart.

 

She continued rambling, desperate to turn back the clock. “I just don’t really like people,” she paused as Laura laughed below her, her warm breath connecting with Carmilla’s neck. She was glad that Laura was tucked against her, unable to see the blush spreading from her face down her body.

 

“I like you too,” Laura whispered. Carmilla wasn’t even sure she had heard correctly.

 

“What?” she asked in surprise, pulling her head back to look down at Laura, a soft smile greeting her.

 

“I said, I like you too,” she echoed.

 

“But, why?” Carmilla blurted out, clearly not expecting Laura’s response.

 

Laura chuckled, shaking her head before cupping Carmilla’s face with her hand. “I don’t have enough time to tell you all of the reasons right now, but how about I tell you all about it tonight” she replied gently, her thumb tracing Carmilla’s jaw line as the woman hummed in response.

 

Carmilla suddenly realized they were still in Laura’s office. Laura was at work. Her visit had turned into a fifteen minute break that had completely derailed Laura’s afternoon. She was surprised Danny hadn’t come back in to interrupt them, and the thought that she might – that she might see them like this, might spoil this moment and forever be a part of this memory for Carmilla – forced her to drop Laura’s hand, taking a step back.

 

“Oh jeez, yeah, sorry,” Carmilla stuttered, “I’m totally not helping things right now. You need to work. I’m, uh, I’m going to head out. We can, uh, we can talk later?”

 

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the wrist, the woman already halfway to the door. “Wait,” she begged.

 

“What?” Carmilla asked curiously, already embarrassed enough that she’d hoped Laura would just let her go.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Laura spoke softly.

 

Carmilla didn’t respond, only waited while Laura’s eyes dropped to her lips. Carmilla bit her own automatically.

 

“I mean, we were planning on hanging out tonight anyway, right? So, do you want to just wait here until I’m finished? It won’t be that much longer. Plus, my couch is pretty comfy.” A smug smile spread across Laura’s face. “And I know you definitely have some kind of precocious philosophy book in your car, so, if you wanted to just read here for a while, you’re more than welcome.”

 

“I couldn’t intrude; I know you and Lawrence are busy.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s no problem,” Laura replied quickly, “You’re not intruding at all! I’m offering. Besides,” she followed, “it’ll save you the gas on not having to come back later to pick me up. I’m just trying to help the environment.”

 

Carmilla smirked. This woman was too adorable for her own good. “Alright, cutie,” she conceded, “But only for the environment. Don’t think this is about you.” Laura surged forward to bring Carmilla into a tight hug before letting go and returning to her desk, scooching her chair forward, her attention now completely back on the work ahead of her.

 

Carmilla sighed, making her way to Laura’s bookshelf to grab a book of hers – not wanting to leave the office even for a minute to grab one from her car, which, yes, would totally have been precocious philosophy book – before plopping down onto the couch in Laura’s office, her legs stretched across the cushions. She’d settle for a random book and proximity to Laura over the alternative any day.

\----------

 

“Carm.”

 

“Carmilla, wake up.”

 

“Carm!”

 

It was the third pronouncement of her name, the one that finally had some weight to it and was accompanied by a swift nudge to her shoulders that forced Carmilla to finally open her eyes. She was immediately disoriented, blinking the sleep away as she nestled further into the couch.

 

She was in Laura’s office. _When did she end up in Laura’s office?_ Before she could even comprehend what was happening, there was Laura. Beautiful Laura, standing over her with her jacket on and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

 

“How can you possibly sleep so much?!”

 

Carmilla rolled over, curling deeper into the couch and away from Laura.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” the woman chided, grabbing hold of Carmilla and twisting her body back toward her. “You’ve managed to nap through the entire afternoon, it’s well past six and I just finished everything here. Come on, we’re going to dinner.”

 

Carmilla was reluctant to move, she was too comfortable on Laura’s couch with her warm body pressed against her, her fingertips gently running along her arms as she patiently waited for Carmilla to stand up. She didn’t want to, but Laura Hollis was standing over her, still willing to spend the night with her. So, _yeah, she’d get up for that._

 

Carmilla slowly pulled herself off of the couch, stretching her arms over her head and circling her neck to release some of the tension at having fallen asleep at such an awkward angle. She noticed Laura’s eyes drop to her stomach, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes drifting back up Carmilla’s body until they locked with hers, a blush immediately overcoming her face.

 

“See something you like?” Carmilla teased, exaggeratedly stretching her arms up again, tugging them to the side this time so that more of her hip was exposed. She could hear Laura’s breath catch in her throat, her eyes predatory as they trailed Carmilla’s body again.

 

She hadn’t seen Laura like this since the first night they’d met, a carnal lust deep in her eyes, darker than usual. Carmilla stalked closer to Laura, dropping her arms and wrapping them around the smaller woman’s waist.

 

“After you,” she hummed into her ear, spinning Laura around so that she was facing her door. She glided her hands from Laura’s onto the front of her thighs, feeling Laura’s heart thumping faster against her.

 

She stilled her hands, not removing them but not moving them any further. They stayed like this for a minute before Carmilla dropped her chin to rest on Laura’s shoulder, bringing her mouth close to her ear again.

 

“You okay, cutie?” she teased.

 

Laura’s attention snapped back to reality. She shook her head, breaking her trance, and began walking toward the door. Carmilla’s hands fell from Laura’s thighs, but she reached forward to take one of Laura’s hands into her own. She entwined their fingers, Laura peaking back to smile at Carmilla as they continued their way out of the office.

 

“So, where to?” Carmilla asked as they exited the building, crisp late-autumn air greeting them.

 

“Hmm,” Laura thought aloud, “How about that pizza place near the park?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Carmilla agreed, tugging Laura toward her as they began to head toward the restaurant.

 

It was a short walk to the pizzeria, spent in comfortable silence. Carmilla’s mind was still a bit sleepy from her nap, but her body buzzed at the feeling of Laura’s hand in hers, their shoulders bumping occasionally.

 

They settled into a small booth in the corner of the restaurant after placing their order at the front counter.

 

“Thanks for hanging out with me again,” Laura bubbled, a bashful smile creeping across her face.

 

“I’m only here for the pizza,” Carmilla smirked, “don’t let it go to your head.”

 

Laura cocked an eyebrow. “That’s not what you were saying earlier,” she teased, their memories both drifting back to their earlier encounter, both women admitting to feelings that had taken root several days prior.

 

A staring contest began between the two, their eyes filled with lust and hope and questions, but was soon interrupted by the arrival of their pizza.

 

“Saved by the bell,” Laura poked, her eyes now moving to the slice of pizza in front of her.

 

Carmilla watched Laura as she ate her pizza, folding it in half and taking a large bite in childish glee, moaning at the taste. Carmilla felt her stomach drop at the noise; she wondered how someone so adorable could simultaneously be so incredibly sexy, without seeming to even realize it.

 

“What?” Laura asked around the food in her mouth, noticing Carmilla hadn’t even taken a bite yet.

 

“Nothing,” she mumbled bashfully, taking a bite of her own pizza to cover the smile threatening to break across her face.

 

“Oh, Carm,” Laura chimed in suddenly, swallowing her bite, “I meant to ask you earlier, what are you doing tomorrow for Thanksgiving?” Laura was curious about the woman’s plans, as it seemed to involve LaF and Perry in some manner, if Perry filling the house with pies was any indication.

 

Carmilla chewed her pizza, wiping her lips with a napkin to stall. She knew Perry was right – there was no harm in mentioning it to Laura and leaving it up to the woman to decide whether or not she’d want to come. Choosing to ignore the voice screaming at her to invite Laura directly, hoping she could show Laura another side of her through the event, she feigned indifference.

 

“Oh, not much,” she began. “I kind of host an event at The Lustig for anyone who doesn’t have a place to go on Thanksgiving.”

 

“You _kind of_ what?” Laura asked, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice.

 

“Um, yeah,” Carmilla stammered. “There used to be a church that offered a free meal every year for anyone who didn’t have a family to be with or the means to cook one, but I guess it burned down a few years ago or something, so when I moved here and found out I figured I’d open my place for one. I mean, The Lustig is plenty big enough, I just needed some help with the cooking but it turns out that there were a lot of people around who were willing to contribute so they help out quite a bit. Really all I do is offer the space, it’s not that big of a deal,” she finished shyly, her gave averted.

 

Laura was lost in thought. “I remember when that church burned down,” she puzzled, her brow furrowed. “It was my junior year. I didn’t even think about the fact that it meant there would be people who’d be without their families or the comforts of Thanksgiving.” A deep frown tugged her lips. Carmilla’s heart sank; she hadn’t meant to upset Laura.

 

“It’s fine, cupcake,” she tried to appease.

 

“No, Carm,” she interrupted, headstrong and steadfast; “You’re doing something absolutely incredible, you’re helping people and –”

 

“Laura, you don’t even know anything about it. It’s just a dinner, you haven’t even - ”

 

“So tell me about it.”

 

The two stopped their incessant interrupting, both growing quiet.

 

“Fine,” Carmilla muttered quietly. “There are these three women who run the kitchen. They give me their list of ingredients and I get them about a week before. This is the third year so we haven’t really needed to practice anything – well, except Perry.” Carmilla met Laura’s eyes, the woman’s gaze piercing as she listened intently. “Uh, anyway, they cook the full meal and Perry does all of the desserts. Really I don’t know how we managed without her help the first year. LaF helps host the event and they usually have a few gimmicks to share with everyone. I kind of just float around and make sure everything is okay, set up and clean up the space, and last year I played a few songs on the guitar. No one has to pay anything, we just spend the afternoon together eating and dancing and being together.”

 

Laura’s eyes glistened, tears threatening to spill over the edge.

 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla stared curiously as Laura got up from her seat, walking across the table to sit down next to her and wrapping her arms around her. Carmilla froze, entirely confused, until her body registered that Laura was hugging her and she relaxed, pulling her into her embrace.

 

“You are unbelievable,” she whispered against Carmilla’s ear.

 

Carmilla exhaled softly, inhaling the scent of Laura’s shampoo as she refilled her lungs.

 

“It means a lot to me,” Carmilla admitted.

 

Laura nodded against her shoulder.

 

“Do you, um, I- I mean, if you need any help, I’d, uh –” Laura stuttered.

 

“You’re more than welcome, cutie,” Carmilla teased, a smile stretching her lips as Laura pulled back to meet her eyes, a matching smile of her own.

 

“Great.”

 

Laura turned her attention back to the table, pulling her plate from across the table so that it was in front of her. She picked up her slice and took a bite, her cheeks bulging as she hummed in contentment again. Carmilla glanced at her curiously – evidently she wasn’t going to move – and resumed eating her own slice. _That could have gone worse,_ she thought.

 

Their conversation lingered on Thanksgiving for a while as Laura asked about every detail of the event. She offered to help Carmilla set up for the event – a 5:00 am wakeup call that Carmilla hadn’t informed her of just yet – and serve food. She knew her dad would be disappointed that they weren’t spending the holiday together, but Laura figured he would understand once she told him about Carmilla’s event. The two remained engulfed in their conversation and each other, stealing glances and small touches; they were so enraptured that they nearly jumped when Carmilla’s phone began buzzing in her pocket.

 

Laura watched the woman tug it out of her pocket and roll her eyes at the name on the screen. There was tenderness to the action though that surprised Laura. She pretended to play with the straw in her drink, trying to give Carmilla some semblance of privacy despite being so close to each other.

 

“Yes, William?”

 

Laura peaked at the woman next to her, unable to hear anything more than a muffled man’s voice on the other end of the line.

 

“No, I’ll be home later. You might find food in the fridge but if not text me and I’ll pick something up on my way.”

 

After a few seconds, Carmilla deposited the phone back into her pocket.

 

“Sorry,” she uttered, the annoyance in her voice tinged still with the same tenderness. “My little brother is visiting to help tomorrow and he just got to my place.”

 

“Oh! Carm, you should have said so, we can get going.” Laura hopped up out of her seat, practically bounding around the table to pick up her jacket from the other side of the booth.

 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla tried, but Laura was too focused on leaving as quickly as possible, mumbling rapidly under her breath.

 

Carmilla laughed at the sight, the sound enough to pull Laura’s focus back to her.

 

“Cutie, he has a key. He’s a big boy. We don’t have to rush out.”

 

Laura’s brow furrowed, as if she weren’t sure whether or not to believe Carmilla.

 

“I promise, it’s fine,” she tried again.

 

“But he’s still your brother,” she rebuked. “Let me just use the bathroom and then we can order him some pizza and take it over so that you can see him.” Before Carmilla could argue – or acknowledge the fact that Laura had practically invited herself over – the woman was skipping toward the back of the restaurant.

 

When she disappeared into the bathroom, Carmilla slipped on her jacket and removed her phone once again from her pocket. She flicked through her messages until she reached the one she shared with Perry, taking a deep breath before pressing the number on the screen and hitting call.

 

A gruff voice answered after three rings.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um, hello. Is this Mr. Hollis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. The Actual One Before Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Will, and she and Carmilla share an eventful (re: sexytimes) night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I promise - Thanksgiving is coming. Hope this makes up for it.

As the women rounded the corner toward Carmilla’s apartment, Carmilla saw the navy pickup truck in its usual corner spot, a reminder of Will’s presence. Her pace quickened in response as she tugged on Laura’s hand, pulling them both closer to the door.  She hadn’t seen Will in over a year; though they talked frequently, they hadn’t managed to find time for a visit to close the two hour gap between them in as long.  She tried to compose herself, a neutral expression on her face to hide the excitement she felt. 

 

Laura glanced toward her, fully aware of Carmilla’s best attempt to feign indifference.

 

“So, what should I expect?” Laura questioned.

 

“Will’s, well, Will’s exactly like me. Except not as charming.”

 

Laura chuckled. “So broody and sarcastic, without the face to excuse it?” she teased.

 

“Precisely.” Carmilla smirked, dropping her eyes back to the stairs as they made their way to her apartment.

 

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Laura asked as they continued to climb the staircase.

 

“Cupcake, I don’t think there’s anyone who could dislike you,” Carmilla affirmed, squeezing Laura’s hand as their eyes met, a bashful smile on Laura’s lips.

 

“But your brother isn’t _anyone_ ,” she worried, her brow furrowing.

 

Carmilla stopped walking, turning around to face Laura so that the woman nearly crashed into her as she took another step. Carmilla was standing over Laura now, perched one step higher than the smaller woman on the staircase.  She seemed to tower over her as Laura tilted her head up to meet her gaze.  She cupped Laura’s cheek, her thumb grazing her jaw.

 

“He’s an ass, but he’s not going to do or say anything bad to you because if he does he’s going to have to deal with me. And, regardless, he’s going to love you.  Probably more than I do.”

 

Carmilla didn’t register her words until Laura’s cheeks flushed and her eyebrows darted up to meet her hairline. She said nothing, just smirked at Carmilla as the woman retraced her words and realized she’d - _Oh god._

 

“Not, uh, not _love_ , I mean. I don’t _love_ you. You’re great, but, um, we just met. I, uh, I meant that he’s going to really like you.  Like, you’re totally going to woo him, because you’re great. So he’ll love you. Not _love_ love you, just, um…” Carmilla stuttered over her words, her face now as red as Laura’s.

 

“Carm, I’m teasing you,” she giggled. “I just like to see how red you get, _cutie._ ”  Laura drawled the nickname, imitating Carmilla as the woman rolled her eyes and huffed, turning around to jog up the final two stairs, the sound of Will’s pizza slices sloshing around in the box.

 

Carmilla was glad Laura couldn’t see her face, her back now to the woman following behind her. Had she been able to, had she been able to look into Carmilla’s eyes, she might have noticed the love that was already beginning to pool there; she had been falling for days.

 

\----------

 

Carmilla wasn’t wrong: Will was an ass. He was sarcastic, playful, and acted like a full-grown toddler.  His jokes were crass and he was fond of calling Carmilla by animal-related pet names, his default being “Kitty.”

 

Laura loved him; any only-child would. Sure, she had a few cousins who were several years older or younger than her, but no one close enough in age to fill the role of stand-in older or younger sibling that she so desperately craved.

 

Will was proving himself fully capable of the role, however. Within an hour the two were thick as thieves; they bonded over their shared love of “shitty top 40s,” as Carmilla so affectionately deemed the music, desserts, and reality television shows based on the premise of survival.

And they mocked Carmilla together, something Carmilla refused to admit that she enjoyed. 

 

She’d always sort of pitied Will. The baby of the family, he was always cast in the shadow of his older sisters: Mattie the scholar, a Type A lawyer in the making from the time she could play courthouse in their living room – Will couldn’t even hold his head up for the first few weeks, Carmilla remembered, the poor infant just lolling about in his seat.  And then there was Carmilla, the broody older sister who should have been there to take Will under her wing when he was the geeky prepubescent freshman and she the cool junior, to bring him to concerts when she snuck out of the house, to introduce him to women and alcohol and pot. 

 

Instead, she failed him. Where he became social, she was always shy.  Where he was an athlete, she preferred hiding out under the bleachers reading or making out with some girl whose name she’d probably forget before the class bell rang. 

 

She’d tried to make it up to Will as he got older, but there was too much strain between them as far as she was concerned. Will never blamed her for any of this, hardly even noticing it in truth – he took pride in his older sisters, Carmilla especially, and loved her for exactly who she was – but Carmilla still felt guilt over not being able to be the sister Will deserved.

 

When she looked at Will with Laura though, the two giggling as they finished putting a batch of cookies into the oven, Carmilla’s heart was full. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she allowed herself the time to simply enjoy Will, forgetting to feel sorry for herself and her shortcomings as a sibling.  On cue, his laughter resonated from the kitchen as Laura swung around the corner, walking toward her with her brow furrowed.

 

“I love your brother, but he is a jerk,” she exhaled, dropping herself onto the couch next to Carmilla. Carmilla smiled at her. 

 

“My, cupcake, you _love_ him? Already? It’s only been two hours,” she teased, trying to get back at Laura for her earlier slip.

 

“Ugh,” she grunted, “Why are there _two_ of you?”

 

Carmilla smirked, adjusting herself to wind an arm around Laura’s waist.

 

Will emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, a spoon in one hand that he casually brought to his mouth, licking the remnants of dough off of it.

 

Laura glared at him as soon as he came into view, shuffling closer to Carmilla on the couch.

 

“Evil,” she muttered, just loud enough for the two siblings to hear, the pair laughing together as their eyes met. Laura continued rambling under her breath, sending daggers toward Will.

 

“William, you’ve broken her,” Carmilla chided, looking down toward Laura whose brow was still visibly furrowed, though she’d stopped ranting. “What did you do?”

 

Will smirked; it was the same smirk Laura knew so well at this point.

 

“I refused to share the spoon so she could lick the dough off. In my defense though, she’d already eaten a lot of it from the bowl and I didn’t want her to end up with a stomach ache.”

 

Carmilla chuckled as she met Laura’s eyes, the woman shyly looking up at her.

 

“You Karnstein’s are the worst,” she grumbled half-heartedly, her brow already unfurling as Carmilla continued to meet her gaze, a matching smirk forming on her lips.

 

“Alright, cupcake,” she teased. “Let it go and you can get the first warm cookie.”

 

Laura sat up quickly, no longer slouching against Carmilla, to animatedly point her finger at Will. “Ha!” she shouted in victory.

 

“ _Whipped_ , kitty,” Will objected.  “Your girlfriend over your own brother? So uncool.”

 

Carmilla and Laura both glared at him, Will’s smirk growing as the two women subtly moved apart.

 

“We’re not, uh, we’re not _that_.” Carmilla tried to explain.  “So just shut it.  I’d pick anyone over you, Willy Boy.”

 

Will wasn’t convinced. He loved his sister and knew she refused to label anything as more than a casual hookup, but with Laura he recognized immediately that this wasn’t typical.  Carmilla smiled with her with warmth.  She teased but it lacked her usual bite.  Will had dropped one comment about it when they’d first arrived, but Carmilla had simply explained, “You try to be mean to the cupcake, watch what happens.”  It didn’t take long for Will to understand.

 

“Well, as much fun as this has been, I’m going to go shower away the grunge of my two hour trip. I’ll leave you two to your unresolved tension.”

 

With that, he turned on his heel and made his way toward Carmilla’s bathroom.

 

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two women, the space still between them as Laura’s ankle began to shake in discomfort.

 

“Sorry about that. About Will, I mean,” Carmilla finally broke the silence.  “He’s an ass.  I’ll make sure he pays for that later,” she grumbled awkwardly.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Laura mumbled, her eyes finally meeting Carmilla’s. Somehow the conversation continued between their eyes, their gaze answering questions their words never could.

 

“It wouldn’t be so bad, you know,” Laura whispered eventually. Her words were so quiet Carmilla wasn’t sure whether or not they were even meant for her. 

 

“What’s that, cupcake?” she probed gently.

 

“Being your girlfriend,” Laura admitted, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, as if all of her nerves in her body had knotted themselves together against her esophagus. “It, um, it really wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Carmilla said nothing in reply, just looked deeper into Laura’s eyes. She wanted to laugh out loud, to remind Laura that she hadn’t even gone on a date until the woman had taken her on one herself the night before, to explain to her how successfully she managed to fuck up the one relationship she had ever even tried to have, to tell her to run and find someone worth, well, worth _her_.

 

Instead, for the second time that night, she peaked from behind the curtains within her mind and heart to look, _really_ look.  She met Laura’s stare for all of the warmth and genuine kindness it held, and she could see that Laura meant exactly what she said.  And if Laura could look at her and see someone worthy, – worthy of her compassion, her laughter, her smile, _her_ – then Carmilla would damn well try to see the worth in herself, too.

 

 “I’ll keep that in mind,” Carmilla smiled shyly, unsure of what else to say that could make clear to Laura everything she was feeling.  Words wouldn’t be enough.  So, feeling the confidence of Laura’s admission propelling her forward, she leaned in, her lips hovering just over Laura’s.  She watched Laura close her eyes in anticipation, her tongue darting out to softly wet her lips.  Carmilla’s nose slid against Laura’s, the woman’s breath catching at the contact.  Neither woman knew who ultimately closed the gap, but soon their lips met and the fireworks were exploding around them – it was the fourth of July in Philadelphia, New Year’s Eve in Sydney, an explosion of something neither could name.

 

Carmilla was breathless. She opened her mouth searching for air, but Laura took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, rolling her tongue over Carmilla’s lower lip and biting down.  A low, guttural moan fell from Carmilla’s mouth as she surged forward to connect their lips again, her lungs now desperate for Laura instead, as if the woman was all Carmilla needed to breath.  _Falling. Falling.  Falling._

 

Laura’s hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair, playing at the nape of her neck. Her thoughts flew back to their interaction at the club the first night they’d met, when Laura had teasingly tugged similarly on Carmilla’s hair before walking away.  The thoughts only heightened the atmosphere as Carmilla’s hands flew to Laura’s sides, the space between them long forgotten, pulling the smaller woman onto her laps.

 

Laura settled herself more firmly on top of Carmilla, lowering herself so that her thighs lined Carmilla’s. She felt Carmilla’s hands slipping under the hem of her shirt, riding up her sides; Laura’s breath caught at the feeling, her hips grinding against the woman beneath her of their own accord.

 

Carmilla was panting at this point, the heat pooling in her stomach nothing compared to the fire of Laura’s toned stomach and hips beneath her fingers. As Laura continued grinding her hips into her again, she clasped her hands to her sides and held her there, lifting her hips to meet Laura’s this time, exhaling sharply at the contact.

 

“Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla moaned into Laura’s ear, their faces now pressed together cheek to cheek.

 

“Carm,” Laura echoed, her hips still riding Carmilla’s, their limbs entwined almost completely now.

 

“I really, _really_ want this,” Carmilla whined between deep, passionate kisses.  Laura hummed her consent, the vibration rattling in her throat.  She dropped her lips to Carmilla’s neck, sucking soft bruises along her collarbone as she slid her hands beneath Carmilla’s shirt, her hands wandering along her stomach before cupping her breasts.

 

“ _Laura_.”  Her moan was desperate, and hearing her own name only spurred Laura on.  Her hands flew from Carmilla’s breasts to her hips, fiddling with the button to try to open her jeans.  Carmilla rocked her hips forward, attempting to provide better access for Laura, but the new angle provided a distraction as both women gasped at the contact, their hips crashing together again and again.

 

Lost in their reverie, their panting breaths hanging in the air around them, it was the absence of sound that actually pulled Laura’s attention – Will had turned off the shower; Carmilla was far too gone by this point, her nails digging into Laura’s back begging for contact as she felt the woman pull back from her.

“ _Shit_ ,” Laura growled, twisting to try to get off of Carmilla’s lap.  She had hardly moved one leg, however, when the brunette was pulling her even closer than before.

 

“Carm,” she protested urgently, “Will’s still here, I forgot all about him. He’s going to come back out any second and I would rather he not see –”

 

Carmilla’s lips crushing hers interrupted Laura’s sentence, the words stuck in her mouth. Momentarily she lost herself in the kiss, feeling Carmilla’s body mirror hers as their chests pounded, their stomachs curled and pressed against the other.  She heard another muffled sound from the bathroom, and this time more forcefully withdrew herself from Carmilla’s grasp.

 

“ _Carm_ ,” Laura whined, “We have to keep this PG13 – the only barrier between us and your brother is that door, and he’s about to burst through it.”

 

Carmilla exhaled, her mind still racing, her body begging her to close the gap between her and Laura again. But she also knew Laura wouldn’t give in this time, the woman’s paranoid stare stuck on the bathroom door just over her shoulder.

 

Carmilla groaned. She stood abruptly, leaning over Laura to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

 

“Go to my room. I’ll meet you there in five or less.”

 

Laura went to protest, but Carmilla’s lips cut her off again.

 

“No questions.”

 

Their eyes met, and the hunger in Carmilla’s was more than enough to pull Laura off of the couch and hurrying on her way, pausing to kiss Carmilla again before making her way toward the bedroom.

 

“And, cupcake?” Carmilla called to her, Laura turning in time to catch the smirk on her lips as she spoke. “No starting until I get there.”

 

With a wink, she disappeared from view, ostensibly to the bathroom, as Laura closed the bedroom door behind her. She pressed her back against it, taking a deep breath. _This is happening. This is happening. This is_ finally _happening_. 

 

She raised an arm so that she could sniff at her armpits, and then grossed herself out by the gesture – _what the fuck, Hollis._ _Calm the hell down._ _It’s not like you’re a virgin._ Still, this was Carmilla.  Sexy, kind, kissing-that-good-should-be-illegal _Carmilla_.

 

Carmilla barged into the bathroom as Will finished pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“Change of plans, Willy Boy – either you’re going out for the night, or you’re putting those ear plugs to good use.”

 

She smirked at Will as he rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look over.

 

“What happened to ‘this one’s different, Will,’ ‘it’s not like that, Will,’” he mocked.

 

“Shut it,” Carmilla uttered through gritted teeth, annoyed that every second she spent talking with Will was one she wasn’t pressed against Laura.

 

“I’m teasing, Kitty,” Will smirked, Carmilla again registering the familiarity between the two. “I texted Kirsch already; we’re have a bro’s night and I’ll meet you at The Lustig in the morning for set up.  You two are nowhere near as subtle as you think, by the way,” he mumbled the last bit as he adjusted the collar of his shirt and brushed his hair back out of his face.

 

“Don’t be late,” he teased as he strode past Carmilla.

 

“Bye, Laura,” he hollered from the doorway on his way out, “Make good choices.”

 

Carmilla was already opening the door as Will’s words filtered out, the bang of the door slamming shut behind him. Laura’s face was flushed – a combination of embarrassment at Will’s departing words and their earlier activities, no doubt – but her eyes were still dark with lust, contrasting as much as complementing the bashful smile on her lips.

 

“Hi,” she spoke shyly from Carmilla’s bed, where she was already beneath the covers.

 

“Hi,” Carmilla purred, stalking toward the bed and dropping herself onto it, crawling up toward Laura until their lips re-connected. With the knowledge that they were finally alone, their movements grew more heated much quicker than before. Carmilla tugged the covers back just enough to slide under, her running her hands along Laura’s sides as she realized – _fuck, Laura was definitely not wearing pants_.

 

She hissed as her fingertips dug into Laura’s thigh, a smug smirk curling Laura’s lips.

 

“I thought I told you not to start without me,” Carmilla growled, her hands still glued to Laura’s hips as she ran her fingers up and down her sides, the woman shivering beneath her at the contact.

 

“Technically I didn’t,” Laura panted in defense.

 

Carmilla glared at her, the smug smile never leaving her lips as she spoke again.

 

“Just means now you’re wearing far too much clothing.”

 

“That so?” Carmilla smirked.

 

“Yep, but don’t worry; I’m a very helpful person,” Laura teased, a blush rising from her neck at her own attempt at flirting. _This isn’t going so badly, Hollis, you can do this._

 

Carmilla registered the words as her eyebrow darted up, but she didn’t reply. Instead, she felt Laura shift next to her, her fingers coming to the hem of Carmilla’s shirt.  She nodded as Laura eyed her tentatively, offering permission by raising her arms as the woman tugged her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor next to her, following quickly by her bra.

 

Laura’s eyes pored over Carmilla’s naked chest with an intensity she couldn’t control. Carmilla relished the feeling, taking in Laura’s eyes running over her body.  Her hands still on her hips, she pulled the woman closer, her lips searching until they were moving together in harmony again, tongues tied in hunger.  Laura’s hands explored Carmilla’s torso, her fingernails etching lines up and down her stomach, muscles clenching beneath them.  With a daring she mustered from her toes, she drug her fingers higher this time, tugging on Carmilla’s nipple before cupping her breast fully.  A loud moan tore from Carmilla’s lips directly into Laura’s mouth, her own hands now feverishly yanking Laura’s shirt above her head.

 

As soon as the shirt was over her head, Laura’s focus was on Carmilla’s pants; her thumbs fumbling to unclasp them before sliding them down her legs. Carmilla raised her hips, helping Laura to remove them fully while also taking off her bra before tossing them both into the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

 

The two women were tangled together again in no time, their bodies frantic to absorb every bit of skin-to-skin contact. The room grew heated even as the cold autumn air filtered in through the cracked windows.  Their bodies moved in sync, hips bucking wildly against one another.  


“I’m so fucking wet right now,” Laura moaned as Carmilla’s hands dipped lower, her thumb grazing below the top of her underwear; Laura’s stomach dropped at the sensation, the sensitivity almost overwhelming.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” Carmilla purred, slipping her fingertips beneath the top of Laura’s underwear, cupping her mound as the pad of her middle finger found her clit.  Laura gasped, her hips rocking upward searching for friction as Carmilla happily obliged, rubbing small circles over Laura’s clit.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” she groaned, her head falling back against the pillow as Carmilla’s fingers continued drawing circles against her.  “ _Please fuck me,_ ” she begged.

 

“Mmm,” Carmilla hummed, her breath hot against Laura’s neck, “I would be more than happy to.”

 

Carmilla moved her hand lower on Laura so that her palm now covered her clit, her fingers stretching across the length of her slit. Laura whimpered, until she felt Carmilla’s finger enter her and a strangled cry erupted from her.  She would have been embarrassed at the sound – something more animalistic than human – were it not for how fucking good Carmilla felt.

 

Her finger moved swiftly in and out, pushing deeper as Laura’s body adjusted to the feeling of Carmilla within her. Laura bucked her hips forward as Carmilla continued to thrust her finger into her, adding a second finger as Laura’s panting grew louder, a continuous moan now filling the room as Carmilla poured herself into Laura. 

 

Carmilla was in awe; she’d never felt anything like this before. Not only was Laura breathtakingly beautiful – like, ridiculously-attractive-this-should-be-illegal beautiful – but she was completely receptive to Carmilla’s every move.  She could feel Laura’s hips pressing against her each time she drove her fingers deeper, her walls closing around her fingers as she grew closer and closer to tumbling over the edge.  Carmilla was lost in Laura.

 

“ _Carm, I’m going to cum.”_

 

Carmilla was pulled from her thoughts as Laura’s body convulsed against her. She wrapped her arm tighter around the woman, pumping twice more before Laura was crying out her name, clutching her within inhuman strength as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

 

When Carmilla was confident that the waves of pleasure had passed, she slowly removed her fingers from Laura. As she looked into the woman’s eyes, she plunged her fingers into her mouth, tasting Laura for the first time.  She hissed in enjoyment, stifling a moan as she continued sucking her fingers until they were completely dry.  Laura’s pupils, already blown and dark, dilated further at the sight.

 

She leaned forward, kissing Carmilla as she had never been kissed before – by Laura or anyone else for that matter. It was sweet, full of passion and appreciation and lust and _enough_.  For once in her life, Carmilla felt like she was enough.  She sighed in contentment, breaking apart to enjoy a few more slow kisses.

 

“That was,” Laura started, her ragged breath still coming in spurts. “ _Wow_.”

 

“Wow is right,” Carmilla echoed, still panting herself as she tried to understand the flurry of emotions sparked within her.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Laura whispered, her fingers trailing down Carmilla’s face, jaw, neck, and chest. They dipped between her breasts, the woman sucking in a breath at the feeling.

 

“We’re not done here,” Laura smirked as she snuggled closer to Carmilla’s chest, wrapping her arms around the woman as she settled against her.

 

Carmilla tilted her head to press a light kiss to the top of her head, pulling the woman closer to her until they were blurred together, a four-armed mess of limbs and hair.

 

Neither woman spoke for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of the other pressed against her. _This must be bliss_ , Carmilla thought in wonder.  Next to her, Laura dreamt the same.

 

Laura’s breathing eventually evened out, and Carmilla could feel her breaths growing deeper as the hot air blew against her chest; she was nearly asleep, if the soft snoring and humming was any indication.

 

“Laur,” Carmilla mumbled, her face still pressed against Laura’s head, her hair splayed around her face. “We have an early morning tomorrow, just want to let you know.” 

 

“Mmm, no, Carm; let’s sleep in,” Laura grumbled.

 

“Cutie, tomorrow’s Thanksgiving. I’ve got to be to the Lustig for setup by 5:00, and so do you if you’re still coming.”

 

Laura jolted at that, knocking Carmilla back against the pillows in the process.

 

“Carm! I never called my dad.” The panic was rising in her voice.  It wasn’t too late, only just past ten, but she knew her dad was typically in bed by now, if not asleep on in front of the t.v.  “I have to let him know I’m not coming,” she fretted. 

 

Carmilla nodded, hiding her smirk; _you keep thinking that, Hollis, she boasted in her own mind._ She’d already confirmed that Laura’s dad would be there – she’d even offered to make hotel accommodations so that he could make the trip today but he was fine with the early morning trip. _Really_ early morning trip, actually, shit –

 

“Hey,” she tried to soothe as naturally as possible as Laura clambered across the bed to grab her phone from the pants she’d discarded on the floor. “Why don’t you send him a text so that you don’t wake him?  Let him know he can call if he’s up.” _Not bad. That sounded totally reasonable._

 

“You’re right,” Laura acquiesced. _Phew_.

 

Minutes later, she was curled back into Carmilla, her brow furrowed in frustration at her own thoughtlessness.

 

“Cutie,” Carmilla tried.

 

“Laura.” Nothing.

 

“Cupcake, I can hear you thinking from here. Listen, your dad will get it; it’ll be alright.  He’ll call you in the morning, make some stupid joke about gobbling, if he’s anything like you, and be content to see you at your next earliest convenience.  He’s your dad; he’ll understand.”

 

Laura sighed. Carmilla was right, even if she didn’t want to agree.  She un-bunched her face before rolling over, tucking herself into Carmilla’s open arms. 

 

“Thanks, Carm.”

 

“Just rest. You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow so you don’t have to go home tonight or in the morning, if you want.  Like I said, I typically try to get there by 5:00 but you can always leave then to go home and then come back, I’ll leave it up to you.”

 

“I think I’d like to just borrow some clothes so that I can be there with you from the beginning,” Laura replied timidly.

 

A genuine smile broke across Carmilla’s face.

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

“Goodnight, Carm,” Laura mumbled, sleep already overtaking her as she snuggled closer than Carmilla would have thought possible, burrowing her face into her neck as she wrapped her arm tighter around her.

 

“Goodnight, Laura.”

 

The sound of Laura’s breathing, even and sure, lulled Carmilla to sleep. She was entirely relaxed, her body molded to Laura’s when she felt the woman pull her face back slightly.

 

“Hey Carm,” she heard mumbled against her neck. She nodded in response, too tired to open her mouth, knowing the words would stick together anyway.  “I can’t wait to touch you, too.  Just so you know.”   She smiled, her stomach fluttering at the thought.   She squeezed Laura tighter, the smaller woman squeaking quietly in delight as she nestled further, quickly relaxing back into her as they drifted to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is enjoyable for ya. I'm starting a oneshot now - based on a story I've had in my head for a while - that I hope you'll check out as well. Expect it sometime soon!


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura share a moment at The Lustig's Thanksgiving event, and our journey with these two comes to a close.

Laura woke with the sun, long rays shining in through the open windows in Carmilla’s bedroom warming her face.  She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with dark tangles of hair covering her vision.  She adjusted slightly, untucking her arm from around Carmilla’s waist where the woman was curled against her, her back snuggled against Laura’s front.

 

At the loss of contact, Carmilla groaned in sleepy protest, turning over to face Laura and wind her own arm around her waist, exhaling loudly as she settled.

 

Laura giggled, running her fingers through Carmilla’s hair as the woman purred in satisfaction.

 

“Come on, sleepyhead; time to get up,” she whispered softly.  “Today’s the big day.”

 

Carmilla stirred, peaking one eye open to meet Laura’s only to quickly shut it, pretending to be fast asleep again as she nestled further into Laura’s chest.

 

“Carm!” Laura teased playfully, “It’s Thanksgiving!  We’ve got to get this show on the road.”  She began to withdraw her body, Carmilla’s chasing after hers as they both edged toward the side of the bed.

 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla begged, “Ten more minutes.”

 

It was too late, though; Laura was already off the bed and puttering around Carmilla’s bedroom, pacing back and forth and rambling as the woman laid in bed, her eyes following Laura around the room as a small smile splayed across her face.

 

“What?” Laura asked when she finally stopped and noticed Carmilla’s gaze on her.

 

“Nothing,” Carmilla mumbled, yanking the blanket over her face to cover the smile that had spread to twice the size.

 

“Carm!” Laura jumped onto the bed next to her on her knees, tugging the blanket down from her face as Carmilla tried her hardest to keep it there.  “Tell me!”

 

They wrestled with the blanket for a few more minutes until Carmilla finally gave in, the covers pulled down past her bare hips now as Laura cradled her hands so that they couldn’t cover her face.

  
“I’m just happy.  I mean, this is one of the most important days of the year to me, and I’m excited that you’re going to be there,” she admitted softly, a timid vulnerability in her voice that did not go unnoticed.  Laura squeezed her hands, intertwining their fingers.

 

“I’m really excited too,” she smiled bashfully.  “Which means you had better get up right this instant so that we can get there soon, or I think I might explode!”

 

Carmilla laughed and shook her head as Laura popped back up off the bed and skipped out of the bedroom, completely naked but for her underwear.  She sighed in content.  _I deserve good things. I deserve good things. I deserve good things_ , she chanted to herself before climbing out of bed and joining Laura in the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee wafting toward her.

 

\-----

 

Busy bodies were already buzzing about The Lustig when the two women entered that morning.  The smell of Thanksgiving immediately overwhelmed Laura’s senses: warm stuffing, apple cider, sweet cinnamon, and a seasoned turkey.  Her nose crinkled as she inhaled deeply, filling her body from head to toe.

 

“Carm-sexy! Little hottie!”

 

From across the room Laura spotted Kirsch, the bartender she remembered from her first night here, waving animatedly at them.  Carmilla rolled her eyes but smiled at him and quickly returned his wave.

 

“Hi beefcake,” she called back.  Laura chuckled before waving to him as well.

 

“Alright, cutie.  Will and Kirsch oversee set up, and there’s plenty to help them with there.  Perry is probably already in the kitchen with the rest of the crew, if the smell is any indication, and LaF’s got to be around here somewhere, maybe upstairs grabbing down the decorations.  I have to set up the sound equipment, but you’re welcome to help wherever.”  Carmilla paused, a mischievous smirk tugging the corner of her lips.  “You can start in the kitchen though, if that’s okay with you.”

 

Laura’s smile grew wider at that: _the kitchen, the source of the delicious smells where they’ll surely need a taste tester._ _No problem_.

 

“Sure, Carm,” Laura agreed eagerly as she placed a kiss to the woman’s cheek.  “I’ll see you later.”

 

Carmilla watched Laura make her way toward the kitchen, following behind once the woman disappeared into the room.  Her breath hitched in excitement as she heard exactly what she’d been waiting for.

 

“Dad!”  Laura cried.  “What are you doing here?!”

 

“Laura, honey!” her dad rushed across the kitchen to wrap her into a bear hug, his hands still covered in floral oven mitts.  “Surprised?”  His smile gleamed as tears rushed to her eyes.

 

“Yes! Of course. How did you – ”

 

Laura stopped as she followed her dad’s stare to the door behind her, turning around to find Carmilla tucked under the door frame, a sheepish smile on her face.

 

“Did you,” she started, pausing as Carmilla smiled shyly and nodded curtly.

 

“Mr. Hollis, sir, I’m Carmilla,” she stepped forward, her hand extended toward him, “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice.”

 

“Carmilla,” the recognition spread across his face, “Get in here!”  He wrapped her into a tight hug as well, taking her very clearly by surprised.  Laura smirked at the sight, the butterflies in her stomach frighteningly close to breaking free if the explosion of fluttering were any indication.

 

“Thanks for inviting an old man like me to help on such a special day,” he bellowed.  “And, please, it’s Sherman.  Or _Sherm_ , if you’re Ms. Kransky,” he turned and winked at the woman stirring gravy on the stone, her cheeks flushing as she looked away.

 

“Dad, you’d better not be in here flirting with all these nice women,” Laura teased, poking her dad in the side, “Or else Carm’s going to have to move you to set up crew with Will and Kirsch.”

 

Sherman chuckled, a deep laugh that rang out in the same way as Laura’s, Carmilla noticed.  “No promises, sweetie, but Perry will keep me in check, I’m sure.”

 

Laura’s stare drifted to Perry, not far behind her dad placing a sheet of pie crust into a pan in front of her.  Once it was inside, she looked up to meet Laura’s eyes.

 

“I’ll do my best,” Perry laughed, “ _especially_ if it’s interfering with our prep!” 

 

“Ah, yes,” Sherman echoed, “so if you’re here to help, you’d better get started. Perry runs a very tight ship back here and we’ve still got quite a lot to do.”  He winked at Laura, adjusting the oven mitts covering his hands.

 

“I’m ready,” Laura proudly boasted, “put me to work!”

 

“I’m, uh, I’ll just be out there if you need anything, cupcake,” Carmilla awkwardly interjected.  As she turned to leave, she felt Laura’s arms wrap around her shoulders, spinning her around and into her embrace.

 

“You’re incredible,” she whispered into her ear, Carmilla’s face flushing at the compliment.  “Thank you.”

 

“You can thank me later,” she joked, loud enough for only Laura to hear, her voice deeper sending a shiver down the smaller woman’s spine.

 

“I plan on it.”

 

She placed another kiss to Carmilla’s cheek, much closer to the corner of her lips than intended, before the woman slipped through the door back into the main dining room.

 

“You’re on turkey duty with me, young lady,” her dad called to her, his voice more authoritative than before.  “I want to hear all about this _Carmilla_.”  He wagged his eyebrows at Laura who blushed before grabbing an apron and starting to tell her dad all about the woman who’d been occupying her heart for the last week.

 

\-----

 

“Um, hello everyone.”  Carmilla’s nervous voice filled The Lustig, echoing off of the walls around her as she looked out over the tables filled with guests, warm plates of food in front of everyone.  She took a deep breath before continuing.  “Thank you all so much for spending your Thanksgiving with us here at The Lustig.  It means a lot to me to share this day with you, and I hope that you enjoy all of the food that the team here prepared.  To all of the volunteers helping today, thank you for your hard work as always.  Anyway, uh, we have a great afternoon of entertainment planned for you, along with Perry’s infamous desserts.  So, stick around and enjoy.”

 

Carmilla walked off the stage to the sound of silverware clattering around her and a quiet content murmur of voices complimenting the food and the atmosphere alike.  Will nodded his head in acknowledgement of her from the kitchen doorway as she walked toward him.

 

“Nice work today, Kitty.”

 

“Thanks, Will.”

 

The two siblings shared a peaceful moment together as they looked out upon the room.  Folks were seated, deep in conversation with one another as they dug into their meals.  Back toward the stage, LaFontaine was rolling a cart of half-filled glasses onto the stage in preparation for their show; Carmilla hadn’t taken nearly as much convincing as they’d thought.  To her left, Carmilla could see Kirsch flexing for a group of older women, encouraging them to squeeze his biceps.  She rolled her eyes and Will scoffed next to her.

 

Finally, her eyes found Laura.  She was seated at a table that contained some of Carmilla’s favorite Silas residents. Laura’s dad was at the table as well, and she figured he’d shared some kind of story about Laura based on the woman’s scrunched face and furrowed brow, the adorable indication that she was annoyed.  Carmilla’s chest tightened and she couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips.

 

“She’s great, you know,” Will chimed in from next to her, his eyes glued to the same woman.

 

“I know,” Carmilla repeated, her voice softer as her mind was filled with images and thoughts of Laura.

 

“You deserve great,” Will concluded, pushing himself off of the door frame to head toward a table of residents nearby, clapping his hand on Carmilla’s shoulders as he passed.

 

Carmilla continued to stare at Laura, warmth spreading through her each time the woman smiled or laughed, which was quite often now that her face had thawed and un-furrowed from her dad’s comment or story.  As if sensing her presence, not long after Laura turned to lock eyes with Carmilla, finding the woman already gazing at her.  She grinned, brighter than Carmilla had ever seen, and waved her over to join them.

 

“Mircalla, dear,” greeted the older man to Laura’s right, “A marvelous day, as ever.  Why, it reminds me of my days in the army, huddling with my fellow soldiers in the homes of our welcoming hosts as we prepared for – ”

 

“Mr. V, it’s good to see you, as always,” Carmilla cut off the man, leaning down to place a kiss on both of his cheeks and choosing to ignore the nickname, well accustomed to his mix-ups at this point.  She knew that if she didn’t nip his story in the bud, they’d be here for another hour.  “I see you’ve met Laura and Mr, uh, _Sherman,_ ” she corrected quickly, with a wink from Sherman.

 

“Ah, yes, the lovely Mr. and Miss Hollis.  I can’t believe you kept them from us for so long, Mircalla; these two are the kind of company I’ve been waiting for at this event of yours each year.”

 

Laura blushed, her eyes finding Carmilla’s again, as her dad joked with the man.

 

“It’s true,” Carmilla agreed.  “I hadn’t realized what was missing until they got here.  We’ve spent too many missed years without them, but,” her voice more hopeful now, “there’s plenty of time to make up for that.” 

 

Both Hollises beamed at that.

 

Carmilla excused herself to the DJ booth soon after their exchange, noticing that most of the guests were finishing their meal and ready for some real music after LaFontaine’s performance – which was, they proudly boasted, well received.

 

Easing the headphones onto her ears, Carmilla relaxed into her comfort zone; surrounded by equipment and speakers, she was in her element, and although tonight wouldn’t be a typical night of DJing at The Lustig, she was well equipped nonetheless.

 

The trickling of music from the corner of the room pulled Laura’s attention to Carmilla, her eyes downcast to the screen in front of her.  She moved with a fluidity only paralleled, she now knew, in the bedroom, speaking to her complete contentment.

 

Laura continued to watch Carmilla work for a few songs, admiring her sharp jawline when her head was tucked down, the muscles tightening in her arms as she moved from one side of the booth to the other.  By the third song, when Carmilla lowered her headphones and hopped down, Laura made her way toward her.

 

“Will you join me for a dance?”  Carmilla extended her hand to Laura palm up, the corner of her lip curling upward.

 

Laura placed her hand into Carmilla’s, the woman tugging her closer against her.  She laid her other hand on Carmilla’s waist, finding the woman’s arm already wrapped around hers.

 

“You can waltz?” Laura asked with incredulity, swaying as Carmilla guided their steps.

 

“Just another hidden talent, it seems,” Carmilla smirked. 

 

The two moved in unison, with Laura quickly finding the rhythm.

 

“I learned when I was younger,” Carmilla continued.  “I wanted to take ballet classes, but my mother insisted that I take ballroom.  I hated it – the big dresses, the locked elbows, it was miserable.  So, my father spoke with my mother and we found a compromise.”

 

Laura raised an eyebrow.  “ _Waltz_ was a compromise?”

 

“Yes,” Carmilla taunted, spinning Laura and dipping her before pulling her against her once again.  “My father explained to me that waltzing used to be quite scandalous.  Partners were face to face, chest to chest, and all of that _whirling_.”  As Carmilla spoke, she pressed herself closer to Laura, their faces so close that she was practically whispering directly into Laura’s ear by the time that she finished.  “Back in 1698 it may as well have been sex.”

 

“Carm,” Laura swallowed, overwhelmed by the feeling of Carmilla pressed against her, her feet shuffling to try to keep up with the waltzing now under the dizzying effect of Carmilla’s words. 

 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla echoed, her hand gripping Laura’s waist tighter.

 

The two remained swaying through the remainder of the song, the feeling palpable between them.  Laura dipped her thumb beneath the hem of Carmila’s shirt, tracing soft circles against the skin of her hips.

 

“This feels oddly familiar,” Carmilla teased, chuckling softly against Laura’s ear, her hot breath tickling her neck.

 

Laura hummed in agreement, remembering the magnetic pull toward Carmilla she felt her first night here.  She thought too, though, of all of the moments the pair had shared in between – tender and full of lust alike – and her stomach fluttered at the knowledge that their dancing together was far from over. 

 

“I like this better,” Laura admitted, her head now resting on Carmilla’s shoulder as they rocked to the music. 

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I _know_ you,” Laura sighed.  “The night we met, I was so drawn to you but I thought that it was purely physical.  I’d never wanted someone so desperately.  And then I got to know you and experience all of these things with you – your first date, _our_ first date, meeting Will, falling asleep and waking up in your arms, everything else we’ve shared – and I _know_ it’s only been, like, a week, but –”

 

By this point the two had stopped dancing altogether.  Laura held Carmilla’s hands in her own, their eyes locked as Laura spoke.

 

“I’ve never felt like this before, Carm.  And it really scares me because there’s so much more that I want to learn about you.  I just, um, I hope that you’ll let me.”

 

Laura averted her gaze to the floor, suddenly nervous under Carmilla’s stare at her own admission. 

 

“Hey,” Carmilla’s pushed Laura’s chin up with her finger gently so that their eyes would meet again.  “I like you too.  A lot.  And I’ve never let anyone get to know me, not really, and there’s a lot more to learn, but I’d really like to share that with you, and to learn more about you, too.”

 

Carmilla’s bashful smile promised Laura the things that her words could only hope to covey.

 

“So,” she offered, “what do you say?”

 

Laura ran her fingertips along Carmilla’s jawline, settling her hand against her collarbone.

 

“Well, you’ve already met the parents, so,” Laura teased.

 

Carmilla leaned in to kiss Laura, their lips resuming the waltz their bodies had since forgotten.  The kiss promised the potential to learn one another, to share memories and experiences, to begin down a new path wherein their lives would be entwined together.  Both women sighed into the kiss; this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all - I think that this is it. In writing this chapter, this just felt like the culmination of this story. There's so much more to share with these two, but I think it may better be expressed in another piece. So, be on the lookout for a whole lot more from me and please share your thoughts with me on what you'd like to see next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be on the lookout for more.


End file.
